


【POT/AF】天將明

by penny510315



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 56
Words: 12,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny510315/pseuds/penny510315
Summary: 主角：跡部景吾(財團少董)、不二周助(神經外科醫生)、白石藏之介(麻醉科醫師)ＣＰ：跡不二(65%)、白佐(20%)、榊華村(5%)、真幸(5%)、其他(5%)配角：手塚國光(心臟外科醫師)、佐伯虎次郎(小提琴家)、幸村精市(財團少董)等文風：虐、正劇、長篇、HE背景：現代架空關鍵字：過去、記憶、現在、心與神一句話文案：全世界都可以放棄，至少我還有你。





	1. Chapter 1

題記：「萬里歸來，暮然回首，有你是吾鄉。」

序  
誰還記得愛？

是夜，從美國紐約飛往敘利亞大馬士革的班機在日本東京城田機場轉機。一路飛行熟睡到空服員連送了三餐都沒吃的青年終於被搖醒了。  
還是被熟識的人搖醒。  
「不二？」那人道。  
被稱作不二的青年抬起頭，打量眼前那人。可能睡了太久，雙眼對焦也需要一點時間，宛如相機重啓時鏡頭努力捕捉眼前景象。  
是一名年約三十六歲的青年，他有著一頭茶褐色的頭髮，一如繼往地有些凌亂，然而英俊的五官，高挺的鼻樑上掛著一只無框眼鏡，漂亮的鳳眼清亮無比。身形挺拔的他即使是穿著便裝也十分好看。  
不二回過神來，驚訝地道：「手塚？」  
手塚微微點頭，溫言道：「讓一讓吧，還是你想坐窗邊？」同時間他也打量起將近十年未見的朋友。  
不二，全名不二周助，有著一頭褐髮，面貌即使到了三十四、五歲仍舊沒什麼變化，好似還在二十多歲的樣子。他的五官相當精緻，額前的碎瀏海給了他過份清秀的面容多了一些真實感。身形如果站起身來大概只矮手塚半個頭，但身材非常清瘦，或許可以從他忘記吃正餐不大優良的飲食習慣可見一斑。  
被不二稱作手塚的男子，全名為手塚國光。他與不二過去曾是同學兼同事，兩人學習的專業差不多，後來不二去了美國便許久沒見面了。兩人之所以還清楚對方的動向全靠他們之間的共同友人。  
後來在手塚的建議下，不二抓緊時間去化妝室梳洗一下才回來，洗把臉後精神也好了一些。  
「我沒想到會在這班飛機遇到你。」手塚輕聲道，他頓了一頓，又道：「你在霍普金斯大學的實習生活已經結束了？」  
不二笑嘆道：「哪可能，今年最後一年。」  
「所以是偷溜出來了。」手塚瞭然道。  
不二微笑道：「正是。想說出來喘口氣。你呢，我聽小景說已經在東大醫學院的心外幹到了主任醫師？一直沒機會跟你說恭喜。」  
手塚聳肩道：「謝謝了。我只是很訝異神外的九年培訓你居然沒有跳級。還以為我有機會見到有史以來最年輕的神經外科醫師。」  
不二笑嘆道：「手塚主任就別打趣我了。當時年少輕狂覺得念書簡單，可是真正實做起來又不全然是那麼回事，何況神經外科的複雜程度你也曉得，我寧願自己累一點，學得紮實一點，也別因我的疏失造成病人終身遺憾。」  
兩人稍微跟上對方的近況，文字之間提到了過去陳年往事。如果仔細一聽，他們過去的經歷相當驚人。  
不二初時為了要繼承家業富士集團，被當作接班人培養，創下十四歲進入東大經濟系十六歲畢業的驚人紀錄，然後突然對醫學院有興趣，無縫接軌直接進入醫學院。第四年就通過日本醫生考試，再創下前無古人的紀錄。  
手塚也是畢業自東大醫學院的高材生，然而不二因早讀兩年，因此他們是同班同學，並且長年霸佔系上第一與第二。手塚也在第五年通過醫生考試，並且很快被當時的心臟外科主任大和佑大相中，便往心臟外科作專科去了。  
他簡直是心臟外科的料，大和眼光極正確。手塚用了六年完成心臟外科的訓練後，再用近三年的時間從總醫師、住院醫師幹到主任醫師，其能力無論在臨床或是學術均優異得無可挑剔。  
反觀不二，為了要完成神經外科九年培訓，今年才完成專科培訓。  
不過培訓的辛苦，兩人深深懂得。此刻再相見，過去的榜首之爭如今全化為對雙方專業的親睞佩服，更是惺惺相惜。  
「我沒想到你也會參加無國界醫師的外勤。」不二笑嘆道。  
手塚挑眉道：「你參加無國界醫師外勤我倒是一點都不訝異，白石跟我抱怨幾次說從學生時代就管不住你。」  
不二微笑道：「那我明白了，原來是小景願意放行呢。你倒是挑了個辛苦的差事出來放風。」  
手塚溫言道：「辛苦嗎？這不是有你在嗎？」  
不二搖頭笑道：「我這下相信你是怎麼哄小景了。」他頓了一頓，笑道：「可以了，再說下去什麼都聽你的。」  
手塚待要說些什麼，機身卻激烈晃動起來。不二與手塚對視一眼，機身晃動好一陣子似乎沒要停止的意思。  
也不曉得過了多久，可能也沒很久，那陣動盪終於緩和下來。但在飛機上的任何意外都如度日如年。又或者，深怕一個閃失就是墜入海底讓鯊魚裹腹了。  
後來機長才出面解釋剛才遇到亂流，亂流的強度有點大，並且跟眾人致歉。乘客們虛驚一場。  
對於常搭飛機的不二早習以為常，他靠著機椅捏著眉心道：「還好只是亂流。」可是他等了老半天，不見手塚應話。他扭頭看著手塚，手塚的臉色已經只能用青白來形容。  
不二大驚，道：「你沒事吧？暈機？」  
手塚覆上不二的手，輕聲道：「我沒事。」  
不二皺眉，將信將疑地看著他。不過感覺到手塚掌心的溫度逐漸恢復，不二也放心下來。  
手塚道：「放心，我也是醫生。」他頓了一頓，又道：「我剛才的樣子很可怕嗎？」  
不二點頭道：「嗯，挺嚇人。現在呢，覺得如何？」  
手塚溫言道：「好多了。」  
「那就好。」不二鬆了一口氣道。  
「不二，完成培訓之後，你有沒有什麼打算？」手塚正色問道。  
不二笑道：「目前沒有。可能就留在美國了吧，我的實驗室都準備好了，說是等我回去就接手我恩師的實驗室。」  
手塚不敢說剛才的亂流其實根本不是他臉色差的主要原因，而是一種預感。總認為這次出勤不會這麼順利，但他不願讓不二知道便選擇不說，他道：「不二，我可以請你幫個忙嗎？」  
不二微笑道：「當然願意。」  
像是下了很大的決心，手塚終於道：「如果我出了什麼事，請你待在景吾旁邊。」  
不二一愣，道：「你怎麼突然提這個，好像在說後事一樣。」  
手塚正色道：「能答應我嗎？其他人我不放心，但如果是身為他的青梅竹馬，你應該能做的到。」  
不二突然情緒一陣複雜，他不悅地道：「牽扯到小景的事，我還能不答應嗎？」  
手塚聽聞不二答應，神情緩和許多，道：「謝謝你。」

不二很久之後一直回想這段插曲。  
有時候人的預感真的很準，說不上來的準。明明都是學醫，都是受過良好科學教育的他們，預感這種幾乎很難有認真科學根據支持論點的東西，他與他萬萬想不到手塚的預感居然成真。  
那時候如果他再堅持一點不讓手塚出外勤，一切是不是會有所改變？  
可能不會，因為不二跟手塚在敘利亞的外勤是圓滿結束的。  
讓手塚預感成真是另一件事。


	2. Chapter 2

（01）  
不二是在完成神外專科訓練後，才達成了手塚的請求申請回去東大醫學院工作。  
可能他資歷也夠，也可能手塚的影響力還在，不二申請不過一個月的時間就被通知上班了。只是上班的風風火火讓他心有餘悸。  
過慣美國生活的他，一開始真的不大適應東京的生活步調。不過這也難怪了，同樣的事發生在別人身上估計也是風風火火。  
「只能說誰讓你在這個時間點回來，第一個晚上來報到就碰到急台。」一名有著淺色頭髮、五官英俊氣質瀟灑的三十六歲青年，不客氣地給予不二吐槽。  
不二疲憊地癱坐在診療椅上，苦笑道：「阿藏，我終於回來日本，這就是你的待客之道嗎？」  
那名青年正是東大醫學院麻醉科總醫師白石藏之介，與不二及手塚兩人學生時代是同班同學，然而他跟不二還有更密切的關係。  
「哼，他一句話你就回來，當年希望你在東大接受神外訓練你卻跑了，我怎麼說都聽不進去。」白石挑眉道。  
不二聞言，被逗樂了，看著白石笑道：「我就當你還念著我了。我可不吃回頭草的喔。」  
白石沒好氣地瞪了不二一眼，道：「這句話我原封不動地退還給你。」  
他們確實有著更密切的關係，不過只是曾經，曾經是伴侶。  
白石確實是寵著不二的，與白石交往的那段期間他們過得多采多姿，只是對未來理念不同所以爭吵也有。好在他們都不是能吵起來的個性，最後分手也沒鬧得太難看，算是和平分手。分手後更沒人管得著不二了，他乾脆直接飛去美國接受專科培訓，過程蕭灑得很。  
不二笑了笑，但感覺腹部的疼痛，他手捂著上腹燦笑道：「不過什麼風把你吹來了？」  
不二的任何習慣跟身體狀況哪逃得了白石的法眼，白石挑眉道：「你家小助手龍崎小姐說你讓她幫你跟藥局那邊拿胃藥。我幫你拿藥過來。」他頓了一頓，又道：「這次是什麼手術，你什麼時候才記得吃飯？」  
不二燦笑道：「神外的手術沒個十小時哪結束的了，站個十小時後我只想好好睡覺。更何況本間主任說我得好好磨練，都把最需要花時間、難度最高的手術排給我。」  
白石一愣，他都忘記不二半年前才來到東大，他那無人能敵的光環肯定早被人盯上，名校畢業、學經歷完美，任誰看著都眼紅。  
但細想起來本間主任是在幫他，透過給他高難度或花時間的手術，好讓那些非議的人通通閉嘴。不二可能也寧願體力累一點也不想花時間在這些亂七八糟的鬥爭上。  
更何況不二最後根本不會繼續待在東大醫學院，他遲早有一天要回去美國的。白石壓根兒不知道，也不想知道那些嫉妒不二的人在想什麼。  
「好了，把胃藥給我吧，我需要睡一下，兩個小時後有一台腦瘤手術要開。」不二微笑道。  
白石連忙拿藥給不二。雖然他很想拖著不二去餐廳吃飯，但不二累到快暈過去了，睡眠對他可能更重要一些。他嘆道：「記得吃飯啊，龍崎小姐說你這半年都把胃藥當飯吃。」  
不二吞下藥丸後，笑道：「哪這麼誇張，能硬扛過我就不會吃藥了。」  
白石皺眉，正色道：「身體要顧啊！明天早上一起吃飯，我看了你的班表，下午才有台要開。你不能拒絕我。」  
不二噗哧笑道：「這算是前男友的逆襲嗎？」  
「我就是擔心你的身體！」白石道。  
不二微笑道：「好。明天醫院餐廳見。」  
白石聞言放心下來。他從不二診間離開前不二卻突然叫住他。  
「對了，明天早上九點我有門診，之前住107號病房的那人會回診，阿藏會幫我吧？」不二笑道。  
白石心情複雜地看著他，終於低聲：「會。我希望幫助他的時間不會太長。」  
他不確定不二有沒有聽進去。不二在白石掩上房門前便昏睡過去了。白石輕嘆一口氣，明天的那位病人，他很清楚，他對不二無比重要。


	3. Chapter 3

（02）  
白石好說歹說終於成功說服不二陪他吃早飯，但不二的樣子還是太過狼狽，只能說神外的手術真的不是一般人在幹的。  
「放著好好的家醫科不念，偏偏走什麼神外，每次見你開台都跟自虐一樣。」白石嘆道，敢情不二是累到連睡一個晚上都還沒恢復精神。  
不二燦笑道：「我這不是想看看自己的腦袋到底什麼構造，怎麼會這麼聰明？」  
白石差點把麥茶噴到不二臉上。這話若讓他人來說絕對是誇大其詞，可讓不二說出來卻完美得讓人無從吐槽起。  
不二微笑道：「開玩笑的，這麼辛苦的專科我來就好了。」  
兩人等到餐點上菜後就專心地低著頭吃飯起來，他們都是食不言寢不語的奉行者。白石趁機看了一下不二的餐點，他早餐吃的飯量一向比較大，便也放心下來。想起不二等等還有會要開，還要門診，下午有一台刀，大概又要忙得沒空吃飯了。  
已經共事半年的兩人在門診之前都先去更衣室換上白袍。接著開始看診的行程。  
「十一點半左右我會讓龍崎打給你，提醒你一下。」不二正色道。  
「可以，我等你消息。」白石道，他拍了拍不二的肩膀，笑道：「先預祝順利啦！」  
不二無奈地嘆了一口氣，道：「抱歉，明明是我的事，卻拖你下水。」  
白石安慰道：「記得讓院長給我兩份工資，我就不計較啦！」  
不二噗哧笑道：「謝謝你，我有精神多了。」

不二的門診在晨會開完後開始。他的門診時間比較少，因此掛號都是滿檔，現場排隊起碼得等上兩個小時。所幸神外幾乎沒有現掛，有急診的話通常都直接手術室裡見了。  
「麻煩你把今天的病例拿給我，謝謝你，龍崎。」不二微笑道。  
那名叫龍崎的女子，全名是龍崎櫻乃，是不二的助理，外表甜美為人細心，深受不二信賴。龍崎笑道：「我已經準備好了。」說罷，她將一疊病例放在不二面前。  
不二點頭應道：「五分鐘後就能讓第一個掛號的病人進來了。」  
「好的。」龍崎應了一聲。她猶豫了一下，道：「不二醫師，那名病人是十二點的診，向來不愛等待，提醒您一下。」  
不二一愣，隨即燦笑道：「謝謝你。十一點半時記得給麻醉科的白石一通電話。」  
他一旦開始看病就是六親不認地認真，連龍崎看得都直搖頭，結果不二竟是耽誤了那位病人看診的時間，等不二發現的時候已經耽誤對方半個小時，不二有些懊惱。已經先讓龍崎帶那名病人去107號病房。  
專為他準備的VIP病房。等不二匆匆趕到時那名病人的情緒已經不怎麼好了。  
「好個小助，你居然敢讓本大爺等啊？」那名病人說道，語氣中的不悅不用提，連對東大醫院極力想挖角過來的天才神外醫師都相當不客氣。  
不二緩了緩呼吸，抬頭看著那名病患。  
他有著白皙的膚色，五官英挺精緻如希臘神像一般，眼底下的哭痣宛如黑曜石般鑲嵌在他完美的臉龐，身材也相當精瘦，顯然是長期運動有的成果，明明已經三十六歲了，但外表遠比實際年齡還年輕。  
「小景。」不二笑著喊了一聲。  
小景，全名跡部景吾。之所以能與不二以綽號相稱是因不二與跡部兩家為世交，兩人打小認識。小景這個綽號還是不二取的。跡部從一開始反對，到現在已經相當習慣了，便也由著不二繼續這麼叫他。  
「謝謝你還願意回診！」不二微笑道，他連忙坐到跡部旁邊。他瞥了一眼餐盤，跡部已經吃過中餐了，醫院那麽無味的營養餐他還願意吃的下去，顯示他只是口氣不客氣卻是很配合的病人。  
「當我是什麼人？再說國光跟你都是醫生，這點程度的配合我還不至於無法做到。」跡部皺眉道，他頓了一頓，又道：「不過醫院的伙食還是一如既往的難吃。」  
不二笑道：「營養絕對充足，你就姑且忍耐吧。」  
跡部聳聳肩，正色問道：「說吧，這次要檢查什麼？我不是才照過CT而已，本大爺時間寶貴不要叫我老往醫院跑。」  
不二溫言笑道：「你不來，怎麼見得著手塚呢？如果不想來，以你的個性就不會來了。」  
跡部一愣，不二到底是他的青梅竹馬，簡直摸透他的個性。他的確是為了手塚才願意回診的。被拆穿後他不悅地道：「手塚呢？那傢伙死去哪裡了？三天沒回家，連個行程都不報備一下。」  
不二笑著解釋道：「急診室突然缺人手，他過去支援。等等應該就能跟你一起下班回去了，再等一會兒吧。」  
跡部瞪了不二一眼，說道：「哼，結果反而是你比我更清楚他的行程。」  
「醫院就那點大，我跟他都是外科，晨會還會碰面，當然會知道對方的行程，而且醫院的門診行程都是安排好的，你別多想。」不二連忙應道。  
跡部皺眉看了不二一眼，說道：「姑且信你了。」  
不二笑道：「你說得好像我魅力無邊一樣。」  
「本大爺不曉得你什麼時候變得這麼自戀了？」跡部挑眉道。  
不二笑道：「哪裡的話，當然是跟您學了一手。」  
跡部哼了一聲，說道：「自己的男朋友當然得看著，我沒懷疑你，就是擔心那傢伙。」  
不二微笑道：「我知道。你放心吧，他等等門診結束就過來了，我讓你這時候回診剛好趕上他下班的時間，順便讓他送你回家。你說我這個青梅竹馬當的是不是夠溫柔夠體貼？」  
跡部聽聞這消息，情緒便被安撫了，臉上的神情也溫和起來。  
不二看在眼裡，心中情緒卻非常複雜。他拿著跡部的病例簿細看起來，以免讓跡部發現他的異常。  
病例簿寫著跡部的病史。其實跡部身體素質非常好，感冒少有，更沒生過什麼大病。就是半年前一次車禍受傷，該說他福大命大，車頭全毀，他卻只有頭部受到些微的腦震盪而已，連身上擦傷幾乎都沒有。  
然而跡部卻在醫院躺了兩週。當時不二希望跡部的案子讓自己全權負責，院方知道跡部的背景便也同意他了，不二因此負責到現在。  
即使是現在，他還是每兩週都讓跡部過來醫院一趟追蹤病情。院方笑說不二這是對兒時玩伴的差別待遇，不二也不反駁，暗地裡笑著把跡部就診的錢全付清。  
「頭還會痛嗎？」不二微笑問道。  
跡部皺眉道：「怎麼你每次都問這句？」  
不二笑道：「因為我是腦外科啊，我不問你會不會頭痛難道要問你屁股會不會痛？不對，屁股會不會痛我問手塚不就得了？」  
跡部低吼道：「拿病人開玩笑，小心本大爺向醫院客訴你！」  
不二微笑道：「客訴沒用，你的案子由我負責，其他人我不放心。」  
跡部挑眉道：「不能讓國光負責嗎？」  
不二燦笑道：「你是撞到頭，還是心臟痛？我看著你的心臟功能好得很！」他頓了一頓，正色道：「不打趣你了，回答我吧，頭還會痛嗎？」  
跡部道：「偶爾會痛，不過情況好很多了，沒有之前嚴重。你知道的，我向來有偏頭痛的小毛病。」  
不二點點頭，笑道：「你那是思慮過重。」他從白袍的內側口袋拿出筆，在跡部的病例簿書寫起來，又道：「下一次回診，我幫你安排顱內壓監測，請務必回來。另外我開的藥也要繼續吃，不得間斷。」  
「本大爺憑什麼聽你的！」跡部不悅地道。  
不二燦笑道：「不聽嗎？」他低頭看了看時間，去開了門，只見一名有著茶褐色頭髮身穿白袍的醫師走進來。不二笑道：「怎麼辦，病人在嗆我不想聽話呢，你能治他嗎？」  
「可以。」那人道，低沉的聲音好聽得有如大提琴。  
跡部抬頭，一陣欣喜，是他三天未見的手塚國光。


	4. Chapter 4

（03）  
不二目送他們離開，他坐倒在病床上。跡部才剛走，連被子和床鋪都還殘留他的味道跟溫度，不二不自覺地抱著被子，過了一下，他感覺到胃部的疼痛傳了過來。  
中午為了趕跡部的問診，他又把午餐落下了。明明問診是最有機會可以定時吃飯的時候，不二苦笑出來。他再瞥了一眼餐盤，想起跡部的習慣，特別看了湯碗一眼。  
果真如此，他的習慣依舊沒變，跡部還剩半碗湯，不二也管不了這麼多了，碗一端起來直接將剩下的味增湯一飲而盡。味增湯早就冷得低過他的體溫，順著喉嚨下到食道最後抵達胃部，卻令他的胃更不舒服。  
不二苦笑著揉著自己的胃，趁著痛暈前摸著長袍口袋。心中暗付著龍崎一向心細，應該會留胃藥給他。  
可他失算了，上次最後一顆胃藥在昨天就吃掉了。  
不二的手按著胃部，如果這一幕被白石看到大概少不了一陣唸吧？總覺得看跡部的診比開台還要更累。  
正當他束手無策之際，107號病房的房門被打開了，是龍崎。  
「您沒事吧？」龍崎道，她見到不二臉色發白的樣子，連忙上前關心。  
不二微笑道：「你來的正好，有胃藥嗎？」  
龍崎不苟同地皺起眉毛，不悅地道：「胃藥沒有，但有帶鰻魚飯糰過來，白石醫師臨走前要我幫你拿過來。」  
不二一愣，笑嘆道：「謝謝他的好意了，但我沒什麼胃口，留給你⋯⋯。」他話還沒說完，便被龍崎抬手打斷。  
龍崎把飯糰遞到不二面前，正色道：「您等等還有一台腦靜脈瘤手術要開，手術時間隨便都是二十六個小時以上起跳，您現在不吃點東西，按照您從不在手術室裡進食的習慣，是打算在裡面暈倒嗎？」  
不二眨了眨眼，燦笑道：「你說服我了。」他撕開包裝，低頭吃起飯糰。  
龍崎突然問道：「不二醫師很喜歡吃鰻魚嗎？很常見到白石醫師為您準備鰻魚飯糰。」  
不二微笑道：「我不討厭喔。」其實吃什麼他根本沒差，可是喜歡吃鰻魚的根本不是他，是手塚，白石分明故意整他。但無論如何，吃過東西確實減緩他胃部的不適。  
「手術能在半小時後開始嗎？還是要延後一點時間？」龍崎問道。  
不二溫言道：「半小時後如期開始吧，阿藏應該也快回來了。這台刀沒有他不行。」  
「好，我去聯絡櫃檯。」龍崎道。  
不二笑道：「喔對了，這台刀我怕你太累，已經通知小坂田在途中跟你換手。你先過去吧，我等等就跟上。」  
龍崎微微點頭，先行離開病房。  
不二斂了心神，看了一下等等要動刀的病例，這才去手術室與龍崎及白石會合。

院方知道不二近幾日太過操勞，安排他休息一日。不二巴不得如此，一回家倒頭就睡，連睡了十六個小時，等醒來後已經是隔天中午了。  
睡飽之後他也沒閒著，趁著假日，他還得把事情辦完。不二換上西裝，提著一只皮箱讓司機載他去一間豪華的宅邸。司機才將轎車開到建物門口，便有對方管家等著他。  
「周助少爺，已等候您多時。」那位中年管家道，他是櫻田，是這棟宅邸的管事之一。  
不二擺了擺手，微笑道：「先進屋說吧。」  
櫻田管家點點頭，他領著不二進去宅邸的一間小房間，然後拿出一疊文件遞到不二鼻子底下。  
不二細細地過目起來，看到這些文件，他突然覺得自己好像變態，好像偷窺狂。  
文件上寫滿跡部的行程跟身體狀況，寫得非常仔細，一看就知道寫這些東西的人也有學醫背景。  
不二想起跡部三天前的回答，跡部沒說謊，他在這兩週內確實有偏頭痛的情形，但都是在開會之前，劇痛什麼的倒是沒有。這讓他稍微放心下來。  
看過文件後，不二仔細地收拾到皮箱裡，微笑道：「老樣子，這些文件我要帶回去。景吾的近況依舊麻煩你了。」  
「好的。」櫻田管事應道。  
「對了，我今天有跟伯父約要幫他健診，你能領我去找他嗎？」不二微笑道。  
櫻田管事點頭應道：「好的。老爺已經等候您多時。」說著，他領著不二來到另一間房間。  
光看那更加豪華的房門，不二便知道後面的主人是誰，是這座宅邸的家主，也是他即將面對的對象。撲通撲通地心跳，他有些忐忑。好不容易緩和情緒，才讓櫻田管事幫他開門。  
門一開，映入眼簾的先是豪華的裝潢，才是那人的身影，是一名年約六十多歲的男子，他正是跡部的父親，跡部弘仁。  
「我等你很久了，助兒。」跡部弘仁笑著道。他比了個手勢，笑道：「坐，別拘束。」  
真正見到跡部弘仁時，內心遠比他所以為的還要緊張，在進入正題前，他微笑問道：「我先幫您做簡單的健診吧？血壓計、血糖儀我都帶來了。」  
跡部弘仁聳聳肩，笑道：「可以，麻煩不二醫師了。」  
不二便開始為跡部弘仁健檢起來。跡部弘仁雖然公務繁忙，但一向養生，身體不曾出過什麼狀況。不二一旦開始為他健檢後，也不再像剛才這麼緊張。  
「許久不見了，助兒。」跡部弘仁道。  
不二輕笑道：「那是您一直不肯見我。」  
「我本來還是不想見你的。但此刻不得不見你。」跡部弘仁道。  
「那可真是我的榮幸。我倒覺得您遲早都會要見我。」不二挑眉道，他頓了一頓，又道：「畢竟當初那封信裡面建議的所有事項，您不是全盤採納了嗎？」  
跡部弘仁哈哈一笑，說道：「你聰明伶俐這一點真是完全沒變。事情發展到這種程度，我除了採納之外別無選擇。」  
不二正色道：「我要感謝您願意配合。」  
跡部弘仁冷哼道：「好個侑璃，生了個好兒子。好在你不接家業，否則我跡部集團又多了一個更強勁的競爭對手。」  
不二燦笑道：「您這話就說錯了，跡部集團跟富士集團在母公司的持股上，相互持股百分之三十，也就是說我們雙方都好是共榮共存，並非什麼競爭關係。」  
跡部弘仁笑瞪了不二一眼。好半晌，才道：「知道我為何改變心意要見你嗎？」  
不二搖搖頭。  
跡部弘仁正色道：「我本來真的不想見你。你對吾兒的心意早已藏不住了，這件事我很早就發現。你說一個跡部集團的繼承人喜歡的是男人，我顏面何存？」  
不二喉嚨發乾，勉強自己吞了兩口口水後才說道：「我因為他，所以我很早就放棄接手家業，乾脆學醫去。但在這之後景吾的交往對象並不是我，再說我一直以來都跟他保持適當的距離。這是我對他的心意，但他愛誰我卻管不著。」  
跡部弘仁不悅地道：「你難道以為他跟手塚國光交往的事情我不會曉得嗎？多少報社狗仔記者都拍到畫面了，是我買下所有消息不讓曝光。現在倒好，半年前出事了，若非有你的幫忙，怕是這流言早就鬧得滿城風雨。」  
不二苦笑道：「伯父，我幫他，並不是真的要得到他。我之所以回來日本是為了兌現我與摯友的承諾。」  
跡部弘仁瞪眼道：「我就這麼一個兒子，事實證明他要做什麼我根本管不住他！」  
不二連忙道：「請您別生氣了。一旦完成承諾，我便會離開日本，永不回來。」他說出這句話時，內心有如拉扯般疼痛。  
未料，跡部弘仁更生氣了，他皺眉道：「助兒，我都還沒把話說完，不要聽話聽一半。我改變心意了，如果你能幫助吾兒順利繼承家業，那他所有選擇我便不攔他。」  
不二一愣，驚訝得說不出話來，還沒結束。  
只聽跡部弘仁正色道：「拜託你了，助兒。」然後他站起身，朝不二深深一鞠躬。


	5. Chapter 5

（04）  
翌日，早上醒來的時候跡部不禁咒罵不二烏鴉嘴，才笑他屁股痛，結果他真的就屁股痛了。原因還一目瞭然。  
與他三日未見，床上纏綿自然少不了。兩人體力正當青壯年，那方面慾望強烈也實屬正常。想起對方身上的香味，跡部心神有些恍然。  
他是出了名的愛乾淨，即便平常也都會噴一點芳香劑。若是在執勤時間他怕影響診斷，多使用極淡雅的清香而已，然而私下用什麼味道，跡部則是再清楚不過。  
花香。  
不曉得為什麼，花香很適合這個人。他特別適合白菊花。白菊花，過去曾獻給羅馬教皇聖馬克的花，白潔高雅，自帶脫俗的氣質。  
手塚本身對這類的風花雪月不太鑽研，但跡部就不一樣了，這香氣是跡部幫忙選的。  
有時還讓製香師特別調製一款帶有玫瑰香氣的香劑，手塚若是心情好，偶爾會應了跡部的要求噴上一點。  
昨晚他就是噴上這味道，跡部最喜歡的味道。  
等他醒來時，已經有熱騰騰的早飯可以吃。  
「餓了吧？我做了西式的早飯，鬆餅、沙拉、火腿培根，還有一樣日式茶碗蒸。」他溫言道。  
跡部看了看滿桌的菜色，心情愉悅了，笑道：「我去洗把臉，等等過來陪你吃。」  
都說他手巧，有他在跡部根本就不需要管家。感覺什麼事都難不倒他，比如做早飯。明明他習慣日式早飯，但為了跡部硬是換了自己的口味習慣。  
他卻抓著跡部的手腕，忍俊道：「先陪我吃吧，臉等等再洗，我趕上班。」  
跡部皺眉道：「趕上班？你今天不是放假？」  
他拿出手機輕嘆道：「不是我願意的，你看這是剛剛的急call，不然我也想好好休息。」  
跡部不悅地道：「小助說你這個月被抓去急診室幫忙，是真的嗎？」  
「是真的，我一直沒機會跟你說，讓你擔心了。」他溫顏道，頓了一頓，又道：「快吃吧，不然早餐要冷了，我等等打一杯果汁給你。」  
跡部點了點頭，應了他的要求，坐定在餐桌前優雅地吃起早飯。  
跡部早習慣商業飯局，本來餐桌上都會說話，不聊天什麼的總覺得有些尷尬，只有在他面前不用。跡部想起另一位醫生的青梅竹馬，似乎幹醫生這行都是如此，能專心吃飯就吃飯不會多說一句話。  
因此餐桌上只有鋼琴曲相伴，兩人低頭認真吃飯。這可算是跡部為了手塚而養成的習慣了。  
只有吃飯時他不經意地問了一句：「這張鋼琴專輯是不二帶過來的嗎？」是不二帶過來的沒錯了，他們之中也就只有不二彈的一手好琴還堪比專業級。至於跡部本人僅會彈一點，算是還拿得出手的水平。  
早餐他做的，飯後碗筷自然由跡部收拾。兩人洗漱完畢後，他載跡部回跡部財團總部大樓。  
下車前，他猶豫了一下，親了跡部的臉頰，溫言道：「景吾，抱歉，這個月我實在太忙了，請你多擔待一些。如果晚上沒辦法回去，我會自己報備，或讓不二幫我報備的。」  
跡部笑道：「好，別太辛苦。」等等，聽到不二的名字，他挑眉道：「讓小助報備？他肯定沒空吧，那傢伙不是在手術室，就是在前往手術室的路上。有餘力的話幫我盯著那傢伙吃飯，這半年他回日本後，我都看到他用著肉眼可見的驚人速度消瘦著。」  
他點點頭，道：「好。你快去上班吧。」說著，他幫跡部鬆了安全帶，目送跡部進去總部大樓。  
跡部整了整衣裝，再踏進大樓裡他又是這地方的天之驕子。

白石沒想到他今天上班竟然能引起轟動，連他自己也嚇到。他自知長得帥沒錯，但護士們也用不著這麼議論紛紛吧？  
「我說白石醫師，什麼風讓你專門上理髮廳一趟呀，難不成回心轉意要追回不二醫師了？」一名叫日高的女護士笑道。  
白石皺眉道：「我就上個理髮廳，你們在瞎想些什麼？」  
「哇噻，就說我們外科出帥哥，有白石醫師還有不二醫師鎮樓，可惜兩人都不是直男，真的踏碎我們一片芳心！」另一名叫芥川的女護士笑道。  
白石皺眉，雖說他跟不二交往過在醫院裡早就不是什麼秘密，被人拿來消遣他們兩人也早就看淡了，他苦笑道：「行了，你們都快去工作吧，別站在這裡聊天！繼續誇我我也不會變成直男的。」  
「切！白石醫師真沒趣，調侃兩句都不行！」第三名八卦女護士山崎笑嗔道。  
白石抬手苦笑道：「好好好，你們不工作那我去工作總行了吧？」他頓了一頓，又道：「對了，你們有見到周助或他的助手龍崎小姐嗎？」  
山崎護士笑道：「哎呀真是，一來醫院就念著不二醫師！白石醫師我們支持您！」  
白石皺眉道：「好好回答問題。」  
眾女護士笑了笑，最後是日高回話：「第三手術室。不二醫師今天有個小手術正在開，已經進去十三小時了，應該很快就會出來。」  
白石連忙道：「謝謝！」便離開這可怕的地方。  
等到他來到第三手術室，見到在外面待命的龍崎，龍崎看了白石的新髮型一眼，淡道：「很好看喔，白石醫師。」  
白石緊張地道：「真的嗎？其他女護士的讚美我全當消遣，只有你跟小坂田小姐的話我會當真。」他頓了一頓，正色問道：「看起來會不會不自然？」  
龍崎笑著搖頭道：「不會。您的膚色也很適合這種髮色呢。」  
聽到龍崎的保證，白石終於放心下來。當然最重要的還是他的認可。  
不二出了手術室便見到白石在等他，不二微微一愣。  
「如何？」白石忐忑地問道，覺得好蠢好心酸，巴巴地堵他從手術室裡出來就為了一個膚淺的問題。  
不二沒有立刻回答他，而是看著白石，那種凝視既像是評估他的外貌，又像是看著他的靈魂。只是感受他的目光，白石發現自己無所遁形。  
過了好半晌，不二終於笑道：「很好看喔。」  
白石鬆了一口氣，他沒說適不適合，只說了好看，但這就夠了，雖然有點心酸為了讓他注意他還特別去染髮，但值得，之後誰的調侃他已經不放在心上了。


	6. Chapter 6

（05）  
不二從會議室裡出來，面色極為疲憊。早上七點才結束的手術八點就被叫來晨會，連早飯都來不及吃上一口，龍崎為他準備的咖啡他倒是勉強喝了。  
若是平常的會議內容，不二半夢半醒都能簡單度過，可這次不一樣。  
晨會照慣例討論病例、宣導事項。然而這次主角卻是他。不二苦笑出來。  
一週前幫東京都一位議員森永仲的母親開了一台自發性腦溢血的刀。本來森永母親就有中風的病史，發作過三次，加上年歲又大，年近八旬的老婦人，本來就不適合捱刀的對象，可偏偏森永仲議員卻得罪不起，執意要送來東大醫學院開刀。  
當時不二看過病例就清楚這台刀估計會落到他身上了，連京大醫學院都拒絕的病人，萬一出了差錯誰敢負責？誰願意負責？  
論技術，不二勝任上已經有些勉強，但就在他是東大醫學院的客座教授而已，由他出面，成功是東大醫學院的，失敗是他的，完全是個理想人選。  
當本間院長說服不二接這台手術時，不二沒多說什麼就同意了。只有動刀前寫了一份報告給院長，說以森永議員的母親狀況根本不適合動刀，光是年齡就不適合，而且對方昏迷指數四，動刀效果不好。若非生怕病情惡化，亦或擴大出血，不二才接了這台刀。這份報告不二在白石那裡也備份一份。  
老人家的血管早就沒什麼彈性，不二就算對自己技術有信心但真正完成手術卻耗費他三十二個小時。  
不二走出會議室時頭還是暈的，卻與白石撞了個滿懷。  
「你沒事吧？」白石關心地問道。  
不二定了定神，苦笑道：「你也都看到了，就算有院長幫我說話，但病人還是過世了。」  
「就說你該讓我當你那台刀的麻醉師，可你卻說不必。她的病例我看過，對麻醉藥的劑量需求比一般人大，整個東大醫院也就只有我能拿捏。」白石皺眉道。  
不二微笑道：「不，不能是你。這麼棘手的案子怎麼可能會再拖你下水？你已幫我良多。你看今天是我帶著所有外科團隊跟家屬下跪道歉，我在這裡不需要自尊但你需要，讓我來吧，這種黑鍋我來背。」說罷，他正要離開，卻被白石抓著手不放。  
「抱歉。可是我就是無法看著你這樣。手術不是成功的嗎？」白石輕聲問道。  
不二燦笑道：「是成功的。是死於併發症。」他頓了一頓，又道：「對方隱瞞藥物過敏的歷史，我們也來不及查出來，護士用藥沒個注意造成的悲劇。」  
「可這是後續傷口調理出了差錯，跟你一點關係也沒有，不是嗎？」白石問道。  
不二聳了聳肩，道：「沒把病人從鬼門關前拉回來，就是我主治醫師的錯。」他一把將病例塞到白石手中，正色道：「你再回去好好看看吧。」  
「好。」白石皺眉道。  
不二微笑道：「對了，一樣今天中午我有他的門診，屆時再讓龍崎通知你，我先走啦！」語畢他鞋跟一轉大步流星地離開。  
白石愣愣地看著不二的背影，連跡部都看得出來不二又更瘦了，他單薄的肩膀到底承受多大的壓力，白石不敢去想。  
只是白石不由自主的想起不二跟院長拍桌的情形，提到對自己的處分，不二完全沒反駁，但提到對他團隊的質疑，不二站起來凝視著院長的雙眼。  
「森永老夫人的病例我早已評估過不適合接來本院。手術成功是大家有目共賭的，病人最終病逝是因為術後照料方式出問題。您此刻卻怪罪到我團隊身上，這說不過去吧？一切責罰衝著我來就好。」不二厲聲道。  
白石認識不二這麼久，第一次聽到他這麼說話，擲地有聲，風骨錚錚。  
會議尾聲，院長表示對不二的懲罰結果會另行公佈。不二瀟灑地笑了笑，說什麼都好，只要讓他在東大負責他想負責的那個案子就好，其他記過處分他完全不在乎。  
白石卻知道他所謂的不在乎是指，他完全不想管他們的鬥爭，也對獎懲沒有興趣，他之所以待在這裡全是因為他友人的病例在這家醫院，剩下的對待病患，他都是十分精神對待，全力以赴，問心無悔。

不二太累了，九點的問診，他先通知櫃檯延期到九點半才開始。等龍崎來到診間找不二的時候，不二正趴在桌上睡著，而桌上的空水杯跟藥罐龍崎已經不曉得該說什麼才好。  
他又吞了胃藥就睡了。可她也不好再說什麼，三十六個小時沒有闔眼，任誰都會疲憊不堪。龍崎猶豫好一會兒，終於還是叫醒不二。  
「不二醫師，要開始門診了嗎？」龍崎輕聲問道。  
不二抬起頭，微笑道：「好，再去倒杯咖啡給我吧。」  
看著不二又恢復雲淡風輕的樣子，龍崎一陣心疼，看著都能暈過去了還必須完成早上的門診，更何況今天還有一個那位病患。  
他的兒時玩伴，他珍惜的人，為了他咬牙都要待在東大醫院的人，跡部景吾。


	7. Chapter 7

（06）  
不二抬頭看了口時間，知道自己又耽誤了跡部的看診時間，大概又要被他罵了一頓吧。他苦笑出來，白袍披了就往107號病房去了。  
不過跡部今日倒是挺安靜，吃過飯後正在看報告，不二這才想起集團的財務報告會計師應該也簽證完了才對。  
「你來了？」跡部從報告上移開目光，看著不二不悅地道。  
不二微笑道：「抱歉，這次耽誤太久，我跟你道歉。」  
跡部嘆道：「別道歉了，你忙碌，連小助手剛才都跟我說過，說你早上開了會耽誤到門診時間，反正你看我的診從沒在準點上，我也習慣了。」  
不二燦笑道：「謝謝你，小景。」  
跡部點點頭，說道：「說吧，這次回診要做些什麼？我記得你說要做顱內壓監測？」  
不二想了一下，微笑道：「我看是不必了，你的顱內壓正常，我剛來之前已經看過你的報告。」  
跡部瞪了不二一眼，道：「那還找我過來？不曉得本大爺很忙嗎？」  
不二歪著頭笑道：「我想看看你呀，而且你的行事曆不是都已經確定了，每兩週找我報到一次，我怕你沒來還覺得奇怪。」  
跡部哼了一聲，道：「別傻了，醫院這種地方誰想要這麼頻繁地來報到？」  
「這就是對兒時玩伴的情誼嗎，真令人難過。」不二微笑道。  
跡部也不好意思回他。不二確實每兩週都會讓他報到一次，也不一定都會有檢測，沒檢測的話就是兩人閒話家常的時間。雖說來醫院很麻煩，但跡部也不反對就是了。  
「你明天有會要開嗎？」不二突然問道，他頓了一頓，又道：「董事會那裡應該已經開會承認報告了吧？你有其他經營會議要開嗎？」  
跡部狐疑地道：「我有時候都在懷疑你到底是醫生還是商業人士，對公司經營精明得不像平常人。」  
不二笑道：「過獎。我好歹也是被當集團接班人培養好一陣子。而且哪比得上您？」他湊過去看了跡部家的報表，笑問道：「看了老半天，有什麼特別發現？」  
跡部皺眉道：「老樣子。有本大爺的帶領下還能出什麼狀況，你不要太小看我。」  
不二只看了一眼，心中有底了，微笑道：「我看的出來，你看公司金流增加都源自於營業活動，這不正是你的功勞嗎？」  
跡部決定阻止討論報表的對話，他嘆道：「如果同句話讓父親大人說出來我大概會高興死。」他頓了一頓，又道：「明天一整天都沒有會，不過晚上跟父親大人有一場飯局。你有其他安排？」  
不二溫言道：「那安排你住這裡一晚可好？我其實已經交代行政那裡了，說安排107號病房給你。你意下如何？」  
「我還能拒絕嗎？」跡部皺眉道。  
不二燦笑看著他，說道：「我可是醫生喔。」  
跡部道：「好吧。」他頓了一頓，又道：「今晚國光會過來嗎？」  
不二猶豫了一下，應道：「恐怕無法，今晚他有一台大刀要處理，病患心臟瓣膜剝離，處理起來要花一點時間。」  
「所以只有本大爺一個人在病房？」跡部不悅地道。  
不二笑著搖頭，應道：「不，還有我，我陪你。」

跡部驚呆了，幾乎是在他同意他能在隔壁床上小瞇一會兒後，不二幾乎是沾床就秒睡，輕淺緩和的呼吸，他睡到不醒人事。  
不二是側睡並且背對著他，連白袍都沒脫，直接讓他嶙峋的蝴蝶骨撐起漂亮的弧度。  
跡部走近他，輕撫不二的臉頰，剛才都沒發現不二的臉色簡直是青白色的，雙眼下方的淡青色道出他連日的疲憊。跡部有些心疼，他忍不住幫他脫了白袍，抱起不二到自己king size的床上。  
即使隔著厚重的白袍，跡部都要能摸到不二的鋼琴骨，不二這半年多來瘦了一大圈，本來就很瘦，現在又把自己操成這樣，他不自覺地收緊懷抱。  
跡部不清楚不二這麼堅持每兩週來找他報到的原因何在，但看不二累成這樣，他決心要當個聽話的病人。  
也不知道過了多久，打破107號病房寧靜的是不二手機的聲音。不二立刻驚醒，發現跡部抱著他，不二來不及弄清怎麼回事，先處理緊急電話。  
掛了電話後，不二的神情簡直跟睡著時的疲憊判若兩人。  
「怎麼回事？」跡部疑惑地問道，看著不二再度穿上白袍。  
不二微笑道：「急刀。我去處理一下。」  
跡部也不曉得為什麼，突然抓著不二的手，問道：「那晚上？晚上怎麼辦？」  
不二想了半晌，微笑道：「你睡著之前，我會回來，相信我。」


	8. Chapter 8

（07）  
不二沒有說謊，他幾乎拿出生平絕學完成那台急刀，並且趕在跡部晚上十一點就寢前趕回去107號病房。  
跡部笑道：「你還真的說到做到。」  
不二微笑道：「那當然。你快睡吧，我看著你睡，等你睡著我要去吃宵夜了。」  
「宵夜？」跡部皺眉反問道，他頓了一頓，道：「你什麼時候染上吃宵夜的習慣？我記得你吃宵夜的話半夜都會胃痛。」  
不二笑道：「沒辦法，痛也得吃。而且你也看到了，我今天忙得腳不著地，連一頓飯都沒能好好吃。」  
跡部心疼，一把抱住不二的身子。不二沒料到跡部如此，重心不穩撞入跡部懷中。跡部不悅地道：「不二周助，你身上的骨頭太多了。」  
不二燦笑道：「我身上的骨頭跟你一樣多。」他輕輕拍了拍跡部的背示意他放開，跡部卻不肯。不二無奈，他又掙脫不了跡部的懷抱，只能任由對方抱著。  
所幸跡部也沒抱很久，他道：「那我先睡了。你等我睡著才能離去。」見到不二笑著點頭，跡部這才闔上雙眼睡去。  
不二確定跡部睡著後，便離開病房。只是闔上房門的那一剎那，不二背靠著門緩緩坐倒。  
他抱他了，這只是個關心問候的擁抱而已，不二如此說服自己，然而心跳怦怦加速，明明內心清楚得很，他到底在期待什麼？  
沒有透過跡部才離去的被單或是睡過的枕頭，而是他確實被他抱在懷中，感受他的體溫，聞到他身上淡香水的味道。但這都不是重點。跡部怦怦的心跳同樣撞擊胸口，不二突然有些想哭。  
他的心還在啊，他一直以為跡部的心已經跟著手塚走了。看著他深深愛著的人與自己摯友成了一對伴侶，他也只能獻上祝福而已。  
便這樣，不遠不近，選擇他舒服我自在的距離陪在跡部旁邊吧。不二頹然坐倒好半晌，直到有人叫他。  
「小助？」那人溫言道。  
不二抬頭，燦笑道：「阿藏，你終於來了。」他聞了聞對方手提的袋子，笑道：「這麼好，還幫我送宵夜？」  
那人正是白石，他苦笑道：「我想你今天大概什麼都沒吃，你說這個時間點過來，我就順便帶宵夜來。」  
不二餓得發昏了，直接拿過餐盒低頭吃了起來。白石心細，抽空回公寓燉了粥給不二，裡面還加了許多暖胃的藥材。飯跟裡面的配料也燉的容易咀嚼，完全算準了不二會狼吞虎嚥地吃完粥。果不其然，他三下五除二地很快就吃完了。  
肚子裡有東西也讓不二舒服多了，他微笑道：「阿藏，謝謝你。」  
白石收了餐盒，嘆了一口氣，說道：「才被他們盯說要提醒你吃飯，結果三餐我都沒盯成，還好還趕上宵夜。」  
不二笑道：「阿藏對我這麼好，我會不好意思的。」  
白石皺眉道：「瞎說些什麼，我都沒不好意思了，你有什麼好不好意思？」他頓了一頓，又道：「跡部的狀況如何？」  
不二正色道：「睡下了。我說要幫他做顱內壓監測，但一直找不到適當的時機。他白天血壓正常，顱內壓大概也在正常範圍。所以我想⋯⋯。」  
白石何等聰明，不等不二說完，接話道：「所以你打算他熟睡的時候監測。」  
不二點頭道：「正是。禮拜一放假的時候我去找了榊主任跟華村主任討論一下，他們建議我觀察小景睡眠的情形。」  
白石聽到榊跟華村兩位專科主任的名字，皺眉道：「你去找了那兩位前輩？」  
不二笑道：「是啊。走吧，我們得趁小景睡著時使用儀器。」  
所以白天的時候不二並沒有說謊，也沒有耍著跡部玩。他與白石輪流盯著儀器看，並將上頭數據紀錄下來。  
「阿藏，我對不起你，讓你陪著我參與這麼多破事。」不二歉然道。  
白石握著不二的手，苦笑道：「沒辦法，你天生生來剋我的。我更無法放著你不管。你把太多事情攬在自己身上了，所以請不要拒絕我對你伸出援手。」  
不二笑嘆道：「好。這個我同意，真的謝謝你！」  
兩人沉默半晌，太陽已經悄悄升起。  
「阿藏，你的生日要到了吧？我記得是這週末。我看了一下班表，剛好那兩天我們都沒班。我要請曾參與森永老夫人的外科團隊成員們吃飯，你也一起來吧？」不二微笑道。  
白石瞪了不二一眼，道：「你們團隊，我去湊什麼熱鬧？」  
不二笑道：「順便幫你慶生啊。你想要的話也能帶你的助手過來，我買單。」  
白石嘆道：「好，你再發聚餐地址跟時間給我吧。」  
然而白石並不曉得那天晚上讓他跟不二的人生有了翻天覆地的變化。

翌日一早，等跡部醒時，見到的是不二坐在椅子上頭靠著牆淺眠的景象，他微微一愣。  
這傢伙是多累啊，想起不二沾床就睡的情形，跡部實在不敢想像不二有多疲憊。只是坐著這麼難睡，他怎麼不去睡在病床上？  
跡部想了想，躡手躡腳的來到不二面前，拿著自己的西裝外套想為不二蓋上，不二卻醒了。  
「睡得好嗎，小景？」不二微笑道。  
跡部皺眉道：「這句話是我該問你的吧？」  
不二噗哧笑道：「好吧，我睡得不好，想回家睡覺了。」他邊說邊站起身。  
「你現在要回家？」跡部詫異地道。  
不二輕笑道：「我好歹也有假可以放的。走吧，我送你回家。」


	9. Chapter 9

（08）  
不二送跡部回家，特意心細地讓他坐在後座。然而送跡部回家時他也順便找了櫻田執事拿了資料才走。只是這次還有一封跡部弘仁的信。  
信的內容很簡便，其中有一句讓不二有些在意：「內人早就告訴我所有事情，我其實都知道。」他冷笑一聲，迅速看過後就撕掉了。  
回到家，他直接倒頭就睡，連睡了一天才記得給白石發聚餐簡訊。  
他是要好好謝謝白石的，從學生時代他就寵著他，即便到了現在，總怕他被東大醫院這群老狐狸吃抹乾淨，所以暗地裡幫他良多，這些不二通通都知道。  
但他可是不二周助，自幼被培養當接班人的他，察言觀色八面玲瓏的本事他沒有不會的。說來諷刺，當時的訓練居然在這時候派上用場。  
不二想了一下，打電話訂了餐廳後，這才給白石和龍崎等人撥電話。

難得的假日，不二早已期待很久了。上回他放假都泡在榊主任或是華村主任那裡，這次一定要好好享受假期才可以。  
雖說是享受假日，可他根本沒有閒下來的命。還是當天往返千葉一趟，就為了去幫忙義診。這次義診他也沒有跟白石說，不然白石絕對會強押他去休息。  
等到從千葉趕回東京已經是晚上六點，他與他的團隊成員終於在餐廳碰頭，不二的意思是跟他們道歉，說當時讓他們難堪的補償。可全部人都知道不二在講反話。  
手術沒有失敗，何來道歉？與其說這是補償他們，不如說這是慶功宴。  
不過說慶功可能高調了，不二早已想好另一個說詞。  
「呦！原來是幫白石醫師慶生呀，我就知道。想說白石醫師怎麼出現了！」一名叫川康的女醫師笑道，她是不二的副手之一。  
「你不知道嗎，不二醫師跟白石醫師的關係一直都很好，他會幫他慶生不無道理。」回應川康醫師的是白石的副手，日高女護士。  
從兩人的團隊都相當熟悉彼此就知道不二與白石大概滿常帶著他們出來一起吃飯。就算沒有，通常也在手術室裡碰頭過了。  
「白石醫師真的不考慮追回不二醫師嗎？」小坂田問道，手撐著頭，雙眼有些迷離，大概是酒喝多了。  
她朋友龍崎連忙道：「你別亂說。他們的關係正直的很。」  
「正直歸正直。結果外科兩大天菜都不是直男，想著就難過。」麻醉科，白石的副手加藤女護士笑嘆道。  
正當他們團隊成員你一言我一句聊開時，不二與白石全當沒聽到，兩人默默坐一桌安靜地吃著飯。  
「不生氣嗎？被他們討論成那樣子。」不二笑問道。  
白石搖頭道：「習慣了。況且他們說的也一半對，我們本來就不是直男啊，沒什麼好隱瞞的。」他看著不二，又道：「但是你給追嗎？」  
不二噗哧笑道：「當初說好不吃回頭草的人是誰？」  
白石咧嘴笑道：「你別急著拆穿嘛，我這不是給他們一個更好八卦的議題？」  
「是，我錯了。你打算上演前男友的逆襲我也無法攔你呢。」不二笑道。  
兩人之所以聊開是因為餐點已經吃的差不多。  
不二見白石放下刀叉後，笑道：「走吧，我還要帶你去一個地方。」  
白石愣愣地道：「還有行程？」  
不二笑著道：「那當然。你連生日蛋糕都還沒吃。」  
不二買單後，拉著白石先向同事們告退，他們又笑了一陣，說白石醫師不二醫師這麼晚還有行程他們不意外的，白石與不二聞言也沒惱，笑了笑祝福他們玩的愉快。  
兩人搭了車，過了十分鐘終於抵達目的地。  
白石詫異地扭頭看著不二，道：「酒吧？有沒有搞錯，我幾百年沒喝酒了！」  
不二笑道：「先別預設立場。這不是普通的酒吧，這是gay bar。你的生日禮物在裡面等你。」  
白石差點氣節，他低吼道：「不二周助，你這樣拒絕我也太傷我的心。」  
不二哈哈一笑，道：「走吧，我介紹個人給你認識，你會喜歡他的，相信我。」說著，他推了白石進酒吧。  
即便知道這裡是gay bar，白石還是有些不自在。人說酒是能放鬆的東西，可深諳麻醉學的他卻清楚這只是依靠酒精的自我麻痺而已。  
「你這是酒喝不夠啦！」不二笑道。  
白石狠狠瞪了不二一眼，這傢伙說歸說，也是滴酒不沾的類型。手上那杯看上去是瑪格莉特，其實只是一般的番茄汁。  
不二笑道：「阿藏，我們去那邊坐。」他指了指一張小圓桌。  
白石點點頭，便跟在不二身後往圓桌方向去了。  
說真的，這個bar的裝潢其實很舒適乾淨，沒有太多扎眼的燈光秀，而且裡面提供的酒都很好，音樂也是。不二挑的位置其實極好，一眼還能看到表演舞台。bar裡甚至還有一台演奏鋼琴。  
「有鋼琴，你不露個兩手？」白石笑著打趣道。果然是不二，見到鋼琴雙眼發亮的神情即使已經三十幾歲了，仍舊掩飾不了。  
不二克制地笑道：「有機會的。今天主角不是我。」他頓了一頓，剛好週遭響起一陣掌聲，卻見舞台走出一名年輕人，不二又道：「主角是他。」


	10. Chapter 10

（09）  
那名男子很年輕，儘管對方天生少年白髮，但給人的年輕氣息卻掩飾不了。他抬起頭環視酒吧一眼，朝眾人微微鞠躬，便開始拉起他的小提琴。  
不二果真是學過音樂的，只聽了前奏便笑道：「帕格尼尼《隨想曲No.24》，一上來就帕格尼尼的曲子，有趣了。」  
白石不像不二懂音樂，也不知道帕格尼尼到底何方神聖，他只知道他拉的琴很好聽，人也很好看。不二說對了，雖說他是在開玩笑的情況下說他會是他喜歡的類型，但白石真的無從反駁。  
不管是琴音還是這個人，白石想把他好好地烙印在腦海中。  
是天籟，聽了一陣子白石終於明白不二說的有趣是什麼意思。帕格尼尼的曲子難拉，詩意豐富，若沒一定水準的技巧是拉不來的。  
至於他的外貌，那名青年有著俊雅的五官，劍眉星目，陶醉音樂的樣子更是讓人沉醉。精瘦長挑的身形透過合身剪裁的西裝顯現出來。  
聽他兩曲拉罷，逕自走來不二這一圓桌。白石震驚，不二倒是隨性地笑道：「還想拉哪一首？是需要伴奏了嗎？」  
「麻煩不二前輩了。」青年笑著道。  
不二隨即站起身，笑道：「我就知道。哪首都可以，還好我今天沒喝酒，你點曲子吧。」說完，他便要跟著青年回到舞台。  
白石抓著不二的手，低聲問道：「小助，等等。你不介紹一下？」  
不二噗哧笑道：「晚一些吧，我給你時間自行去Google他的資訊，等我們表演完抽考你。」  
當青年牽著不二上台時，台下響起熱烈的掌聲。掌聲更勝剛才那名青年，白石都快懷疑不二是不是常來這裡彈鋼琴兼差了。  
他們兩人合奏，白石有一種此曲只有天上有的感覺。不二的琴技直逼專業級他是知道的，但青年也不遑多讓。白石想起不二的交代，連忙拿出手機點開瀏覽器，搜尋關鍵字：小提琴家、少年白髮。  
沒查還不知道，查出來的結果差點嚇得他從高腳椅上跌下來。青年的少年白髮特徵太強，很快就跳出一個結果。盯著他的名字，白石忍不住低聲唸出來。  
佐伯虎次郎。  
他再看著他的照片跟簡介。這人太可怕了，不過二十六歲的年紀，幾乎包辦國內外音樂大獎，去年才剛拿下姚阿幸小提琴比賽首獎，過去也拿過布拉姆斯小提琴大賽優勝。  
白石看得太專心，以至於他沒發現不二跟佐伯已經演奏完舒曼的《Three romances》一到三樂章，並且回來圓桌了。  
「有什麼新發現？」不二笑吟吟地道。  
白石抬頭，看著他們兩人，笑著道：「小助你哪裡認識這麼厲害的小提琴家？」他轉頭對佐伯正色道：「東大醫學院，麻醉科住院醫師，白石藏之介。」  
佐伯咧嘴笑道：「小提琴演奏家，佐伯虎次郎。」  
兩人握完手，不二笑道：「太好了，這樣你們都認識了。」  
佐伯是坐在白石對面的，他可以好好打量他。近看佐伯，他真的非常好看，特別是笑起來時給人如沐春風、陽光正向的感覺，那雙如夜的瞳眸閃著光芒，眼裡映著燈光彷彿有浩瀚星海。  
他的氣質很像⋯⋯不對，是綜合了他跟不二的氣質。陽光裡帶著溫潤，韌性中伴隨雲淡風輕。這是佐伯給他的感覺。  
佐伯主動說道：「白石前輩您好，我跟不二前輩是朋友，曾經一起練過琴。後來我到國外深造，不二前輩支助我良多，讓我得以師事名師學習琴技，才有今天的成就。」  
白石傻愣愣地看著不二道：「我怎麼不知道你還專門練過鋼琴？」  
不二雙手抱胸，笑道：「問這話真沒禮貌。我好歹練過鋼琴好長一段時間，不然你以為我的專業水準從哪裡來？」  
白石突然想起不二曾經說過想當鋼琴家，但因他太聰明太優秀，被抓去作為集團繼承人培養。後來他跑去學醫了，成了現在的神經外科醫師。他還說反正都是靠手指吃飯，管不了這麼多了。白石猜想他神乎其技的打結技巧可能也跟他彈琴有關係。  
這大概就是不二吧，無論做什麼都能優秀得讓人挑不出毛病。  
不二又道：「阿藏，我與小虎會認識還有一個原因，他是我集團下娛樂部門的重點培訓人員。不過他是進軍古典小提琴界的。下個月要開始著手錄製布拉姆斯的音樂專輯。」  
白石瞭然，難怪他們認識。  
「白石前輩平常聽古典音樂嗎？」佐伯笑著問道。  
白石苦笑道：「比較常聽鋼琴曲，是受你身旁那人影響。」  
佐伯神情一黯。然而白石還沒說完。  
只聽白石又道：「但你為我打開另一扇窗。佐伯，你的琴音有魔力，我喜歡你拉琴。」  
佐伯笑了出來。  
白石看呆了，那是佐伯發自內心的笑容。


	11. Chapter 11

（10）  
透過對話，佐伯才意識到不二跟白石的交情有多麼好。兩人時常拌嘴，然而佐伯可以看的出來幾乎是白石在讓著他。  
「我說小助，小虎這麼好的一個青年，你怎麼就沒把握下來？」白石笑問道。聊了幾句，白石也跟著不二稱佐伯為小虎了。  
不二挑眉道：「你這問題是在找死嗎？我認識小虎的時候他都還沒成年。我若真的跟他交往，你以為我還會給你機會？」  
白石被不二反將一軍，笑道：「我是確認你真的要把小虎介紹給我。」  
不二笑嘆道：「是真的。小虎是好青年。人見人愛花見花開。」  
佐伯很快就知道他們之間是什麼關係，過去有什麼歷史。不二與白石並沒有任何隱瞞，透過幾句瘋言瘋語直接道出他們曾經是情侶。這反而讓佐伯放心下來。  
白石藏之介，佐伯在心底默唸白石的名字。不二都叫他阿藏。光是那英俊典雅的外貌就讓人心生好感，不二說對了，他跟他都有著陽光般的氣質。  
「你放心吧，我跟你的不二前輩現在是很正直的友誼關係。」白石故作正經地道。  
佐伯被他們的拌嘴逗笑了。  
「抱歉，我有個疑問，像你這樣的公眾人物進出這種地方好嗎？」白石關心地問道。沒有直接問出來，但他想問的是gay bar這種地方。  
佐伯很快領會到白石問題的關鍵，親和地笑道：「沒問題的。我總覺得大眾對於走音樂藝術的人在這方面接受程度反而高。我的性向很早就攤在鏡頭下了，你放心這對我的演奏生涯並不構成影響。」  
白石這才放心的點點頭。  
不二看著他們，溫言道：「話說回來，你們交換聯繫方式吧，可以好好認識一下。」  
佐伯與白石聞言巴不得不二這句話，兩人連忙掏出手機，立刻交換聯繫方式。  
不二默默看著，有些欣慰的笑了。  
佐伯雖然學音樂，但可能很早就認識不二，跟著他什麼場面都見過，因此也相當博學多聞，很快就與白石聊開。遇到不清楚的地方則是很傾聽白石的看法。  
兩人沒一會兒功夫就把對放家世背景、興趣職業摸了個透徹。  
聊了好一陣子，眼看時間晚了，不二笑著道：「阿藏，明天還要上班，我們該撤了。」  
白石回過神來，低頭看錶，已經晚上十一點。想起明天九點他跟不二有一台大刀，知道此刻該回去洗洗睡了。  
佐伯驚訝地道：「已經這麼晚了嗎？」  
白石笑著點頭，應道：「歡樂的時光總是過得特別快。」  
不二給了白石一個白眼，調侃道：「這時候就不吵著回去了，算我服了你。」  
白石被不二打趣，也不惱，咧嘴笑道：「我倒是度過了一個值得紀念的生日夜晚。」  
佐伯一愣，反問道：「白石前輩的生日是今天？」  
白石笑道：「是啊，小助跟同仁已經先幫我慶生了。你別放在心上。」  
佐伯希望能留給白石好印象，更想持續這段關係。可一時間還沒想好該怎麼做，時間又晚了，他不想讓白石太晚回去，以免影響到他明日的工作表現。  
不二開口道：「對了，小虎你不是下個月在三得利音樂廳有演奏會，若我沒記錯的話還有貴賓席的門票吧？」  
白石抬頭，佐伯眨了眨眼。  
「阿藏不是說了，他想多看你拉琴。放心，被我調教過他很能欣賞古典音樂的。」不二嘆道，有種恨鐵不成鋼的味道。  
兩人雖然單純，但絕不是傻子，佐伯連忙道：「白石前輩，我再跟您聯繫把貴賓票拿給您，希望您與不二前輩能一起來聽我拉琴。」  
「好！」白石欣喜地道。  
只有不二在一旁漠然看著他們，兩人相約就好了，牽扯他幹嘛？再說以他的身分要弄到票根本不是難事。  
緩了緩情緒，不二微笑道：「阿藏，明天早上九點的刀別忘記了。小虎我送他回去。」  
「再麻煩你送他回家了。」白石笑道。他的樣子儼然在交代不二好好護送他的男朋友。

不二這次沒開車出門，而是請自己家司機來接他。他則與佐伯一起坐在後座。  
「前輩介紹了一位有趣的人給我認識呢。」佐伯笑著道。  
「阿藏是好人，會對你好的。當然也得看你們的緣分，我就做到這樣了。」不二溫言道。  
「謝謝前輩！」佐伯爽朗的笑道。  
不二笑嘆道：「沒什麼謝不謝的。感情的事強求不來，加油吧。」  
佐伯轉頭看著不二，不二的神情雖然微笑，可背後似乎有更多故事。他輕聲問道：「前輩沒事嗎？」  
不二自知自己顯露太多情緒，連忙笑道：「我沒事。就是有點想睡了。」  
佐伯瞭然地點點頭。下車前，他突然問了一個不二難以回答的問題：「不二前輩，白石前輩原來的髮色是那樣子嗎？」  
他記得不二沒有立刻回答他，而是看著他好久，才終於說：「如果可以的話，我希望他能早點染回來。這就靠你了，小虎。」  
佐伯直到很久以後才明白不二當時的話是什麼意思，以及不二跟白石背後究竟還要多少故事。  
今晚不管是佐伯還是白石，進家門前先抬頭看著夜空，夏目漱石的告白神句竄進腦袋：「今晚的月色真美。」  
月色真的很美，與你一起看，最美。


	12. Chapter 12

（11）  
後來佐伯有沒有順利將演奏會門票拿給白石已經不是不二的事了。看著自己同事每天春風滿面的上班，不二一喜一憂。  
就這樣又過了三個月，不二一如既往地讓跡部每兩週就過來找他。  
坦白說跡部真的是個聽話的病患，嘴上不服從，然而每次都將不二開的藥按時吃完，連不二都訝異無比。  
一次不二終於忍不住問起：「我實在很訝異你居然會乖乖吃我開的藥。」  
跡部看著不二，像在看一個笨蛋一樣，不二的辛苦在他勤跑醫院都有目共睹了，更何況不二看上去一次比一次更瘦。  
「怎麼了？」不二問道。  
跡部嘆道：「我只是在想如果能多配合你一點，起碼能減輕你的工作量。」他頓了一頓，指著不二早就不合肩的白袍，問道：「那件白袍是九個月前醫院發的吧？」  
不二一愣，微笑道：「是啊。穿好久了。」  
跡部淡道：「而且也不合身。你覺得這樣華麗嗎？」  
不合身？不二瞪大雙眼，每天忙得腳不著地的他從來沒有意識到這個問題。還沒完，跡部突然起身走近他，幫他理了理長袍。  
「瘦了。」跡部嫌棄地道。  
不二不敢回話，他甚至不自覺地閉氣。光是聞到跡部身上淡香水的味道他都覺得奢侈，現在幾乎只要再近一點，他是不是會把他擁入懷中？  
但沒有，跡部幫他理完衣領後就鬆手了，他正色道：「我知道你每天都快睡在手術室，但儀容還是要顧，肚子也是。」  
不二噗哧笑道：「你說的對極了，如果我每個病患都像你這麼聽話，我絕對會省事很多。」  
跡部挑眉道：「所以這次你又要檢查什麼？我都快覺得你把我身上每個細胞都翻出來檢查完了。」  
不二笑著搖頭，應道：「差的遠呢，起碼你的基因模組我還沒機會看過。不然改天我試試？你多待一天讓我取樣如何？」  
跡部瞪了不二一眼，決定不要跟醫生討論生物問題，特別是外科醫生，他聽出不二的意思，嘆道：「我就住一晚吧。」  
不二笑著點頭。  
每次讓跡部回診，他覺得自己好無理取鬧，有時候不為別的，就是為了看他而已。隨著院方給他的壓力越來越大，手術安排越發密集，唯有看著跡部才讓他一次次想起自己待在醫院最重要原因。  
「晚上幾點回來？」跡部問道。他已經很習慣不二手術滿檔的行程。  
不二笑嘆道：「回來可能已經三點了，你先睡吧。我就睡椅子⋯⋯。」他還沒說完，立刻被跡部打斷。  
跡部厲聲道：「你膽敢再睡椅子上，下次就回去診間睡！」想到不二每回都睡椅子他就心疼。  
不二一愣，燦笑出來。他還是會關心他的吧，這就夠了。  
等不二回自己診間的時候，他突然想起一件事：跡部這次沒有問起手塚的下落。

八月很快就到了，對於一個集團來說，九月有一件極重要的事必須在八月就開始規劃處理。  
他發現跡部近幾日有些奇怪，問道：「為什麼事情煩心？」  
跡部看著他，猶豫了一下，道：「雖然我很少把經營集團的壓力帶給你，但這次真的讓我不敢置信。」  
他一愣，湊過去看，發現跡部在看九月中的股東常會出席名單。  
上面沒有跡部。也就是說跡部身為集團的經營層居然沒有被安排出席股東常會。  
跡部不悅地道：「你知道嗎，本大爺從五歲開始出席股東常會，過去連續十年代表經營團隊對外發表未來經營藍圖跟宣布股利發放，這是本大爺這三十二年來第一次連出席都沒辦法的一次。」  
他想了想，雙手搭在跡部的肩上，溫言道：「別多想了。之前跟伯父吃飯，他都沒透露一點風聲嗎？」  
跡部聞言，思索半晌，摀著頭道：「不知道，我想不起來，頭好痛。能幫我拿頭痛藥嗎？」  
他搖頭道：「吃藥傷身，我幫你按按頭吧。」  
跡部這次的頭痛來得又急又猛，頹然坐倒在椅子上。過了不曉得多久，頭痛才減緩一些，也才終於感覺到他按摩頭部的技術真的很有一手。  
他輕聲問道：「有想起來了嗎？」  
跡部努力想，記憶好片段，無法連貫。好像整個拼圖被人藏起來了好幾片，看上去破碎不堪。  
他正色道：「你覺得會不會是集團裡出了一點事，董事長希望能保護你，所以不讓你在股東面前出現？」  
跡部一愣，有內幕？身為管理階層有他，下任跡部集團的接班人竟然沒有參加股東會？他實在很想知道公司會用什麼理由堂塞股東。  
「還是沒想出來嗎？」他輕聲問道。  
跡部挫敗地搖搖頭，嘆道：「想不起來。」  
「但是你頭痛了。我之前忙碌都沒注意，你的頭很常這麼痛嗎？」他正色問道。  
跡部知道他是醫生，也曉得他是關心他，便也沒隱瞞，認真回道：「不常。我雖然是偏頭痛的體質，但這麼痛卻是最近才有。」  
「時間持續多久了？」他續問道。  
「年報公佈後。」跡部照實回答。  
年報公佈後，那就是六月開始就會這麼痛了，不過頻率不高。他瞭然點點頭，正色道：「聽我說，後天回不二那裡看診的時候請務必把狀況跟他說。」  
跡部一愣，皺眉道：「這樣小助會更擔心吧？」  
他溫言道：「擔心是正常的。但你別忘記他同時也是這方面的專業，也只有他能幫你。」  
跡部覺得他說的話有道理，道：「好，我聽你的。畢竟本大爺已經答應他會當個聽話的病人。」  
他欣慰的點點頭。  
「抱我？」跡部揚眉道。  
他猶豫了一下，這才抱了抱跡部。  
跡部又道：「只有這樣？」  
他看著他的雙唇，好半晌，忍俊道：「不行。你剛吃完墨魚麵，還沒刷牙。」


	13. Chapter 13

（12）  
翌日白石開完刀，想起不二今日休假，便想約他吃晚飯，然而電話怎麼打不二就是沒接。想起他老是泡在榊教授或華村教授那裡，過去那兩科問卻也找不到人。  
白石靈光乍現，去了一趟東大圖書館。果真在一處最靜謐的角落最大的桌子發現不二。  
桌上疊滿參考文獻，不二低著頭寫著東西。白石鬆了一口氣。時光好像回到學生時代，他跟他還有手塚一起上圖書館趕報告的樣子。  
不二一旦認真起來，彷彿自帶結界可以將所有外務杜之於外。白石乾脆拿了一本書坐到他對面看了起來。  
也不曉得過了多久，打斷不二思緒的可能是白石肚子餓的叫聲，也可能是不二想找的那本書剛好被白石拿走了。不二抬頭，微微一愣，看著白石手上的書，下意識地準備伸手去拿，白石卻避開了。  
「不休息一下嗎？」白石咧嘴笑道。  
不二笑嘆道：「我還在趕報告。明天早上晨會要討論的案例。你也看到了《論Mannitol使用時機暨抗癲癇療法》。」  
白石皺眉，不悅地道：「這次實驗是誰指導的？」  
不二微笑道：「白川教授。」  
「那個老狐狸！怕是又利用你去幫他寫報告，他負責掛名吧！」白石拍桌怒道。  
白川教授，明明也是神經外科的大老之一，可是他壓榨研究生或年輕醫生幫他做研究寫報告早就不是什麼秘密，惡名昭彰。白石只是聽到白川教授的名字就氣憤不已。不二太久沒回東大醫學院，許多當時疼他的教授都退休了。  
不二低聲提醒道：「小聲一點，這裡是學校，別嚷嚷。」  
白石抬頭看著不二青白的臉色，正色道：「就我所知你昨天已經為了兩台刀忙到今天清晨，你該不會沒睡？」  
不二燦笑道：「怎麼可能沒睡，剛睏了有小睡半小時。你放心吧。」  
白石嘆道：「休息一下吧。等等報告我也幫你一下，兩個人才快。」  
不二猶豫了一下，不願站起來。白石突然意識到什麼，連忙撫上不二的額頭。不二在低燒。  
白石皺眉道：「過度疲勞。你過度勞累就會低燒，怎麼不休息一下？」他頓了一頓，厲聲道：「你這兩天是不是都還沒吃東西？」  
不二燦笑出來，應道：「總瞞不過你。」  
白石臉色一沉，直接幫不二收拾桌面。不二知道白石鐵了心要把他帶離圖書館便也不掙扎，默默地幫忙收。  
當他們抱著一疊醫書去櫃檯刷借閱的時候大概全館的人都傻眼了，一人抱十本，每本都是磚頭書。好在不二早把車開來圖書館附近，也好在期刊不能外借，不然他們大概會抱書抱到手抽筋。  
把書跟不二扔進車之後，白石直接進入駕駛座。當他轉頭問副駕駛座的不二要吃什麼時，不二已經睡著了。  
白石不想驚動不二，乾脆路邊停車簡單地買了晚餐。等不二再醒的時候，白石還在他的車上幫他看報告，而車子已經停在不二的宅邸。  
不二微笑道：「你知道在燈光這麼不足下看報告傷眼睛嗎？」  
白石拿了手上的書輕敲不二的頭，嘆道：「得了，比你看一整天的書我還算客氣了。」他頓了一頓，道：「你這裡癲癇藥物使用，在鎮定劑用藥上我幫你修正過了。」  
不二湊過去看了一眼，唸了一段道：「雖然有一說癲能停跟痛痙丁能有效預防早發性癲癇發作，但在某些較高危險群病患使用上，預防效果有待觀察。」他看了看白石，微笑道：「果然是阿藏，我的報告這麼快就讓你發現錯誤了。」  
白石挑眉道：「這不像是你會犯的錯。你可能太累了吧？」  
不二燦笑道：「確實累人。」他扶著額頭，問道：「我睡了多久？」  
白石嘆道：「現在已經晚上十點了。我們離交出報告的時間只剩⋯⋯十小時。」  
不二噗哧笑道：「有你在不怕趕不上。」  
「這話是我在說的吧？」白石皺眉道。話一出口，他自己先是一愣，又想起學生時代的事了。  
醫學院課很緊很滿，報告多實驗多考試也多。一次報告，白石順口問了隔壁同學要不要跟他同組，沒想到就問到學霸不二，手塚剛好坐不二旁邊，於是三人就一組了。有著全系第一第二的學神在同組，白石簡直覺得自己努力空間很大。  
一直以為不二跟手塚都是天才型的人物，但沒有，他們比誰都認真。與他們相熟起來後，白石便好幾次抓到不二誤餐在圖書館睡著的場景。  
每次看似要壓死線的報告，不二總是能很順利地趕在前一刻產出。兩人熟識之後白石常說，有不二在不怕報告趕不上。  
此刻說這句的換成不二。  
早在他傍晚於圖書館找到不二時，白石便有重回學生時期的即視感。  
不二聳聳肩，笑問道：「剩下的進屋內說吧？」  
白石猶豫了一下，沒有應話。  
不二笑道：「進屋吧。」他指了指白石買的外賣，道：「都冷了，回家重煮過吧。」  
白石只好點頭答應。不過他一低頭，不二已經拿了他的手機給他，畫面顯示撥號中。  
不二微笑道：「今天住我家。跟他報備一下晚上不回去了。」  
白石瞪了不二一眼，不過還是對電話那一頭交代今晚的行程。  
「你答應我的，幫我看報告。我明天要交，只好有勞你陪我挑燈夜戰。」不二微笑道。  
看著不二漫不經心的笑容，白石突然有種這一切都是不二設計好的錯覺。


	14. Chapter 14

（13）  
白石一直到隨著不二從停車場回到公寓時都用一種怨懟的眼神看著他。不二感覺芒刺在背，但也就笑著打哈哈過去。  
好不容易回到公寓，第一件事就是整理剛抱回來的書本，把那些書全部安置到不二的書桌上。不二的書桌非常大張，然而當他們抱回來的書居然滿到快把桌面全部遮住時，兩人再度意識他們究竟抱了多少書回來。這也難怪他們在圖書館時讓人側目了。  
他們見狀，不禁一愣，接著相視一笑。  
不二說想先沖澡，白石便由他去了，順便用他的廚房想說做點東西來吃。但打開冰箱，裡面跟不二現在的胃袋一樣，空空如也。  
不二住的地方白石是知道的。這間公寓只是為了鄰近東大醫學院而買下的，學生時期在這裡住過幾年。不二本家雖然也在東京，但考量不二他隨時要stand by醫院的急call，因此才買了這個地方。  
這裡樓層高，視野極佳，坪數很大，是一層一間的高級公寓，地點及生活機能也很好，幾乎沒什麼缺點的住處，然而給不二住根本暴殄天物。  
雖然不二學生時代就在用這間套房，但比起學生時期他還在跟他交往時的溫馨，這裡現在只能用冷清來形容。  
不，不能算是冷清，連人用過的感覺都沒有，簡直就像是⋯⋯。白石嘆了一口氣，轉頭看著剛從房間出走來的不二，搖頭道：「我說，你的生活品質也太差了吧，這裡根本就是樣品屋。」  
不二一愣，輕笑道：「你是在讚美我這裡整理得很乾淨，隨時能出售的意思嗎？」  
白石撫額。不二的家一直都很乾淨，他自己愛乾淨，也有請人定期打掃，所以他們同居的時候白石是見過不二優等級的衛生習慣。他皺眉道：「我不是這個意思。你的冰箱也太誇張了，除了冰袋跟一些要冷藏冷凍的藥物，幾乎什麼都沒有。」  
不二燦笑道：「這個地方我只拿來睡覺而已。」  
「我就知道。」白石皺眉道。他指了指桌上的碗，嘆道：「我剛熱過了，你先吃一些吧，換我去洗澡。」  
不二微笑道：「好。你的盥洗衣服在原來的地方。」  
白石來到以前熟悉的房間，不二收得依舊乾淨整齊，他算了一下抽屜，拉開一看，裡面全都是他放在不二這裡的衣物，不僅如此，過去他放在他家的健身器材他也都幫他收的很好。從上面完全沒有指痕來看，為了擦成這麼閃亮不二肯定費了一番功夫。  
他不是很明白不二為什麼還收著他的東西，還收的這麼整齊。他有些緊張起來。  
白石再拉開隔壁的衣櫃，他記得是不二的衣櫃。裡面幾乎沒什麼衣服，只有白色長袍整齊的掛著，還有幾件外出服而已，他的東西甚至比自己的還少。  
白石不再想這麼多了，挑了一套睡衣便去沖澡了。等他從房間出來，不二又專注在報告上。  
「清粥你吃了嗎？」白石皺眉問道。  
不二抬頭笑道：「吃了。報告我也快看完了。你在車上已經幫我看的差不多啦，才說有你在不怕趕不出來。」  
白石搔著頭，坦然道：「講真的，我看了兩個小時，也就抓出你那個錯誤而已。其他都是語病問題。」他咧嘴笑道：「你是不是太少用日語作文，結果日語書寫能力退步了？」  
不二笑道：「大概是吧，有些地方我都覺得寫出來的字句拗口，多謝你幫我潤稿。」  
兩人很快又順了一遍報告，包括洗澡的時間，等要就寢時也差不多一點了。不二終於鬆了一口氣，連白石也笑了出來。  
他們同房而睡也不是第一次，不二的公寓有一張king size的大床，那張床永遠比五星飯店的床鋪更整齊。  
「還好你明天放假，不然真對你不住。」不二歉然道。  
白石笑道：「雖然放假，但我突然改變心意想去聽明早的晨會，去看你報告的樣子。」  
不二皺眉道：「我報告的樣子你還需要看嗎？學生時代我們還同組這麼多次，你早就看過好多回了吧？」  
白石笑著聳肩道：「不差這一次啊。」  
不二噗哧笑道：「那就來吧，你來，也好在台下提示我。就像以前那樣子。」  
就像以前那樣子，他在台上報告，他在台下提示，合作無間，默契完美，每回都能博得教授的讚美。  
白石笑著應下了。他看了看時間，正色道：「倒是你，明天早上除了晨會之外呢？我記得是例行性問診。還有跡部也是明天中午看診吧，那下午呢，我記得你休息半天。」  
不二要頭道：「沒有。我明天下午要去幫白川教授代課。」  
白石臉色丕變。  
不二趁白石罵他之前，連忙笑道：「你先聽我說完，我帶的是實驗課，是跟榊教授和華村教授一起合作的實驗課，我覺得會對我手上的案子有所幫助才答應下來。」  
原來還有這種利益交換，白石重重地嘆了一口氣，道：「罷了，隨你。早點睡吧。」  
不二卻拉著白石的手，溫言道：「先等等，請你老實告訴我吧，你下午找我，是不是還有其他事沒說？」  
白石心中堵堵的，他本來是想討論兩人手頭上最重要的那個案子，可見到不二忙的連吃飯睡覺都顧不上，住這麼好的地方卻半點生活品質都沒有時，他實在不忍。他想多幫他一點，想讓他不要這麼辛苦。  
「我說對了嗎？」不二微笑道。  
儘管燈光昏暗，白石還是可以想見不二那雲淡風輕的笑容。  
好半晌，像是過了一世紀，白石終於道：「我想之後再談這件事，好好睡吧，晚安。」他的語氣是連自己都沒注意過的柔和。


	15. Chapter 15

（14）  
隔天晨會，當台下的白石眼皮重到隨時會趴下睡死時，看到不二的樣子便勉強自己清醒。  
昨晚兩人上床睡覺的時間不是特別晚，但後續各懷心思有沒有睡好恐怕只有本人才知道了。白石肯定是睡不好的那一個。  
坐在他旁邊的不二注意力全放在晨會上，他的背脊挺直，神情認真。不二聽課的時候也是這般神情，白石再熟悉不過。  
接著不二是第三個上台報告的。不曉得是本間院長有意訓練，還是其他人眼紅他，對不二的報告內容提出的疑問幾乎都超出他神外的專業範圍，想挫他銳氣意味明顯。白石不禁冷笑起來。  
挫一個人的銳氣，他也得充滿銳氣才行。不二呢，圓融溫潤簡直如玉一般。先不說他的知識針對那些刁難的問題幾乎能對答如流，至於不會的地方倒是虛心請教完全沒有架子，最後在感謝白川教授給他這個機會參與研究。  
表面上是謝謝白川教授提攜照料，可在場的都聽出來白川教授根本對不二的報告不聞不問，就等著掛名而已。如此惡事跡讓客座教授不二用這麼隱晦的方式揭發出來，白川教授連個當面跟不二翻臉或辯駁的機會都沒有，倒讓本間院長記下一筆作為後續評鑑參考用了。  
後來在不二報告完之後，晨會中場休息。大概是讓那些早上有診的醫師們先離席準備了，當然也包括不二。  
白石見不二離開會議室，連忙追了上去。不二見到他也停下腳步。  
「怎麼，白石醫師打算陪我接下來的問診嗎？」不二微笑著問道。  
「別打趣我了。你剛才在晨會給白川教授難堪，他肯定不會放過你。」白石正色道。  
不二似笑非笑地看著他，淡問道：「那又如何？我應該要怕他嗎？」  
白石一愣。對啊，不二該怕他嗎？以後他就不會在東大醫學院，若要再有機會跟白川教授碰頭，大概也是在什麼國際研習會上。在那種場合，以不二的專業知識跟背景，他沒出手讓白川教授從東大醫學院的神壇掉下來就非常客氣了。  
不二淡道：「我不怨他，阿藏。白川教授的研究我挺感興趣。而且你放心，我準備了餞別禮給他。」  
白石苦笑道：「看來你還是在意的。」  
不二噗哧笑道：「餞別禮你還沒看呢。你看到以後會感謝我的。」他頓了一頓，又道：「好了，你還有事情沒跟我說？我看你昨晚睡不怎麼好，要不要回診間睡一下？」  
白石瞪了不二一眼，正色道：「我會睡不好也不想想是誰害的。」  
不二笑道：「那真對不住。另外也謝謝你昨天幫我，不然今天晨會報告就開天窗了。」  
「少來，沒我幫忙你一樣可以完成。」白石皺眉道。  
不二聳聳肩，溫言道：「我其實知道你想繼續昨晚的話題。我知道你擔心我，也曉得你無法陪我投入更多。但你放心，這件事早該有個結果，很快就有了。」  
白石反問道：「你的意思是？」  
不二正色道：「承如昨晚的討論，他對時間概念還是很敏銳，而且也非常關心公司的事情，這都是好現象。只是未來有一件大事，他肯定會發現什麼。」  
「你說股東會？」白石道。  
「正是。」不二笑著點頭道，他拉著白石的手，柔聲道：「阿藏，你覺得你還能撐多久？」  
白石怔怔地看著不二。  
這個問題不二根本沒有要白石回答。他已經是極限了吧？佐伯的出現像是溺水之人的浮木一般，緊緊抓著就宛如抓住一線生機。他與佐伯相愛，是他情感的窗口。  
正如第一次見面白石曾對佐伯所說：「是你為我打開另一扇窗。」那扇窗後是更美的風景，是白石流連忘返的風景。  
不二道：「把你捲入這麼多亂七八糟的事情真的非常抱歉。你能幫我，我大概怎麼報答你都不夠。」  
白石注意到不二的神情有些疲憊。不是生理的，那是發自內心的疲憊，他連忙道：「你終於回東大，我們就算沒有前情侶關係也會是摯友，幫助你是應該的。正如同兩年前手塚一句話，你便義不容辭地回來東大。」  
不二苦笑道：「你把我看得太高了，我的私心太重。」重到他鄙視自己。  
白石搭著不二的肩膀，正色道：「別老覺得對不起我，或是報答我什麼的。你已經給我最好的生日禮物，我也希望你能幸福。」  
不二淡淡地笑了笑，道：「心領了。」他頓了一頓，微笑道：「對了，你昨晚問我，放在我公寓的東西怎麼辦對吧？」  
白石不明所以地點點頭，說道：「你要我把東西拿回來也可以。」  
「不必拿回來！我想好了。」不二道，他邊說邊拿出鑰匙塞到對方手中，正色道：「等我回去美國，那間公寓留給你。我已經請代書幫忙辦理產權移轉，很快就會有結果。」說罷，他放開白石的手，轉身要往診間去，卻聽白石叫住他。  
「小助，等等！我不能收！」白石連忙道。  
不二打斷他，淡笑道：「喔對了，我回美國後你要幫我一個忙，所有大禮跟後續我全都放在保險箱裡，你一定要記得看。這個案子就照我們昨晚討論的方向去執行吧。」  
「你沒說密碼！」白石揚聲道，為了留住不二，好不容易擠出一句。  
不二回頭笑看著他，用唇語說了八個數字，燦笑道：「這是值得紀念的一天，你說對吧？」拋下這句話後他便大步流星地趕去上班了。  
他笑得極為溫柔，他的心卻非常痛。  
白石將臉埋入雙手手掌中。  
不二剛說的那八個數字，是他們的交往紀念日。  
他跟佐伯的交往紀念日。


	16. Chapter 16

（15）  
好不容易結束早上的問診，不二終於來到熟悉的107號房。他在外面深呼吸了幾次，緩了緩情緒才終於開門進去。  
跡部已經吃過飯了，正在看資料。儼然是一副成功商業人士的樣子。  
「抱歉，小景，我來遲了。」不二微笑道。  
跡部放下報告書，抬頭看著不二嘆一口氣，道：「這次問診很忙嗎？你比平常晚了快一個半小時。」  
不二一愣，他倒是沒發現已經過了這麼久的時間。想來想去他只能歸咎在今天臨時插隊的三個現掛病人。  
神外基本上很少有現掛的事情發生。與其說他們是現掛，不如說是其他醫院轉診過來，因情況有點棘手，所以想請神外這邊做出判斷。因此便落在今天問診的不二身上。  
不二看了看時鐘，都兩點了。  
跡部皺眉道：「本大爺已經很習慣你沒在準點看我。」他頓了一頓，正色問道：「不過你應該什麼都還沒吃吧？」  
不二這才意識到肚子餓已經變成疼痛反應在他的胃，他燦笑道：「你放心，我不怎麼餓，就先過來看看你。」  
跡部聞言，明明已經見到不二的手臂不自覺地擋在腹部，還一派雲淡風輕地說請他放心。他哪可能放心？不二的體質他再清楚不過，跡部差點把手中的報告扔到不二的臉上。  
不二走近跡部，正色問道：「這兩週頭⋯⋯。」話還沒說完，他部打斷他。  
跡部捏著不二不盈一握的細腰，惡狠狠地道：「你給我先去吃飯！」  
不二一愣，苦笑道：「這時候餐廳都收了，而且我真的不餓，來之前已經吃過胃藥了。」  
跡部冷哼一聲，打了一個響指。旁邊的櫻田管事聽到聲音，連忙躬著身子給不二遞餐盒，跡部道：「先好好吃飯再說！」  
不二噗哧笑道：「好。只好有勞你等我一下了。大少董時間寶貴，趁我吃飯的時候再多看點報告吧。」  
跡部本來想回話，但見到不二低頭吃飯後乾脆閉嘴不說話。這傢伙的胃很差早就不是什麼秘密，當上神經外科醫師後更是每況愈下，他還是在他能看到的範圍好好盯他吃飯吧。  
飯盒裡裝的是清粥。不二只是吃了一口，心中非常訝異，他不確定自己的味覺是不是出了偏差，多吃幾口後他笑了出來，道：「小景，這個是你煮的？」  
跡部見被不二拆穿，不悅地道：「是又如何？不好吃你也得吃！」  
不二笑了笑，應道：「是是是，只要是你做的哪怕很難吃我都會吃。」  
「你！」跡部氣結，好不容易學會燉粥想說給這傢伙吃得舒服一點，未料對方開口就說只要是他做的，他都會吃。  
說好的誠實表達呢？這種時候應該也要稍微對掌廚者評價一下結果或是鼓勵新手才對，結果從不二口中說的話兩個都不是。  
不二知道跡部為了讓清粥一直維持這種溫度，大概用了最頂級的保溫飯盒裝粥。怕他吃的太急，又把飯燉的好吞嚥。重點是裡面還有很多養胃的藥草或食材。不二默默地吃著，跡部煮的其實不難吃，從這熟悉的味道，絕對是有高手指導過，而且那位高手他也認識。但跡部的藥草或藥材真的放多了，不二甚至覺得粥冒出的蒸氣裡有著濃郁的藥材味。  
以致於不二並沒有發現跡部是真的關心他，那真切的關心全顯現在這碗清粥的基調。  
不二吃得不快，一碗清粥吃了半個多小時，有別於以往他在醫院吃飯的速度。  
似乎只要吃的時間越長，就越能感受清粥的溫度。那是他煮的清粥，他帶來的清粥，那是他的心意。不二暗暗地想著，之後清粥的味道怎麼樣他根本無心評論。  
好吃也好，不好吃也好，他全部都會吃下去。正如同跡部對待自己一樣，好與不好，他全盤接受了。  
跡部沒不二想的這麼多，耐心地等他吃完，再看他把空餐盒還給櫻田執事，一派優雅地拿紙巾擦嘴。不二的言行自帶的氣質絕對是出自良好人家。  
「如何？」跡部揚眉問道。  
不二笑道：「很好吃。」  
跡部皺眉道：「我不是問你味道，我是說你吃完後感覺如何？」  
不二一愣，好半晌才知道跡部的意思，輕笑道：「非常舒服了。你以後要常做給我吃。」他知道這是玩笑話，也不期望跡部會回答，可是跡部的答案且回答的速度快到讓他以為自己聽錯了。  
「好。」跡部正色道，他看著不二，又道：「之後我來回診都給你帶過來，所以請你別再為了看我而忘記進食。」  
不二差點要以為自己今天來幫跡部看診就是為了吃他親手做的清粥了。但如果是這樣好像也很不錯。明明是個十指不沾陽春水的大少爺，居然為了他而燉了清粥？他快要不曉得該拿什麼表情面對跡部。  
跡部雙手抱胸冷哼一聲，道：「我看他根本沒看著你好好吃飯。自己來比較快。」  
不二噗哧笑了出來，應道：「我第一次感謝自己胃不好的體質。」  
跡部聞言，更不高興，捏著不二的臉道：「你可以不要這麼自虐嗎？好好照顧自己不行嗎？本大爺不在你旁邊你怎麼辦，啊？」  
不二燦笑出來，任由他繼續罵了。

兩人拌嘴了一會兒，不二總算開始問診。  
「頭還會痛嗎？」不二淡問道。  
「會。」跡部應道，他頓了一頓，皺眉道：「我說，你開的藥效果一次比一次還差，怎麼我最近兩個月就這麼容易頭痛？」他聽聞不二問起，乾脆一口氣抱怨一下。  
不二微笑道：「這兩個月是有什麼思慮過重的事情嗎？導致你頻繁頭痛。」  
跡部瞪眼道：「還問？你家不也是要股東會⋯⋯。」他還沒說完，立刻閉嘴。他知道自己說的多了。  
不二抬手道：「我知道了。跟股東報告年報的日子也差不多到了。一個公司的經營結果全在那天被驗收。」  
跡部皺眉不語，心中有種奇怪的情緒在醞釀，複雜而難以形容。  
雖然他的情緒全寫在臉上，但不二當作沒看到，續道：「我公司已經收到你們的股東會年報，公司的經營成果我也全看到。這也難怪你操心成這樣。」不二頓了一頓，柔聲道：「會頭痛我完全可以想見。」  
跡部的頭又開始痛了，非常痛。這陣疼痛來得又急又猛，他的頭快要爆炸，雙手抱著頭部神情痛苦。  
不二見狀，心一狠，又道：「股東會是九月二十日下午兩點半準時開。就我印象中你們家的股東會都是你上台報告經營成果的，對吧？我很期待你那天的演說。」  
跡部的頭疼得受不了，抓著不二的雙肩，痛苦地道：「不、不是這樣的。」  
不二皺眉反問道：「怎麼樣？你有其他想法？」  
跡部雙手緊扣著不二瘦到快見骨的雙肩。不二很瘦沒錯，他平常也抱怨不二太瘦，但唯有此刻緊抓著他骨感的身子才有種真實感，他看著不二那雙湛藍的雙眼。  
不二沒有繼續說下去，雙肩傳來的疼痛令他臉色極白，卻沒有掙脫。  
跡部過了好半晌，等疼痛緩和一點，一把抱住不二，輕聲道：「小助對不起，弄痛你了。」  
不二一愣，跡部第一個反應竟是關心他？  
跡部又道：「抱歉，坦白說我這一次並不是股東會發言人。但是我想請你幫我一件事。」  
不二微笑道：「請說。」  
「幫我去股東會。拜託你了，我沒辦法過去只能拜託你了。希望你去完可以將過程跟我報告。」跡部正色道。  
不二笑著點頭。但心下苦笑不已，到頭來還是得幫他的事業。他應道：「我會去的。請你放心。」  
跡部收緊懷抱，正色道：「抱歉，我很少有求於人。可這次真的需要你的幫忙。」  
不二已經可以感覺到跡部的心跳撞擊他的胸膛。如果讓手塚來判斷，他會說這是活著的聲音。接著不二聽到他想要當他告白的第一句話。  
只聽跡部續道：「周助，因為我只信任你。」  
像是地面下凍土層解凍的過程，費時又艱辛；又像嚴冬後第一道暖風，將春天送回大地。跡部今日的種種反應，不二送他離去後仍在107號病房裡認真地思考著。  
這算是進步了吧，他跟他都進步了，對吧？


	17. Chapter 17

（16）  
跡部從公司回到家後，他難得在家，而且在收拾行李。  
跡部見狀，大步上前抓著他的手喝問道：「你在做什麼？」  
他抬頭，淡道：「放開我。」  
跡部皺眉，急道：「你先回答我你要做什麼。」  
他嘆道：「先放開吧，景吾你弄痛我了。我是外科醫師，這雙手是我的第二生命，也是要幫我搶救生命的雙手。」  
跡部一怔，放開他。  
對啊，他是外科醫師，跟不二一樣都是啊，他們都是那種進電梯如果門關了會伸腳去擋的人；在自己的酒宴上絕對滴酒不沾怕影響判斷的敬業精神；只要進了手術室就是和死神玩拔河戰的外科醫生。雖然用腳擋電梯，他已經聽過不二和手塚說過很多次醫學院的笑話：「如何一秒分辨內科醫師還是外科醫師，答案很簡單，把他們推進要關門的電梯看是用腳擋還是手擋就知道了。」  
可當跡部看著他們如此愛惜自己的雙手，這些都不是笑話，他們是如此認真對待自己的身體。而他險些害他手受傷。  
「抱歉。」跡部歉然道。他怎麼最近就一直在道歉呢？呼風喚雨商場上的天之驕子，最近對身邊的人不停道歉到彷彿將自己的心埋到土裡一般卑微。  
他溫言道：「沒關係。你太緊張了。」  
跡部皺眉，指著他的行李，問道：「你不解釋一下嗎？」  
他聞言，有些訝異地看著跡部，好半晌，終於道：「你忘記了嗎，我上個禮拜跟你提過的事。我們該分開一陣子，而你也答應我的。但我上週忙，今天才有時間整理房間。」  
跡部瞪大雙眼，這是什麼時候決定的事？他飛快地想著，但沒有答案。頭又開始痛起來，他抓著行李箱痛苦地道：「你跟我說說吧，對不起我最近記憶不好你是知道的，可我完全沒印象有這件事。」  
他忍俊道：「你終於承認你的記憶力大不如前了嗎，景吾？」  
頭好痛，以至於跡部根本沒注意到他的笑容有些詭異。他急道：「拜託你，詳細地跟我說吧，如果真有這件事，我會讓你走。」  
他嘆了一口氣，正色道：「即便我都口出惡言，你還是完全相信我。」  
跡部皺眉，迎上他的目光，他也看著他。兩人身高相仿，不用誰為誰低頭，也不用誰為誰仰視。是真正的平視。  
上一次好好看著他是什麼時候，跡部想不起來。然而他所有的細節他全都知道。他看著他的頭髮、他的無框眼鏡、他的五官、他的肩膀、他的手臂、他的手。  
對，手。跡部連忙拿著他的手細看起來，手塚的右手無名指第三節曾經被劃過，那裡仔細看都會有痕跡。他的痕跡呢？  
多心了？  
他沒等跡部反應過來，大手一翻一把拉著跡部的手回到房間，正色道：「我啊，無法放著你這樣。但我們已經無法同居下去。現在沒辦法跟你解釋太多，不過總有一天你會知道的。」他從書架上隨手抽起一本筆記本，上頭有著不二工整絕倫的字跡。  
他又道：「上面是你跟小助約診的時間，我無法提醒你複診的時間，但我有交代櫻田管事要帶你回診。請你一定要記得這件事。」  
看著不二的筆記本被他塞進自己手中，跡部覺得很不真實。還沒完，他拉著跡部到視聽室。  
果然是專業視聽室，裡面設備一應具全，有著大投影螢幕、高級音響、早已融合裝潢的絕佳的音場跟隔音設備，然而最顯眼的卻是那台鋼琴。兩人明明都不太會彈鋼琴，可是裡面有一台史坦威黑色演奏鋼琴靜立在那裡，顯然這台鋼琴為誰準備不言可知。  
他指著架上所有專輯，正色道：「你我都受他影響喜歡古典音樂。有事沒事多聽聽音樂，我知道這裡所有專輯都是他挑的，也有分門別類。」  
跡部一愣，認真看著架上的專輯。他想起來了，裡面的專輯不是他從醫院帶回來，就是不二偶爾為他送過來。  
此刻他認真地看著專輯名稱，巴哈《郭德堡變奏曲》、韓德爾《大協奏曲作品3》及《大協奏曲作品6》、海頓《交響曲》第7首及第8首等等。  
其中最多的是莫札特跟貝多芬。手塚喜歡貝多芬不用說，不二則是擅長彈奏莫札特的曲子。  
家中都有音樂，音樂讓跡部有安全感，彷彿貼著他的心而演奏著。跡部突然意識到他今天把音響關了。  
他道：「這些曲子都是特別選過的，所以你會聽的舒心不是偶然。」  
跡部一愣，想起音樂，直接的聯想就是不二。以不二的個性，怕是為了找到適合他的曲子肯定費盡心思，即便他學過音樂也一樣。  
不二的溫柔就像跡部平常聽的音樂，貼心而無所不在。明明音樂是這麼貼近他的心理，明明他全都懂，但總能與他保持不遠不近的距離。  
腦海中現在想到的都是不二，之後他在交代其他事上，跡部基本上都跑神沒在聽了。  
等跡部好不容易回過神來，他已經抓著他來到廚房。  
他正色道：「你還記得清粥怎麼做嗎？我上次跟你說的養胃的藥材、顧肝的藥材你都還記得吧？你那天好認真在做筆記我都看到了。」  
跡部臉上一紅，他沒辦法反駁他，只得道：「我都記得。」  
他忍俊道：「那就好。以後多做給小助吃吧，拜託你了。」  
跡部一愣，問道：「做給他吃？」  
他挑眉道：「你學這個不就是為了要做給他吃？我雖然跟他在東大醫院，但也沒辦法時常盯著他吃飯。照顧好他是你的事，不是我的。」  
好奇怪，詭異的感覺油然而生，好像黑暗裡的巨獸要把他吞噬一樣。沉默好半晌，跡部才終於開口：「手塚，你變了。」  
他彈了一個響指，道：「不，變的人是你，跡部。但這正是我希望我們分開的真正原因。」他冷酷的神情，像是個受人追捧的勝利者。  
跡部的頭好痛，心也好痛。  
目送著他離開家，腦中不斷回放他彈指的那個畫面。  
那個樣子，像極了自己。


	18. Chapter 18

（17）  
跡部的腦袋混亂依舊，即便他離開好一陣子，他還是無法回過神來。乾脆來到黑色史坦威演奏鋼琴前。  
明明鋼琴彈的水準一般，也極少彈琴，但光是看著這台演奏鋼琴就足夠讓他內心稍微平靜。單純乾淨的黑白琴鍵，就他認識的所有人中就屬不二彈的最好。  
也是，這台鋼琴還是當初不二不顧跡部的抗議，堅持買了一台放在這裡。面對不二的任性，跡部自然是抗議無效了。  
彈彈看嗎？一個念頭湧上心頭，彷彿不二坐定在鋼琴前笑問著他。  
好，彈就彈，本大爺就不會彈琴了嗎？跡部暗暗地想著。  
調整好座椅，雙手擺上琴鍵。他很擅長彈莫札特，那他自己呢？熟悉的旋律從鋼琴的音箱流瀉而出，是莫札特的小品《小星星變奏曲》。跡部彈到第五段變奏後心情平復不少，只是第十二次變奏進入大跳音階，疏於練習的他只好放棄。  
甘心嗎？甘心。有不二會彈就足夠了。下一次他若再送他回來，他一定要聽他彈琴。  
跡部走到音響前，按了播放鍵讓CD繼續運轉，房間內再度響起莫札特的音樂。不二說過莫札特的《教會奏鳴曲》可以讓人內心平靜，他此刻是信了。  
越聽音樂，想見不二的念頭也更加強烈。可該拿什麼理由見他比較好？不二平日忙到翻掉，沒門診幾乎都在手術室度過。  
他今天有刀嗎？  
他有會議要開嗎？  
病人、病人的家屬有沒有聽他的話好好吃藥休養？  
他吃飯了嗎？  
最後一個問題竄上腦袋，跡部想起他臨行前說的話：「照顧好他是你的事，不是我。」明明是同窗兼同事，結果此刻卻把照顧他的責任丟給他。  
該死的不二，工作上專業上登峰造極，但在照顧自己卻是讓人太不省心。  
他吃飯了嗎？跡部又再一次問自己，等回過神來他已經來到廚房。打開冰箱，櫻田已經幫他補好要的食材跟藥材。  
做清粥給他，幫他送飯，順便探班，就這麼決定。  
跡部開始認真洗菜切菜處理食材。經過他的教學，基本燉粥的方式他早就學會。他處理食材的過程極細膩，宛如一場神聖而莊嚴的儀式，任何細節都不馬虎。  
他曾說過會做飯的好處，跡部現在終於瞭解到了。手塚要是看到向來十指不沾陽春水的他此刻在為不二做飯，大概會震驚到瞪大雙眼。  
煮粥不難，家裡有高級電鍋就更容易了。他細心的拿保溫盒裝好讓櫻田帶他去東大醫學院。

「這樣好嗎？您要去東大不先聯絡他？」櫻田執事皺眉問道。  
「我想去哪裡，你還管的著嗎？」跡部挑眉道，他指了指方向盤，又道：「再說我們都在車上，也快到東大醫院，你不覺得現在問我這個有點太遲？」  
櫻田執事陪笑道：「不，少爺您誤會了，我不是這個意思。只是不二醫師向來忙碌，我怕您撲空。」  
這倒是個問題，跡部也做好撲空的心理準備。  
「想調頭回家還有機會喔。」櫻田執事道，他抬頭看著灰色天空，是隨時都要下雨的節奏。  
跡部沒好氣地白了櫻田一眼，道：「塞車塞成這樣，你怎麼迴轉倒是教教我啊？」  
不過跟櫻田閒話家常後，跡部心情好了許多。然而等到兩人好不容易抵達東大醫學院的時候已經是一個小時過後了。  
跡部正要下車，但櫻田沒有立刻開車門。他正要問話，櫻田抬手打斷他。  
「抱歉，少爺恕我打斷您。先別急，您跟在我後面吧，我們最好聯絡一下不二醫師的助手，起碼也比較好找到他。」櫻田正色道。  
跡部想想也有道理，看著櫻田電話聯繫不二的助手。等櫻田掛了電話，他已經等不及想要見到不二。幾乎是櫻田一開車門，跡部便朝醫院門口走去。櫻田見狀，拉著他的手。  
「你幹什麼？你看已經在滴雨了，我們速去速回！」跡部不耐煩地道。  
櫻田嘆道：「少爺，我剛說了，請跟在我後面，不要擅自行動。您是公眾人物，若被人認出來老爺會很困擾的。」  
跡部瞪著櫻田，直到一滴雨滴到他的鼻尖，他才道：「發什麼呆？帶路！」  
櫻田笑了笑，連忙領著跡部在東大校園左彎右拐，走了好一段路，眼前是一小間獨立的建築。  
跡部皺眉道：「這是醫學院嗎？」  
櫻田微笑道：「是啊，您的107號病房一直都在這裡。您沒印象了嗎？」  
跡部看著眼前的建築。如果他每兩週都會來報到，那他怎麼對這棟建築一點印象也沒有？好、好陌生的建築，這裡是哪裡？頭好痛，他是不是又忘記了什麼？  
櫻田沒有發現跡部的異狀，倒是見到龍崎已經出來迎接他們。龍崎看上去十分狼狽，感覺像是從手術室出來沒多久匆匆換上乾淨衣服的樣子。  
「抱歉，龍崎小姐我們突然造訪，沒有先向不二醫師約時間。」櫻田歉然道。  
龍崎微笑道：「沒關係。不二醫師有說如果有任何狀況請隨時聯繫他。」  
「說起不二醫師，請問他現在有空嗎？」櫻田接過話頭順勢問道。  
龍崎苦笑道：「本來是有空的。早上開完一台三十二小時的腦動脈瘤手術，結果才從手術室踏出來，急診室那邊就接了一位因車禍而頭部有嚴重外傷的病患，現在還在手術室裡。」  
櫻田苦笑道：「忙成這樣，真是辛苦了。」  
龍崎嘆道：「不二醫師一時半刻不會有空了，您們要不要先進來等他？」她眼神來回在櫻田跟跡部身上逗留，赫然發現跡部的異狀。  
頭好痛，這裡好陌生，這女的是誰？車禍？什麼？他為什麼會需要每兩週都找不二報到？自己生了什麼病？跡部雙手扶著頭。  
他的頭痛到快炸了！  
龍崎驚問道：「先生，您沒事吧？快進來，我拿藥給你！」  
跡部聽到龍崎叫他，他抬起頭恍然看著她。  
龍崎又問道：「您真的沒事嗎？」  
她的聲音好像從水底傳來，模糊又大聲。跡部看著她好半晌，艱難地開口道：「你說你是小助的助手，那可以請你幫忙轉交飯盒嗎？我們只是想來送飯而已。」  
龍崎微笑道：「當然沒問題。」說著，她從櫻田手中接過要給不二的飯盒。她正要說什麼，手機卻不合時宜地響了。  
掛了電話，龍崎歉然道：「抱歉，醫院那邊有點狀況，沒辦法好好招待您們。您們來過的事我會轉告不二醫師。」  
櫻田點頭說道：「醫院那邊沒事嗎？我看見你剛才的臉色不太好。」  
龍崎笑著連忙道：「沒事，突然缺人手。」  
「好，你快去忙吧！」櫻田道。  
龍崎離去前又看了跡部一眼，想起剛才電話中另一位護士的話。  
對方所捎來的消息是：「連續工作四十二小時的不二醫師完成那台急台後，在自己診間暈倒了。」  
還是別跟跡部說吧，以免再刺激他。她得回去整理病例，好等不二醒時跟他報告。  
另一方面跡部與櫻田沒有立刻離開。跡部一直看著那棟建築，心中的詭異感說不上來，頭痛減緩後他終於恢復一些思考能力。  
「您不回去嗎？」櫻田擔憂的問道。  
「再等等。」跡部道，他頓了一頓，問道：「櫻田，這棟建築是為了我蓋的嗎？」  
櫻田猶豫了一下，道：「並不是。但不二醫師的確都在這裡為您看診，說不想曝光您的病情。」  
不想曝光病情，不讓他出席股東會，他好像快要知道真相了。  
週遭的人，父親、櫻田、手塚、不二，每個都在保護他。心中湧入的是另一股難以言喻的情緒，漲滿胸口。  
跡部閉上眼，流下兩道淚。  
所幸雨下得夠大，沒人看出他的狼狽。


	19. Chapter 19

（18）  
不二醒的時候是在病房裡，身邊的同事正在削蘋果。那人見到不二，連忙到他身邊小心翼翼地扶他坐起半身。  
「身體好一點了嗎？」那人擔憂地問道。  
這聲音雖然耳熟，但跟白石不同，不二抬頭見到他不禁一愣，微笑道：「榊主任，還麻煩您跑這一趟，我的身體已經好多了，謝謝您。」  
那人正是榊太郎，東大醫學院神經內科主任。年約四十二歲，有著英俊的外貌，氣質高雅的根本不像醫生，在內科廣受歡迎，即便他已與華村葵醫師結婚。  
然而不二的表現無法讓人不擔心，見他扶著額頭。榊溫言道：「肝膽腸胃內科的大石醫師已經看過你的狀況了，說你操勞過度胃疾復發，胃可能有點出血。」  
不二一愣，又胃出血？  
「需要我幫你聯繫大石醫師為你照胃鏡嗎？」榊正色問道。  
不二想起照胃鏡的痛苦，搖頭苦笑道：「別吧。我已經覺得好一些了。」他頓了一頓，問道：「請問我睡了多久？」  
「二十小時。」榊答道，他撫上不二的額頭，對方的額溫已經降下來，他也放心了一些。他又道：「也難怪你睡這麼久，連續工作四十多個小時，任誰都會累。」  
不二笑道：「睡了這麼久我的精神已經恢復了，請無須掛念。」  
「那就好。」榊道，他將一盤切好的蘋果遞到不二鼻子底下，淡笑問道：「蘋果溫和，要不要吃一點？」  
不二笑著點頭，拿了一塊小口吃了起來，邊吃邊看著榊在跟自己的助理龍崎講電話。  
榊掛了電話後，嘆道：「你的小助理龍崎小姐很擔心你，我要過來看你的時候她希望如果見到你醒，打一通電話給她。」  
「真是辛苦她了。」不二微笑道。  
「白石醫師也來過好幾趟，你晚一點親自打給他吧。」榊嘆道。  
不二苦笑道：「我就睡了一天而已，又不是三天。他們都太擔心我。」  
榊正色道：「平心而論，我也非常擔心你。葵也是，要不是她今天下午滿診，不然會跟我一道過來。」  
不二為了某人的案件勤跑榊跟華村兩處，結果意外與兩位大教授交情也好了起來。可能不二本身就得人緣，也可能兩位大教授見到終於值得交流的對象，皆毫不保留地教他。  
「華村教授若來，肯定被她碎唸一頓。」不二苦笑道。  
榊挑眉道：「很有自知之明。」他頓了一頓，問道：「精神狀況好一些了嗎？有沒有辦法跟我討論那個案件？還是要等你身體再好一點？」  
不二笑道：「我又沒生什麼病，睡了二十多小時精神再好不過。」  
榊溫言道：「那你邊吃蘋果我邊說。」  
不二沒什麼食慾，苦笑道：「非這樣不可嗎？」  
榊雙手抱胸，繞起二郎腿，一副決定跟不二慢慢磨的架式，還補了一句：「要跟我磨的話請想好，不二醫師。論耐心，外科醫師是磨不過內科醫師，就算是你也一樣。」  
他說對了，不二舉起雙手，嘆道：「我投降，我吃就是了。」於是伸手又去拿了一塊蘋果。  
榊滿意地點點頭，然後說起他們近一年在關注的案件。他見不二吃下最後一塊蘋果後，很快接上一份報告遞到他手中。  
不二迅速看了一眼，心中有底了。  
榊正色道：「你現在的打算呢？櫻田那裡昨天把資料傳給我看了，就是你手上拿的那一份，你差不多該收網了吧？」  
不二笑著點頭，應道：「我也認為時機已到。這陣子真的非常感謝您跟華村教授的協助。」  
榊嘆道：「那之後呢，你的打算？我聽本間那裡說你的案件差不多都吿一段落。」  
不二沉默良久，終於道：「我回來本就是為了他。如今任務達成，就該回去了。」他頓了一頓，微笑道：「您放心，我若來日本必定造訪您跟師母。」  
榊點頭應道：「可惜你是神外，如果是神內，那現在絕對是我最得意的徒弟。」他說完，忍不住自笑起來。  
不二笑道：「我也會在神經內科領域精進的，屆時有問題還能請教您嗎？」  
「十分歡迎。」榊溫顏道，他起身又道：「好了，剩下的報告我放在你的診間，龍崎小姐幫你收著，你再好好看看吧。」  
不二笑著點頭，目送榊離開病房。

白石心情異常好，佐伯在美國巡迴演出的行程告一段落，早在昨天晚上就飛回來找他。白石為了這一刻特別請假陪他。  
白石端著水來到房間，佐伯似乎剛睡醒，手還在揉眼睛。白石笑問道：「醒了嗎？時差有沒有調整成功？」  
佐伯點點頭，笑道：「算有吧。飛來飛去早就習慣了。我在飛機上睡太多，不能再昏睡下去。」他提起精神拍了拍臉頰。  
白石笑出來，說道：「我等等要出門一趟，你要一起嗎？」他來到佐伯身邊遞了一杯水給他。  
佐伯喝完水，精神好了許多，他好奇的問道：「出門？藏之介要去哪裡？」  
白石沒有立刻回答他，而是身手順了順佐伯的瀏海，佐伯被白石親暱的舉動弄得臉紅，白石更樂了。  
佐伯低著頭，輕聲道：「你還沒跟我說下午的行程。」  
「我要去理髮廳，你的瀏海也長了，一起來吧。」白石溫言道。  
佐伯一愣，反問道：「理髮廳？你要換新髮型？」  
白石搖頭笑道：「不是換新造型，是回復原本的髮型。你不是也知道了嗎？我打算恢復我原本的髮色。」  
佐伯咧嘴笑了出來。  
白石抱住佐伯，在他耳邊輕聲道：「小虎，謝謝你，謝謝你這麼諒解我。能遇見你是我這輩子最幸福的事。」  
三個小時候，當白石頂著一頭淺色頭髮走出理髮廳時，他忍不住吻了身旁的佐伯。佐伯有些疑惑，但對於白石的舉動也笑了出來。  
「你今天特別開心。」佐伯笑著道。  
「嗯，我等今天已經很久了。說說吧，我現在的髮色如何？」白石笑問道。  
佐伯微笑道：「很好看喔。我喜歡這個顏色，而且我很意外原來藏之介的髮色居然這麼淺，快跟我一樣了。」  
白石皺眉道：「哪有一樣，你的幾乎是全白，我的好歹帶了一點棕色。」  
佐伯拉著白石的雙手，燦笑道：「以後就會一樣了，我想與你一起慢慢變老。」  
不管是佐伯的話還是他的聲音，都有如他的琴音一般，溫暖如晨光。


	20. Chapter 20

（19）  
不二吊完點滴再醒的時候已經是晚上了。他下午才跟榊聊天完後又繼續睡，與其說是太累，真實情況卻是榊威脅他如果不繼續睡的話他就讓白石過來幫他打鎮定劑。當時不二還沒發現榊的用意，等到他醒時意識到榊是為了保護他，以免又被call去急台。  
等到不二回到自己的診間，他很驚訝他的助理還沒有下班，而且還在很認真地幫他整理資料。不二疑惑地問道：「你今天還有班？」  
龍崎笑著搖頭，應道：「沒班。不過想說等您醒來我再走。」  
不二微笑道：「看來是有事情要跟我說了。」  
「總瞞不過不二醫師。」龍崎笑道，她頓了一頓，正色說道：「昨天那位病人突然跑來醫院。」  
不二一驚，問道：「他這次的診已經取消了，怎麼會突然跑來？沒被人遇到吧？」  
龍崎微笑道：「沒有。我看櫻田先生直接領他過去107號病房。櫻田先生向來謹慎，應該沒有撞見任何人，何況那天還下雨。」  
不二鬆了一口氣，捏著眉心道：「那就好。他有說他為何而來？」  
龍崎笑道：「您可能不敢相信，他竟然只是為您送飯而已。」  
不二一愣，不可置信地瞪大眼看著龍崎。  
「是真的。他拿了便當盒給我，我不曉得該如何處理，就先幫您留著，現在還放在您的冰箱裡。」龍崎應道。  
他為他送飯？巴巴地跑來醫院就是為了送飯給他？跡部的時間寶貴，怎麼會有這美國時間為他洗手做羹湯？不二心中驚疑半天。  
「不二醫師？」龍崎輕聲問道。  
不二回過神來，燦笑道：「抱歉，我走神了。可以的話幫我熱過，我今晚就當宵夜吃掉。」  
龍崎皺眉問道：「這樣好嗎？已經放了一天的粥都不一定新鮮，這樣您還要吃？您的胃不是還在不舒服？」  
不二笑道：「胃不好不是一兩天的事了，他的一片心意我不能負了他。」  
就算他送來的粥都放到壞了、酸了、餿了，他一樣都會吃下去，哪怕吃下去後身體更加不適不二也甘願。那是他給他的，好的壞的不管是什麼他都接受了，一切結果全衝著他來就好。  
龍崎突然後悔了，早知道不二堅持吃這碗粥，無論新鮮與否，她就先處理掉了。  
不二微笑道：「幫我熱過，好嗎？」  
龍崎知道自己拒絕不了，嘆了一口氣，道：「您等我一下吧。」  
過了十分鐘，不二期待很久，總算盼到龍崎再回來診間。龍崎端給不二碗的時候神情有些訝異，被心細的不二發現，不二問道：「怎麼了嗎？」  
龍崎歪著頭想了一下，道：「您先吃一口看看。」  
不二依言吃了一口，這下能理解龍崎的反應。依照龍崎的個性，假若粥已無法食用的話她肯定會倒掉的，但這碗熱騰騰的粥不僅味道沒變，還飄著熟悉的藥草味，可見它是跡部做的那一碗沒錯了。  
全世界大概也就只有他會把藥材當飯，希望它們能儘速發揮效果好減緩不二胃部的不適，以前他吃前男友做的粥藥材都沒放這麼多，不二自笑起來。  
「您也很訝異吧？沒想到這粥居然沒壞，只有食材跟飯稍微軟爛一點，但對於您脆弱的胃也只是剛好而已。」龍崎微笑道，她看著不二吃得津津有味。  
不二吃得飛快，三兩下就把粥吃完。  
「跡部先生應該是一位對吃很講究的人。」龍崎正色評點道。  
「你就這麼確定？」不二笑著打趣道。  
「比起您，肯定是的。只有用上最好的食材跟水源才有可能不讓味道變質。這只是粥而已，作法很簡單，我相信如果他做其他菜色一定更講究。」龍崎篤定地道。  
不二燦笑出來，龍崎說對了。  
某種程度上來說他跟跡部對食物的看法簡直南轅北轍。跡部對吃的食物極為講究，然而不二卻毫不在意到幾乎是只求溫飽就好。飲食習慣更不用說，兩人自律甚言，跡部在正餐的時間都很固定，不二則是有一餐沒一餐，常常大台刀一開下去偶爾兩、三天忘記吃飯也是常有的事。  
龍崎嘆道：「他若能影響您的飲食習慣的話就太好了，也好讓我不必操心。」  
不二笑道：「你快不必操心了不是嗎？我待在東大醫院的時間已經在倒數，以後你就會去其他醫師那裡幫忙。」  
龍崎瞪了不二一眼，正色道：「不二醫師，跟在您身邊雖然累，但累的值得。您誠以待人又會耐心教導我們，我們都銘記在心。」她頓了一頓，笑道：「與您相處一年，見您離開還真有些不捨。」  
不二微笑道：「那真是我的榮幸，不過你儘管放心吧，我去打點過了。榊教授那邊會教你很多東西。」  
龍崎聽聞榊教授的名頭，又道：「說起榊教授，那份病例簿榊教授與華村教授都簽名了。我已印好一份給您留存，正本要放誰那裡？」  
「白石醫師。」不二道。  
「好的。」龍崎應了一聲，接著她看著不二拿著手機撥了一通電話，她皺眉問：「您該不會在打給白石醫師？」  
不二笑著點頭。  
這時間點？半夜一點打給白石？龍崎看著不二，說不出話來。

白石沒想到大半夜時居然有電話擾人清夢。不過他也還沒熟睡就是了。他騰出手拿起手機瞥了一眼。  
電話號碼化成灰他都認得，是東大醫院的電話，而且從MVPN來看這絕對是不二的電話。他猶豫了一下，還是接了起來。他懷中的佐伯疑惑地看了他一眼。  
「我說，有人在這時間打電話的嗎？」白石沒好氣地道。  
「有啊，我這是以朋友的身分打電話給你，擔心你縱慾無度，忘記我們明天要辦的正事。」電話那一頭的聲音慵懶，白石幾乎能遇見不二托腮講電話的樣子。  
「縱⋯⋯什麼啊？還有，小虎難得回來，我放縱一下又怎麼了？你若沒其他事，我先掛電話啦！」白石苦笑道。  
不二笑道：「沒其他事了，就是提醒你明天早上要跟我交接小景的案件，下午陪我去股東會，接著是去那裡。我是明天晚上十一點的飛機，要不要來送我看你的良心。」  
「一個半夜打電話講公事的人絕對沒良心！」白石沒好氣地道，他頓了一頓，又道：「你放心吧，明天的事我沒忘。」  
不二微笑道：「那就好。就不打擾了，你們繼續吧，只要記得明天你跟我有約就行。晚安。」趁著白石吼他之前連忙掛了電話。  
「藏之介？」佐伯輕聲問道，他頓了一頓，又道：「我們繼續嗎？」  
白石搖搖頭，儘管明天事情眾多。但他大手一攬過佐伯精瘦的腰身，將他圈入懷中，今晚又是一夜好眠。


	21. Chapter 21

（20）  
再說跡部那日從東大醫學院回到宅邸，頭痛的感覺並沒有減輕。他再去翻看不二留給他的筆記本，想知道下一次跟不二約診是什麼時候，他第一次迫切地想回107號病房，哪怕他對於那個地方陌生得一無所知。  
想讓他看病？想見到他？到底哪一個才是真正原因？頭痛到懷疑人生的跡部此刻卻還是糾結在那個問題。  
車禍、病房、過去、頭痛、回憶？  
五組關鍵字在他腦海中不斷回放，想更深入瞭解他們的關係時，頭痛又更加劇烈。跡部動念想拿頭痛藥吃，然而他的話卻一閃而過：「吃藥傷身。」  
就算他想要吃不二開的藥也沒辦法，藥早在昨天就被他吃完。  
跡部抱著頭坐在床緣好半晌，遲遲無法起身。  
車禍、病房、過去、頭痛、回憶？  
他努力想著關鍵字，即便想這些詞讓他的頭更痛，但這些關鍵字就如同魔咒一般，只要一直唸就會有奇蹟發生。  
車禍、病房、過去、頭痛、回憶？  
車禍、病房、過去、頭痛、回憶？  
車禍、病房、過去、頭痛、回憶？  
一次兩次三次，什麼都沒有。什麼都沒有！  
跡部氣憤地想，頭痛卻沒有減緩。但至少他證實一件事，這五個字並不是什麼會讓奇蹟發生的咒語，可它們卻有種魔力，那種魔力彷彿要將他吸入某個深不見底的黑洞一樣。  
繼續唸嗎？跡部猶豫著。  
車禍、病房、過去、頭痛、回憶？  
車禍、病房、過去、頭痛、回憶？  
車禍、病房、過去、頭痛、回憶？  
不行，等到他知道自己著了魔時，他已經停不下來。  
車禍、病房、過去、頭痛、回憶？車禍、病房、過去、頭痛、回憶？車禍、病房、過去、頭痛、回憶？  
然後眼前白光一閃，腦海中有如幻燈片般閃過幾幕，似曾相識，他卻陌生。  
可是心臟的跳動，每一下都像是耗費他所有精力一般消耗著他的生命。  
他說過心臟跳動代表生命，感受到心臟大力撞擊自己的胸膛，那是活著的證明。  
誰說的呢？  
光的盡頭浮現他的人影，是手塚國光。  
＊ ＊ ＊  
跡部是在二十歲的時候認識手塚的。那時候跡部在牛津大學念商學院，時常會回來日本東京找不二，與自己的世交吃飯碰面。不二醫學院課業繁忙，許多時候甚至就帶著他的同學們一起跟跡部吃飯。  
他起初有抗議過，畢竟他只想找不二，但久了之後就習慣了，而且不二與同班同學白石幾乎是一進醫學院念書就火速交往起來，這中間到底為何進展如此神速，跡部到現在都還不知道原因。  
至於手塚是不二介紹他們認識的。那天不二等人與跡部吃完飯後緊接著就是小組討論，趕著明天要交報告。  
手塚是個客氣且富有教養的人，知道自己跟白石被不二拖來打破們獨處的時間，很識相地向他道歉。跡部見狀，便也氣不起來。  
可是說要喜歡這傢伙？別傻了。  
手塚雖然謙遜，但本身散發的鋒芒卻藏不起來，很難不去注意到他。儘管他待在他天才兒時玩伴身邊，卻一點都不會遜色，後來他聽不二說手塚是全系當中他唯一當成對手的人物。  
白石聽到這話差點沒吐血，早在他還沒從藥學系轉過來醫學系之前就聽過不二與手塚在各方面的龍爭虎鬥。跡部見白石比較老實，曾偷偷詢問過不二這番話的真實性，白石很快地應證不二的說法。  
如此有鋒芒的人物，以跡部有些自負的性格都覺得他的氣場太強，他們除了點頭之交外不會再有更進一步的發展。因此兩人就沒任何交集，更別提交換聯繫方式什麼的，連想都沒有想過。  
當然更重要的是，他不認為家裡會接受自己喜歡男生的事實。

不二是在他考上日本醫師資格後跟白石提分手。這段情史跡部很不幸地也被強迫參與。雖說跡部對手塚一直保持點頭之交，但因白石是不二的男朋友，因此他們分手的過程跡部知道得清清楚楚。  
分手之後比較難過的應該是白石。不二到底在與白石這段關係用了多少感情跡部不得而知，可從白石口中敘述不二的反應，不二很瀟灑。  
他有時候挺羨慕不二，不二在很早之前就認清自己的性向，便提出不再接受接班人培訓的要求，轉而習醫，從某方面而言不二家給他的自由非常大。  
至於白石被分手後，也只是找跡部喝了幾天酒便讓他去了。  
真是如此嗎？真的像白石口中所說的這樣嗎？跡部當時就有這個疑惑，只是隨著時間的經過他也逐漸淡忘此事。  
再後來，白石跟手塚都進入東大醫院接受外科培訓。不二則是去了美國約翰霍普金斯大學接受訓練。  
這中間，三個人都沒有交集。僅有他還是維持著半年與不二吃一次飯繼續關注對方的動態。跡部那時候就發現不二選的專科不是人在念的：神經外科。

然而他真正與手塚有交集卻是在他三十一歲的時候。他母親跡部沉魚心疾不能再拖了。  
母親的心臟一直都有些小毛病，等到年歲漸大時越加明顯，直到她有一日在家中暈倒，終於意識到必需手術治療。診斷醫師是剛升上心臟外科的總醫師，手塚國光。  
兩人完全沒有想過會以這種形式碰面，但這不是重點，重點是她母親的身體狀況。  
心室中膈缺症，簡稱VSD，是指左右兩心室中膈有單一或是多個缺孔，以致左右兩心室之間的血流有交通的狀況，是最常見的心臟病。  
經診斷，跡部夫人的VSD是屬於肌肉型缺損。這類型的VSD在東方人極為罕見，是靠近心尖肌肉附近有多個缺損。手塚在檢視超音波的時候發現的。  
醫師團評估，這項手術的風險較高，因肌肉型的VSD心室破洞往往不是只有一個，即便破洞也常被右心室肌肉小柱擋住，所以要做完全修補需要把心室切開，因此會造成心肌受損且心律不整。  
而他們商量的結果，決定先進行肺動脈窄縮術來控制肺部血流，改善心衰竭的狀況，過兩年後再完成VSD手術。  
手術過程複雜，風險也高，死亡率大約有一成。  
當跡部知道自己母親要挨兩次刀，還要接受有一成死亡率的手術時，心中的複雜情緒無以復加。  
一成的反過來是有九成的成功率，但真正發生在自己所愛之人身上，都會免不了放大一成的失敗率。  
母親才幾歲，萬一手術沒成功他要怎麼辦？當跡部代表病患簽下手術同意書時，他的手都是抖的。  
診療室間，只剩下手塚跟跡部。  
兩人在診間裡都沒有說話。手塚靜靜地等待跡部平復情緒，還不斷為他添上熱茶。雖然跡部剛開始一口都沒喝，可當他喝下第一口時，水是入喉最舒服的溫度。  
僅僅是這微小的細節，但足夠讓跡部對他改觀。原來手塚是這麼心細如髮的人？  
好半晌，跡部終於道：「抱歉，請容我再確定一次，母親的病症該如何治療？」  
「手術。」手塚只給了兩個字的答案。  
明明只有兩個字，但手塚的語氣堅定而穩重，有泰山崩於前而不改色的氣勢。  
跡部選擇相信他。

由手塚主刀的手術是成功的，兩年後跡部沉魚恢復的狀況很好，沒多久便可與一般人生活。而他與手塚的關係就是因母親的手術而逐漸拉近，到後來兩人交往也沒瞞著她。  
跡部沉魚是個開明的女子，並沒有反對兩人交往，還同意會替他們隱瞞。  
可好景不常，跡部沉魚，一位在他與父親之間擔任調停的女子，最終還是病逝了。  
在母親的追思會上，跡部度過人生最艱苦的時光之一。  
直到被手塚抱著，他的心還在，他的心也是。手塚國光走入他的生命裡，也走進他的心。


	22. Chapter 22

（21）  
時間線很快就跳到前年。他與手塚的感情在母親逝世之後逐漸升溫，就連自己在事業上也混得風生水起。而手塚也以驚人的速度升上住院醫師，據說已經是心臟外科主任醫師的人選之一。  
果不其然，手塚沒過幾個月便成為東大醫學院心外的扛霸子。當時手塚向跡部提了一個要求，希望自己可以出去放風一陣子。  
「放風？本大爺給你的自由難道還不夠？」跡部不可置信地問道。  
手塚忍俊道：「救死扶傷，正是所有醫師隱藏的熱血，不信你去問問你的兒時玩伴？」  
跡部不悅地撇撇嘴，皺眉道：「小助？算了吧，那傢伙他念醫科我看就是自虐而已，更別提他念的是神經外科，你都升上主任醫師，我去年去美國找他，他還在接受專科訓練。」  
手塚正色道：「景吾，他念神經外科絕對是造福醫界。神經外科的要求比任何專科都還要高，講真的我所有東大的同學之中，除了他我想不出第二人能夠勝任這個專業。」  
跡部苦笑道：「我沒別的意思，就是看他自虐成這樣我實在看不下去。本來就瘦，隨著住院醫師的訓練越發沉重，他又更瘦了。你太久沒見到他可能不曉得我在說什麼，等你見到他就知道。」  
他跟他都沒料到跡部這句話居然預言成真。  
手塚溫顏道：「所以你是心疼兒時玩伴了。」  
跡部點頭嘆道：「正是。」他頓了一頓，笑道：「你說的倒是，下次去找他我還是幫他送好吃的過去。」  
手塚忍笑道：「看來你真的很以不二為榮。」  
跡部笑道：「那當然。我與他從包尿布時期就玩在一起。」他看了看手塚，問道：「既然你們在東大時期都這麼優秀，為什麼你沒想過也念神經外科？」  
手塚一本正色道：「如果不二老說他想知道他那聰明的腦袋到底是什麼構造，那我就想瞭解自己的心室究竟住了誰。」  
跡部哈哈大笑，應道：「我說，你們醫學院的笑話都這麼沒創意嗎？」  
「還要繼續聽嗎？我的心室住了你，所以景吾，同意我隨無國界醫師去浪吧，兩個月的時間就好，我很快就回來。」手塚溫顏道。  
跡部連忙舉雙手投降，道：「好好好，我還能不答應你？你就去吧！」

兩個多月之後手塚再度回來，雖然身理上有些憔悴，但精神狀況確十分好，跡部甚至能感覺到他充沛的內心及精神力。當然身理上的憔悴在經過他休息幾日後也恢復了。  
不過手塚回來的時候所帶回來的消息讓跡部很驚訝。  
「這次外勤，我遇到不二了。我們還同班飛機，他坐在我隔壁。」手塚道。  
跡部詫異地道：「這麼巧？世界這麼大，居然連搭個飛機都能遇到彼此？」  
手塚溫顏道：「你說對了，他比學生時代更瘦，而且無國界醫師的外勤之後他又清減不少，你下次回美國再多盯著他吃飯吧。」  
跡部苦笑道：「就說吧，我沒說錯吧。」  
「另外我也詢問他訓練的狀況跟之後的打算。」手塚正色道。  
「他怎麼回答？」跡部好奇地問道。  
手塚猶豫了一下，決定隱去亂流那部份的不祥預感，便道：「他說他會回去母校做研究，就待在霍普金斯大學不回來。」  
跡部皺眉，說道：「你沒勸他回日本？好歹也回來一兩年啊，與老朋友敘敘舊什麼的，大家都想他。而且以他的資歷到哪裡都是讓人搶著要的人才。」  
手塚忍俊道：「我也是這麼想，所以問他要不要回來東大一兩年。這樣或許我們就能共事了。」  
與同班同學共事是非常好的體驗，手塚多次在手術室與白石配合後所得到的結論。幾乎不用言語，便能知道對方下一步要做什麼。  
「我很期待他能回來，哪怕一兩年都好。」跡部笑嘆道。  
＊ ＊ ＊  
再然後，沒有然後。  
手塚從敘利亞外勤回來一年的時間，很快就讓那五組關鍵字跳到第一個。  
接著眼前是一片腥紅色，頭痛令他再也承受不住，大吼一聲。  
車禍。  
他想起來了，是車禍。  
當時的撞擊力道之大導致他們的座駕車頭全毀。他只有輕微皮肉傷，那手塚呢？  
車禍之後，他的記憶力大不如前，問題出在哪裡？跡部不得而知。  
他心中有個可怕的念頭，像是要把自己吸入那無底深淵。跡部想著手塚的生活習慣跟可能留下的東西，翻找照片、信件、甚至是登山用品到釣魚用具，通通都沒有。  
他發了瘋似的找尋著可能留下的線索。沒有，都沒有！通通都沒有！什麼都沒有！  
他不相信手塚什麼東西都沒有留下給他。他知道手塚有寫日記的習慣，然而那本日記本也不見了。  
現在唯一跟手塚還有一點關聯的，恐怕就是正在播放的貝多芬音樂。手塚喜歡貝多芬，因而他對貝多芬的曲子也非常熟悉。是《月光奏鳴曲》，他似乎見到月光大筆一揮，將整個小區灑成一片銀白的景象。  
空氣化成熟悉的旋律，也讓他想起關於手塚的所有事情。  
假設手塚在那場車禍後就不在人世，那從那之後與他共枕而眠、幫他按摩頭部、抱他吻他、教他做清粥的人是誰？  
跡部的內心深處，心扉內彷彿是另一片宇宙，另一個世界，而且是個玻璃世界。  
如玻璃一般剔透嗎？並沒有，熟悉心臟構造的手塚並沒有告訴他如果他永遠離開他，他的玻璃世界也會隨之崩解。  
記憶中的那片腥紅色可能是血，更可能是他內心的恐懼，他最不願意面對的恐懼跟真相。  
跡部正想要揚聲讓櫻田拿頭痛藥過來，但還沒等到他開口，櫻田早無聲無息地來到他身邊，跡部大驚，正要叫出聲來。  
櫻田在他耳邊低聲道：「得罪了，少爺。」並且趁他還沒反應過來時以迅雷不及掩耳的速度拿著手帕摀住跡部的口鼻。  
短時間內吸入高純度的乙醚，令跡部眼前一黑，頓時暈了過去。  
櫻田嘆了一口氣，將跡部抱回床上，拿起手機打了一通電話。


	23. Chapter 23

（22）  
不二掛了電話，發現龍崎仍在看著他，微笑問道：「還有什麼事想問的嗎？」  
龍崎笑嘆道：「這樣好嗎，在那個時間打電話給白石醫師，他明天不氣你才怪。」  
不二笑道：「你倒是挺瞭解他。」他頓了一頓，又道：「但對於即將出國的前男友，明天還是會給我面子的，你無須擔心。」  
龍崎笑著吐了吐舌頭，應道：「知道啦。」她想了想，續道：「那天見到跡部先生，我照著您說的話跟他說了，說您為了開一台因車禍送來手術是的急刀，所以沒辦法與他會面。」  
「謝謝你。他有何反應，你可還有印象？」不二問道。  
龍崎回憶起當時的情形，說道：「他的臉色不太好，而且頭也開始劇痛起來。即便如此，他還是忍下痛苦把餐盒拿給我。」  
不二一愣。  
龍崎正色道：「不二醫師，您知道嗎，跡部先生真的只是為了送飯給你而專程跑過來東大醫院。」  
不二睜著雙眼。為了送飯跑來醫院？不二可以理解他對他的事情越來越上心了嗎？還有他說的是真的，他真的做到了，會做清粥給他吃。  
龍崎沒有在繼續跡部的話題，溫顏道：「時間過得真快，沒想到擔任您的助手一年就過去了。」  
不二微笑道：「是的，這一年辛苦你，是你幫我良多。」  
龍崎笑了笑，道：「有空回來東大看看呀，好歹也是您的母校。」  
不二笑道：「有機會的話。」  
龍崎笑道：「那我沒其他話要說了。先預祝不二醫師一切順利，飲食要正常喔。」  
不二苦笑道：「承你吉言，我盡力就是了。」

隔天，不二是在下午與白石碰面的，以往身穿白大褂的兩人現在都換上正規西裝。兩人都是黑色西裝，白石穿起來有些雅痞，不二穿著倒有種成功商業人士的樣子。兩人準時來到跡部集團總公司大廈，來參加公司一年一度的股東常會。  
兩人找好了位置，不二是老面孔了，熟門熟路的，還有祕書幫忙帶位。秘書問起白石的身分，不二給了他一個特助的稱號。白石當下詫異地瞪了不二一眼。等他們坐定位，離公司要報告經營成果還有一小段時間。  
「我說，我什麼時候變成你的特助了？」白石皺眉道。  
不二笑道：「我怕她問太多，說我的特助不是省事多了嗎？你看她聽到你的頭銜就沒再問下去。」  
「那你得給我工資啊，約聘特助一天！」白石笑道。  
「可以，我晚點幫你打一通電話回去東大醫院給本間院長，跟他說你缺業績，幫你多安排幾台刀好多賺一些加班費。」不二微笑道。  
「滾！你還嫌我不夠忙？」白石抗議道。  
不二哈哈一笑，應道：「不是要掙工資嗎，我這在幫你謀取福利。」  
「你是害命吧，讓我累得跟狗一樣有什麼益處？」白石苦笑道。  
「把我說的這麼邪惡。昨晚我不是怕你太累嗎，還專門給你打了一通電話。」不二笑道。  
白石連忙舉雙手投降，苦笑道：「可以了，我確定我說不贏你，拜託你別再說昨晚的事。」  
不二笑了笑。  
白石看著不二的黑色西裝。可能平常白色穿習慣了，兩人這一次有志一同地換上黑色西裝。他皺眉道：「你上一次穿西裝是什麼時候？」  
不二想了一下，說道：「應該是兩個月前吧，當時在紐約有一場神經外科研討協會，母校那邊希望我過去參加，我記得那時候有穿過一次。」他頓了一頓，問道：「怎麼突然這麼問？」  
白石伸手幫不二理了理衣領，嘆道：「西裝都不合身了，自己都沒發現？」  
不二一愣，上個月才量身訂做的西裝居然現在就不合身？  
「瘦了。小助，你回去美國可得吃胖一點啊！」白石正色道。  
不二想起跡部做過一模一樣的事，也說了類似的話，他燦笑道：「等我回美國再訂做新的一套吧。」  
白石狠狠瞪了不二一眼，道：「你根本就沒把我剛才說的話聽進去。」  
不二笑著聳了聳肩。  
兩人聊了一下後股東會便開始了。今年少見地並非由他們少董跡部景吾親自出來報告經營成果跟宣布股利分派，而是由跡部的代理人，也是他的特別助理忍足侑士幫忙報告。  
忍足侑士，明明帶著有些玩世不恭的氣質，但報告起來口條清晰，邏輯分明，加上又有著舌燦蓮花的口才，原先有些無趣的股東常會報告儘管在跡部景吾缺席下，仍是讓股東們聽得樂不可支。  
至於跡部的消失，公司這裡給的答案是跡部去了異地做考察，因為是商業機密因此並沒有將確切的實情公布給其他股東知道。  
然而台下有一人卻抓著這則宣布問了個關鍵問題，只聽他道：「忍足先生，你說少董是去考察了，那考察總要有些成果吧，難道這些成果跟數據都沒辦法向股東報告嗎？」  
不二覺得這聲音耳熟之極，聞聲看去，是一名有著藍紫色半長髮、容色端麗、年近四十歲的男子。不二的頭有點痛，慶幸還好跡部沒來，這人他認識，是幸村家的大少爺，幸村精市。近幾年接手幸村集團，二代接班，將幸村集團經營得有聲有色。  
忍足沒料到居然被問了這個敏感的問題，跡部消失的原因在跡部集團裡是不能說的秘密，但此刻在股東常會上被挑明問起，他皺了皺眉思考著怎麼回答幸村的問題。  
幸村翹起二郎腿，慵懶地續道：「說啊，不是股東常會，我們也想知道跡部集團最新的狀況。萬一去考察的結果一點都不值得投資當地，那豈不是浪費企業資源？」  
不二噗哧笑出來，本來想舉手發言，但想著自己的身分只得作罷。  
忍足的反應跟不二如出一轍，他微笑道：「所謂考察本就會有成有敗，我已經說過了少董是為了新的投資案件忙碌而且又是商業機密，如果有了成效且公司也決定會投資時，將會在明年三月的年報公布，或是召開記者會，屆時您就會清楚本公司的動向。」  
幸村冷哼一聲，不再言語。  
兩人的你問我答總算告一段落。除了幸村問的那問題發生一點小插曲之外，股東會算是圓滿結束。  
幸村拿了股東會贈品後打算走人，但見到前面身穿黑色西裝有著蜜髮的青年，便大步向前，笑道：「活久見，我以為你早就不參加這種商業活動了，不二周助。」  
不二本來還在跟白石聊天，聞言，轉身一看，是幸村。不二微笑道：「我難得回來日本，這就是精市對我打招呼的方式？」  
幸村笑了笑，應道：「我這不是特別過來跟你打聲招呼？」  
「打招呼？我怕是來找我挖八卦怎麼會出現在這裡吧？」不二揚眉道。  
幸村笑道：「挺有自知之明，那不用我問了，你自招吧。跡部少董今年沒有出席想必你是知道原因。」  
不二柔和地笑道：「我以為你都找了徵信社查的清楚就不需要問我了，還是說他們辦事不牢靠需要你幸村大少爺專程找我問八卦？」  
幸村一愣，沒想到不二直接戳破他，他哈哈一笑，道：「還好你退出富士集團的經營層，不然會是很難應付的對手。」  
不二微笑道：「好說。」  
幸村攤手，笑道：「好吧，小助，我們難得一見就別喊名字叫的這麼生疏。下回我去美國找你吃個飯吧，我之後還有行程，告辭。」說罷，他帶著自己的秘書離開會場。  
白石在旁邊聽到兩人的唇槍舌戰嚇得一身冷汗，呆愣愣地跟在不二身後回到車上。  
他們今天沒開車，是讓不二的司機載過來，兩人坐在後座。  
不二好笑地看著白石，說道：「你怎麼反應這麼大呀？」  
白石抖了抖，皺眉道：「你真的對白川教授太仁慈了。小助你真是……。」他撫額續道：「我的天啊，你到底什麼人？原來我找了一只魔王當男朋友過。」  
不二噗哧笑道：「現在才知道有些晚了。」他頓了一頓，微笑道：「喔對了，我沒有對白川教授仁慈，如今我已離開東大就沒什麼好顧忌。你可別忘記我留的驚喜。」  
白石突然感覺到週身的溫度降了十度有餘。

跡部集團的股東常會結束後，已經下午四點。不二請司機繞去買花。白石看著不二挑的花束就大概知道等等要去的行程，便也沒多說什麼。  
車子接著向郊區駛去，很快就來到一處園地，那裡整理得非常乾淨，看就曉得有專門的人在幫忙打理。不二與白石來到一處石碑。  
不二緩緩蹲下將手上的白菊花花束放在墓碑前，再緩緩站起身，與白石兩人雙手合十鞠躬頂禮。  
頂禮之後，白石看著不二，見不二雙手合十，心中不曉得在想些什麼。好半晌，又再朝墓碑頂禮鞠躬一次。  
世事短暫，有如春夢一般，明日陰晴也未可知，原來許多事情都是註定好的。  
不二轉頭對白石微笑道：「阿藏，我沒負了他。這次回日本的任務我已經達成，剩下的就拜託你。」  
白石的心有點痛，一生中的兩個摯友，一個要回美國去，一個卻沉睡在此。  
墓碑的主人正如白菊花一般高風亮節，生前還是他的前同事。  
石碑上刻了那人的名字，四個字，手塚國光。  
白石嘆息般道：「我送你去機場吧，有緣再見了，小助。我希望下次見面的時間可以不要隔這麼久，就當作是我幫你的回禮吧。」  
不二微笑著點頭，神情溫和，但更多的情緒卻隱藏在他那雙湛藍的雙眸下，白石無從看清。  
他對於這樣的不二實在心疼不已，抱住了不二。一抱才發現不二從回來日本到現在真的瘦了好多。不二沒有掙扎，任由白石抱著，兩人沉默許久，直到白石率先打破沉默。  
「你知道你現在的身材，若是被手塚知道他會說什麼嗎？」白石問道。  
不二挑眉道：「說什麼？」  
白石應道：「他會說你瘦得跟神經元細胞一樣了。」  
不二噗哧笑了出來。  
三人東大醫科生時期玩不膩的久遠笑話，如今說出來正讓人想起三人還是學生時代的時候。週遭氣氛頓時緩和不少。  
一生何其有幸遇到兩位摯友，短暫的歡聚又是如此親切，而珍貴的時光卻有如春櫻開滿時，知了來去間，秋葉簇紅處，雪地幽美裡，甚至是雲海蜃樓下。  
站在手塚的墓前，細數過去，讓他們徹底明瞭所有美好都只是一瞬之間。


	24. Chapter 24

（23）  
白石直到接到電話趕到目的地前都在嘆氣。不二真是會找事情給他做，從機場再過來這裡也需要一些時間，對方簡直在給他奪命連環call，連打了十通電話，直到他終於接起電話才罷休。同時他也不得不佩服打電話那人堅韌的心智與堅持。  
「白石少爺，您終於來了。」一位穿著西裝的中年男子微笑道。  
白石瞪了那人一眼，不悅地道：「櫻田先生，您打了一通電話我就知道意思了，下次不要打這麼多通，我們醫院急診室急call我回去都沒這麼誇張。」  
敢給東大醫學院麻醉科住院醫師這麼多電話的人正是跡部家、跟隨跡部景吾的大管事櫻田。他訕笑道：「您說要將少爺的動向跟您回報，所以我才急著找您。」  
白石嘆了一口氣，說道：「我是說過沒錯。罷了，請帶路吧。」  
櫻田並沒有立刻帶路，而是奇怪地看了白石一眼，反問道：「如果是您的話，還須要我帶路嗎？」  
白石哈哈一笑，應道：「櫻田先生就別調侃我啦，再說我現在身分不同了。」  
說歸說，櫻田笑了笑，還是領著白石來到跡部的房間。櫻田解開門鎖時順便道：「少爺的狀態很不穩定，您進去就知道了。」  
白石慎重地點點頭。  
果真如此，們一打開，正是在房間裡來回踱步的跡部。他見到白石連忙衝上前來。白石有些嚇到，退了一步。  
與跡部認識這麼久，這是他第一次見到對方這麼狼狽。頭髮散亂、雙眼發紅、眼下的青色說明他好幾天沒睡好，雙頰因發燒的關係泛著不正常的潮紅。  
白石又退了一步，跡部上前一步，雙手搭在他的肩膀，瞪眼道：「白石，帶我去找小助，求你了。」  
佈滿血絲的雙眼看上去甚是駭人。白石光是感受到跡部的手溫幾乎快要可以推斷他發燒得有多嚴重。  
「快點！」跡部晃著白石的肩膀喝道。  
白石被他晃著難受，反手抓住跡部的手腕，反問道：「你剛喊我什麼？」  
跡部一愣，放開白石，花了好長一段時間認真打量著對方，歉然道：「抱歉，是我唐突了。」  
白石嘆道：「你還知道我是白石就好。」  
「你來做什麼？」跡部皺眉問道。  
白石笑道：「我好歹也是醫生，讓我看看吧。」  
「我知道你是醫生，但你是麻醉科醫師吧？小兒科你也行？」跡部狐疑地問道，他頓了一頓，苦笑道：「你還是帶我去見小助吧，我知道你曉得他在哪裡，我被櫻田鎖在這裡兩天了。」  
白石沒有立刻回答他的話，而是從隨身攜帶的出診包拿出一支大針頭，轉向跡部，輕聲問道：「知道這是什麼嗎？」  
跡部下意識地後退一步，驚道：「你要做什麼？」  
白石笑嘆道：「我剛在猶豫如果你還是這麼不理性，我打算幫你施打鎮定劑。不過現在看來不需要了。」  
跡部愕然問道：「那是鎮定劑？」  
白石笑著搖頭，應道：「不是。是可以讓你的感冒迅速恢復的特效藥。」  
跡部不解地問道：「我生了什麼病了須要吃特效藥？」  
白石噗哧笑道：「聲音都啞成什麼樣子自己都沒意識到？我再不來就變成肺炎，這樣我該怎麼對小助交代？」他示意跡部伸出手臂，跡部雖然一開始對針頭的反應有些畏懼，但對於白石的指示倒也乖乖照做。  
針頭一插上去，白石將針筒裡面的藥注入到跡部的身體裡。這種不透過腸胃吸收的藥，效果發揮得特別快，僅是短短半小時跡部就退燒了。  
退了燒，頭暈的症狀也減緩不少。等身體沒這麼不舒服後，他第一個想到的還是問起他，跡部問道：「為什麼是你來，不是小助過來，他去哪裡了？我想見到他。」  
白石雙手抱胸，正色反問道：「你要這個樣子見他？」  
跡部一愣，皺眉道：「你是什麼意思？」  
「我有耳聞你的記憶力比之前恢復不少。」白石淡道。  
跡部瞪著白石，這麼難堪的事情為什麼白石會知道？明明才喝過水，他卻覺得喉嚨乾疼，是因為感冒病毒作祟嗎？  
「但我今天沒有打算要跟你談，畢竟我也不是這方面的專業。」白石嘆道，他邊說邊闔上自己的出診公事包，緩緩地站起身。  
跡部抓著白石的手，但他突然想起他的話，很快意識到自己的動作太粗暴，連忙放開，歉然道：「對不起，我激動了。」  
白石見狀，一怔，卻若有所思起來。這是好現象吧？跡部還記得當時他跟他說的話。  
「關於我的記憶，你是不是知道一些什麼，能告訴我嗎？我只能憶起片段，彷彿最重要的一段時間記憶都是空白。」跡部痛苦地道。  
白石嘆了一口氣，想起很多事，直到腦海中浮現起佐伯的身影。  
跡部壓根兒無法知道白石心中所想，只能看著他等待回答。  
最後白石笑道：「你先好好休息吧，我會再過來。藥我這邊留了一天的份，照三餐吃。如果明天還有發燒再讓櫻田找我來拿藥。如果沒有，這禮拜多休息，感冒很快就會痊癒。」  
跡部發現白石要離開，連忙揚聲道：「等等，你還沒回答我的問題。」  
白石微笑道：「好吧。第一，關於你記憶的問題我是知道一些什麼，等你感冒痊癒了我們再來好好清算。第二，小助的下落我是知道的，但你要這個樣子見他嗎？」說罷，他不等跡部回過神來，便離開房間了。  
離去前白石輕聲囑咐櫻田一句話：「門不用再反鎖了，有事聯繫我。」

跡部瞪著白石消失的背影。  
白石點出重點了，他要這個樣子見他嗎？跡部照著鏡子，鏡中映出一個憔悴的人影。雖然臉色因病的關係而氣色不足，但更多的卻是發自內心的、心理層面的憔悴。  
不行，不二已經夠不會照顧自己了，又這麼忙，他若這樣去見不二的話，以他的個性就算把自己累到暈倒都會全心全意照顧他吧？  
想著想著，跡部昏昏欲睡。  
以至於他與『不二為何會回東京』這個問題的答案擦肩而過。  
也或許這問題的答案近在咫尺，只是他一直沒有勇氣去發現。  
是因為他。


	25. Chapter 25

（24）  
白石從跡部家離開後，開著車時他心中一直飛快盤算著要不要去看不二在回美國之前留給他的驚喜。  
想起白川教授的所作所為，他是很氣的。對不二如此他更是生氣。早年在學生時代，白川教授還沒來東大時他的惡名就已經先傳過來他未來的工作地點了。  
本來以為是誤傳，畢竟臨床研究能夠發表這麼多篇引用率高的學術論文，單就這項成就也容易招人眼紅或抹黑。  
結果等到他入了東大醫院，真的如傳聞中所說的一樣。  
國立大學偏向保守，行政風格也是。儘管校方知道這件事，可一直都沒有所作為，也無法有所作為。直到不二回來。  
白石越想越氣，本來想回自己的公寓，可想起不二的話，他連忙調車頭往不二留給他的公寓駛去。  
抵達不二的公寓所花費的時間並沒有很久，他熟練地停好車，搭了電梯上樓。直到進門時他都忍不住苦笑。  
自己真的對這裡好熟啊。  
他門一打開，裡面早已被整理得乾淨整齊。白石來到保險箱前想起不二說的密碼，轉開了密碼鎖也開了保險箱。  
裡面跟他預期的一樣，只能說不愧是不二嗎，保險箱內只有兩疊資料。一疊白石知道，但另一疊他更感興趣，他拿起來觀看，邊看邊驚呼出聲。  
只能說白川教授的運氣太差了，他過去所有的著作全被不二翻出來，然後每字每句也被他找到原著是哪篇論文。  
論文嘛，引經據典當然正常，但若比例太多就只能說是抄襲。  
而且很不幸地，他抄襲的幾篇，也正是讓他成名的幾篇關於腦部微創手術的論文所引用的文獻大部分都是摘自不二他指導教授們的論文。  
白石笑嘆了一口氣。  
依照不二的聰穎程度，肯定早就將他老師們的著作熟讀於心。交叉比對對他而言簡直輕而易舉。  
還沒結束，還有一個紙袋。白石好奇地打開，不二其實根本沒把紙袋封起來。白石看了兩眼，不可抑制地大笑出聲，這招太陰險了。  
原來裡面正是白川教授跟女學生獨處、約會甚至是性愛的照片。重點是那女生，身分背景他是知道的，文科部學大臣的次事務官雨宮桑太的小女兒，雨宮若美。  
那女生剛進醫學院基本上就已經造成轟動過一次了，而她被懷疑跟白川教授有交往也不是第一天的事。白川教授，有婦之夫在外面搞上女學生，背景還大有來頭，該說什麼呢？  
只能說他笨吧？  
袋子裡面有不二寫好的申請書還沒送件出去，意思非常明顯，不二在讓白石定奪這件事。  
白石哼了一聲，也不管不二是不是有時差問題，直接撥了一通越洋電話給他。  
「喂？」對方的聲音很疲憊，感覺才剛醒。  
白石道：「保險箱我開了。」  
「喔！裡面的東西有趣吧？我是指白川教授那部分。」不二笑道。  
「你啊，最後沒有把申請書送出去呢。」白石笑嘆道。  
不二微笑道：「那份沒有送，我送的是另一份。」  
白石一抖，驚問道：「什麼意思？」  
「跟雨宮小姐的事情我是沒什麼興趣，都成年人，感情、身理需求，白川教授管不住小白川這不關我的事。但學術剽竊我就不能坐視不管了。」不二淡道。  
白石完全可以想見不二此刻說話的神情。  
大概和他駁回本間院長對他團隊的處分時如出一徹。這就是不二，白石不意外。  
「怎麼樣？夠有趣吧？申請書要不要送件隨便你。不過關於學術剽竊，複查結果應該快下來了，你等消息吧。一旦消息公佈，他跟雨宮小姐的事情你覺得會不會爆發？」不二淡道。  
白石啞然，一時間說不出話來，喉嚨有點乾，他好半晌終於道：「這些都是你計劃好的？」  
不二笑道：「當然。你以為為什麼霍普金斯大學會願意放我回去東大一年？我本來不想出手，但後來是本間院長拜託我的。」  
「本間院長？」白石愕然反問道，他突然感覺到背脊一涼。  
「正是。白川教授覬覦院長大位他早就知道，又有這麼多醜聞卻沒人揭發。另外他發表這些論文都還是他在其他大學任教時期的著作，所以東大完全可以撇得乾淨。」不二笑著解釋道，他頓了一頓，又道：「別太震驚啊，阿藏，我這是為民除害。」  
白石苦笑出來，道：「你才是真正最不能惹的對象。白川真是太笨了。」  
不二笑了笑，應道：「阿藏，你說，客座教授的頭銜是不是很好用？」  
白石哼了一聲，道：「你忙成那樣，還有辦法做這些事，算我服了你！」他頓了一頓，笑道：「我還以為你會用更不能見光的手法。」  
不二笑道：「還沒到那種地步。我喜歡的方式還是明著來，而且一旦出手，對方是完全沒有反抗或辯駁能力的這種，所以我選擇了投訴文科部學。」  
白石打了一個寒顫，道：「你投訴，但要不要受理也是文科部學他們決定的吧？」  
不二淡笑道：「說的好。不過他們非受理不可，因為投訴的人是我。」  
白石撫額，苦笑道：「我就知道。」  
「結果快要出來了，你放心吧，會是大家都期待的結果。而且還有個大驚喜在後面。」不二微笑道。  
大驚喜？白石皺眉，但現在不是管那個的時候，他問道：「那雨宮若美小姐呢？」  
不二笑道：「別擔心她了，她老爸是誰難道他會放著自己的女兒不管？私底下都傳得滿城風雨，鬧上台面不是更難看？」  
白石笑嘆道：「太可怕了，全都在你的掌握之中。」  
不二聳聳肩，笑道：「好了，你還有什麼要問的嗎？」  
白石想了想，正色道：「沒有了，跡部的事情我會處理好，你別擔心。」  
不二溫言道：「我從不擔心喔。」  
白石正要說什麼，然而手機卻有插撥，他飛快地道：「小助，我去找過跡部了，他有認出我。」  
不二笑道：「好發展，還有嗎？」  
白石道：「有，他想見你。」  
不二一愣。  
白石感覺到撥電話給他的人心中的急迫，連忙道：「我有電話進來，先掛了，小助。」  
「好，有事隨時聯繫我。」不二微笑道。  
白石道別不二後接起電話，是龍崎打過來的。  
「白石醫師，非常抱歉打擾您講電話，但有件事要跟您說。」龍崎歉然道。  
白石笑道：「請說。」他已經感覺到龍崎緊張而興奮的情緒。  
果真，只聽龍崎笑道：「文科部學那裡對白川教授的判決處分已經下來了，剛經過學校校務會議討論，白川教授被學校革職，並且有期徒刑三十年。」  
白石聽了前面還在他的預料範圍，但等等，龍崎後面越說越誇張，他連忙問道：「龍崎，等一下你剛說什麼？白川教授還不用被關吧？」  
龍崎輕笑道：「那是因為他偷販賣了東大的藥材，以及透過採購拿到更便宜的價格成立第三方公司轉而銷給醫院，所收取的回扣也被一併查到。雖說有期徒刑的判決是法院判下來的，但因時間接近，便讓文科部學那裡公佈了。」  
她一口氣說了一大串話，才意識到自己有些喘，龍崎緩了緩呼吸，笑問道：「您知道這代表什麼意思嗎？」  
白石大笑出聲，道：「知道。」  
代表白川教授永遠無法回來。  
不二真的留了一個大驚喜給他。


	26. Chapter 26

（25）  
保險箱裡除了白川教授的案件報告，剩下的就是關於跡部案件的資料了。那疊資料是白川教授案子的五倍量之多，由此可見不二對於跡部的事情上心的程度。即便白石從頭到尾都有參與這個案件，但當他見到不二所準備給他的資料量就曉得他背地裡又做了多少努力。  
難怪他會累暈倒，連大石秀一郎肝膽腸胃內科的住院醫師都在跟他抱怨不二是最常找他報到的醫生。白石苦笑出來。  
這麼大的資料量白石也不可能一次看完。他先放著資料，開始認真看起這間公寓的規格。  
不二的辦事效率極高，幾乎是跟他說已經請代書辦理產權移轉時的那天晚上他就已經收到地契跟房屋權狀，全部都過到他的名下。  
以這間公寓的市值來看，不二肯定被課了相當高額的贈與稅，即便不二家有御用會計師甚至是他自己本身就懂一些稅法，但以不二的個性，大概會乖乖繳稅。  
果然，心細如髮的不二在給白石的權狀後面附了一張自己的完稅證明影本，上面高額的稅金經他簡單推算不二確實照著國稅局的核定繳錢。白石想到上次代書拿給他的資料時便笑了出來。  
這間公寓的規格他是極清楚的，畢竟曾經在這裡度過四年的時光。這裡離東大醫院又更近了一些，但是不是真的要賣掉舊公寓並且搬過來，白石有些猶豫。  
搬家嗎？他得跟佐伯好好商量才可以。若是要出租這間公寓白石也捨不得。  
可待著這熟悉的地方，他怎麼樣都會想起曾經跟不二發生的往事。  
住這裡真的好嗎？  
客觀來說不二的公寓地點極佳，座落在東大醫院附近而已，而且生活機能也好， 公寓還有地下室停車場，不二當初買了三個車位，所以車位絕對夠用。  
從上面條件來看，他真的找不出不搬過來的理由。  
白石默默來到琴房，堪稱這間公寓裝潢最認真的地方。高級琴房，裡面有一台黑色史坦威演奏鋼琴，另外也有臻至頂尖等級的音響設備，然而真正最厲害的卻是這邊的裝潢。  
當初為了希望可以在任何時間都能夠彈琴，這裡的裝潢吸音與隔音效果簡直是專業級的，門一關上，在琴房外什麼聲音都聽不到。  
不二彈琴的樣子彷彿又浮現在自己眼前。當時交往的時候他就知道不二很會彈鋼琴，他甚至會找白石一起去聽古典音樂演奏會，白石就在這耳濡目染下而接觸古典音樂。  
「古典音樂會讓人平靜。」不二常這樣說。  
白石非常確定這件事。  
事實上在手術室裡，因執刀時間很長，所以很多主刀醫師都會在手術室裡放自己喜歡的音樂。白石自己是喜歡迷幻音樂，聽著迷幻音樂可以讓他保持專注力，但因為他並不是主刀醫師，而且迷幻音樂也並非適合所有人。而跟不二的刀時，不二絕對是放古典音樂。  
很多時候甚至只是放鋼琴曲而已。  
如果只有放鋼琴曲，不二執刀的樣子會有讓人以為他在彈鋼琴的錯覺。  
誠然，不二就連開台的樣子，儘管手術再棘手或再緊急，他執刀的樣子始終如一，只有一次例外。  
那一次的例外白石怎麼樣也忘不了。  
不二把公寓交給白石的時候早已整理得非常整齊，不二自己的私人物品全部都清掉了。僅留下那台演奏鋼琴跟琴房內那些珍貴的古典音樂專輯。  
本以為他這樣就不會讓人再想起他，但不二錯了。他的想法白石太清楚，不二怎麼都沒想過現在只要聽到鋼琴聲、看見鋼琴，他第一個想起的還是他。  
白石笑嘆了一口氣。  
想起不二就想起不二吧，在跡部的案件結束之前，他們都還要持續聯絡的。再說當初分手也沒鬧得多難看，兩人在感情上各退一步後則成了摯友。  
不二究竟在與自己交往時期用了多少感情跟心思，白石其實根本不知道，但起碼過程是愉快的，這就夠了。  
更何況他現在有更重要的人。  
白石心意已定，打了一通電話給佐伯。  
「阿藏，怎麼了嗎？」電話那一頭是佐伯親和的聲音。  
「我考慮好了，關於小助他留給我們的那間公寓，我已經考慮好要怎麼處置它。」白石正色道。  
佐伯一愣，他知道不二回美國之前留了一間公寓給白石，不二有把這件事情跟他說，白石也向他坦承過。不過想起那間公寓可能有太多白石跟不二過去的回憶，他顧及白石的感受，一直沒有詢問過他的打算。  
此刻聽白石自己提起，佐伯輕聲道：「你若是想要繼續住在原來的公寓，我都沒關係，無須顧慮我。」  
白石哈哈一笑，說道：「如果我說我想顧慮你呢？」  
佐伯驚訝得說不出話，好半晌才反應過來，問道：「你的意思是？」  
「你平日要練琴，我曉得你怕打擾鄰居。我的公寓隔音效果不好，你總是很體貼地另外租外面的琴房練習。」白石正色道，他頓了一頓，又道：「住小助留給我們的公寓就不必這麼麻煩，他有一間完美的琴房，有著最頂級的音場跟隔音設備，你可以放心地在家裡練琴。」  
佐伯笑道：「那真是太好了。」只是聽到自己能夠無顧忌地練琴，他意識到自己回答得太快，又道：「但你沒問題嗎？我是指那個環境你曾經跟不二前輩度過這麼多時光。」  
白石笑道：「那又如何，我看開了。再說雖然我們已經分手，但我已認真思考過，起碼現在回想起的相處時光都是快樂的。另外我也不想再糾結當時他究竟對我是不是真心，他的琴音已經告訴我答案。」  
佐伯微笑道：「琴音會訴說一切。」  
白石點頭道：「正是。他的琴音正如莫札特的音樂，純淨而富含光芒，或許那就是他對我真誠的表現，但我現在有你。」  
佐伯笑道：「我很開心能聽到你對我坦白喔。」  
白石溫言道：「我還是很感謝小助把我引進古典音樂賞析的世界，這絕對是為了能夠遇到你之前的準備。」  
然後他聽見佐伯笑了出來，他悅耳的聲音從話筒傳來，堪比他的琴音。  
每一段關係的結束，就算對象是暫時分開也好或是永遠分開也好，每一段愛是會延續的，他何其幸運能夠與不二繼續維持這麼好的關係。而這些關係就像為人生寫下一頁又一頁的小說，堆疊而起的故事才會精采動人。  
比如對不二，比如對佐伯。如果沒有與不二的那段關係在，他或許就差點錯過佐伯。原來過去與不二交往所養成的生活習慣跟品味全是在為了遇到佐伯之前做的準備。  
愛呢？會延續的，只要還記得愛。  
白石這下確信不二是愛過他的，深深愛過。只是不二的表達方式正如他的為人，將所有情緒及感情全藏在那雲淡風輕的笑容下，以至於就算分手他還是能夠很瀟灑。  
他跟他分手後還能維持這麼好的友誼，不二的態度，現在細想起來，其實功不可沒。  
不二已然升格成他的白月光。  
但他最愛的人是佐伯，定位確認完成。  
銀白色的月光，和著滿滿的情緒淹沒了他。


	27. Chapter 27

（26）  
跡部很快就再次見到白石，而且這次是他自己主動打電話找他。不過白石見到跡部的氣色還是笑了出來。  
「你的感冒還沒完全好吧？」白石笑道。  
跡部冷哼一聲，道：「快好了，我的身體還沒這麼虛弱。」  
白石笑道：「別勉強。這麼嚴重的感冒任憑是你也得休息個兩週才能全好，你才休息不到一週就找我過來？」  
跡部輕咳一聲，彷彿映證白石的話。  
白石哈哈大笑，馬上惹來跡部瞪他一眼。白石好不容易止住笑容，道：「不打趣你了。你的感冒確實快好沒錯，不過還要注意休息，我看你似乎睡得不怎麼好。」  
跡部不悅地道：「當初是誰丟下不知所云的話就跑？我會失眠你也得負起一部分的責任！」  
白石笑道：「好好好，我這不是接了你的電話就趕過來了？」  
跡部嘆了一口氣，皺眉道：「我有求於人，脾氣還這麼大。」  
白石微微一笑，應道：「好了，那我說正事吧，只是你確定自己要頂得住我接下來說的話。這中間有任何問題都能立刻反應。」  
「請說。」跡部正色道。  
白石抬手，淡道：「先等等，這裡不是方便說話的地方，我們要換個地點。」  
跡部盯著白石確定對方不是在說笑，才揚聲道：「櫻田，備車。」

跡部與白石坐在車上，隨著車子行駛，沿途的風景變了又變，他發現白石所挑選的地點越來越偏僻。已經可以說是郊區了，但負責開車的櫻田似乎沒有要停車的意思。雖然跡部與白石都是能聊的人，但車上兩人卻幾乎沒有對話。跡部對於接下來白石即將跟他說的事情而感到緊張，而白石自己也在醞釀情緒。  
畢竟是一件無論是對開口的一方或是接受的一方都不是很容易接受的事情。  
兩人持續沉默著，直到車子駛到一處園區門外。  
由漆成黑色的高聳鐵門筆直挺立著，如衛兵一樣盡責地守護這個地方。  
「進去嗎？」跡部問道。  
白石搖頭，正色道：「不，我們先在車上把所有事情清算過一次，接著才進去。」接著他娓娓道來。  
跡部屏息。  
＊ ＊ ＊  
時間倒流到一年多前。  
那天跡部集團終於開完股東常會，身為集團發言人的跡部自然是大大鬆了一口氣，放鬆之後唯一想到的事情便是希望能盡快見到手塚。手塚當天下午有門診，直到下班後才匆匆開著車趕來找跡部。  
跡部當天心情特別好，手塚遲到了整整一小時他也不惱，連笑容都面帶春風，手塚看著他，道歉的打算都沒了。  
兩人交往已久，跡部直接戳破他，說道：「本大爺心情好，你不必道歉了。」  
手塚溫顏點點頭，問道：「等等想去哪裡？我明天放假一天，這兩天可以好好陪你。」  
跡部笑道：「這個嘛，明天的事情，明天再說。我剛已經訂好一間法式餐廳，我們去吃飯吧，雖然時間還很早，但法式料理一向要吃很久。」  
手塚點頭道：「那走吧。」  
然而他們當時並不知道，手塚經過這一晚上就沒有了明天。

整頓飯吃下來是相當愉快的。雖然手塚身為醫師早已養成食不言寢不語的習慣，但法式料理吃了三個小時，兩人要對坐著只吃飯也有些無趣，因此他們少見地在餐桌上偶爾聊天。  
跡部述說這次股東常會的事情，手塚則是說他今日門診的情況。  
「對了，有一件事對你我來說應該算是驚喜。」手塚正色道。  
「什麼驚喜？」跡部皺眉反問。驚喜就驚喜，還應該算是？  
手塚溫言道：「你還記得我之前在飛機上遇到不二時跟他說了什麼嗎？」  
跡部想了想，應道：「你問他要不要回來東大一年。」他說完，立刻意識到手塚接下來要說的話，驚訝地道：「你是說他該不會已經來報到了？」  
手塚搖頭忍俊道：「是還沒來報到，但也快了。他是今晚的班機，說到東大這邊大概是晚上八點多，再過半個小時他應該就到東大，白石會去機場接他。」他頓了一頓，又道：「我與白石晚一點直接約在東大醫學院，直接為他接風洗塵，你要一起來嗎？」  
跡部睜大雙眼努力消化手塚的資訊，好半晌才開口道：「什麼？好個小助，連回來日本也不通知我一聲，好讓我派人去接他！」  
手塚笑嘆道：「他就怕你這樣，所以才沒跟你說。」他想了一下，續道：「怎麼樣，要一起去嗎？」  
跡部連忙拍桌站起，道：「去！怎麼不去？」  
手塚忍俊不已，暗自慶幸還好餐廳今晚只服務他們這一組客人。  
兩人出了餐廳，外面下著很大的雨。手塚開車，跡部坐在副駕駛座。他們才上路沒多久，沒想到遇到不二的時間比他們預期的都快上許多。  
前往東大醫院的路上，在一個過彎時，對向聯結車沒有開車頭燈，令手塚無從看清，結結實實地撞上他的座駕。  
車頭全毀，如此大力的撞擊，駕駛首當其衝。  
跡部見到眼前一片殷紅色後便沒了意識。  
那片伴隨著深深的恐懼且極不自然的殷紅色，很有可能是血。

不二是白石親自開車去機場接他回來的。兩人吃過飯，正在等手塚跟他們會合。  
「你終於肯回來了。」白石笑嘆道。  
不二微笑道：「以後就是同事了，請多多指教啊，白石麻醉科住院醫師！」  
白石聽到不二完整稱呼他的抬頭，笑瞪了他一眼道：「沒想到畢業後我們三人居然還能當同事，實在很不可思議。」  
「我很期待喔。」不二笑道。  
「我就好奇，手塚一句話你就回來，怎麼我說破嘴你也不肯搭理我。是什麼原因讓你回心轉意？」白石正色問道。  
不二看著白石，他不曉得該從哪裡說起，說他在飛機上遇到手塚時他向他說的那番話嗎？但對許久才見面的摯友就說這些好嗎？他也不曉得為什麼自己要回來，明明可以無視手塚的預感，但他就是回來了。  
白石見不二沒要回答的意思，笑道：「好吧，大概是我不能知道的理由。」  
不二回過神，連忙笑道：「沒那回事，我只是不曉得該怎麼開口。真對不起，不是我不願意跟你說，請給我一點時間。」  
白石鬆了一口氣，笑道：「原來如此，你想說再說就好。」他絕對無法相信不二跟他坦白回來的理由，他很快就知道了。  
不二待要說些什麼，但救護車的鳴笛聲蓋過他的聲音。  
下一秒，一位行政護士突然跑了過來，著急地道：「白石醫生，不二醫生，不好意思打擾您們，但今晚急診科的醫生們都正在值班，暫時沒有人手。可能要請兩位幫忙急台。」  
當時的情況已經緊急到無暇追究不二是才剛回東大醫學院的客座教授，而在場的所有人，包括不二跟白石都沒意識到這件事。  
不二正色道：「幾號手術室？」  
「三號。助理跟護士們已經在準備了。也要請兩位醫師準備一下。」行政護士說道。  
白石也下意識地直接抓著不二的手腕往急診室奔去，兩人來到準備室換上衣服。  
開台前，白石拿出一組刀具，正色道：「你應該沒帶自己的刀具過來吧？」  
不二搖頭，說道：「只能先借用了。」  
白石道：「這是森下醫生的刀具，我本來想拿手塚的，但因為他是左撇子你一定用不習慣。」  
不二點點頭，小心翼翼地接過刀具。  
兩人踏進手術室前對看一眼，沒想到才見面不到兩個小時，居然就在手術室裡先撿回多年的默契。

然而他們的默契並沒有讓奇蹟發生。  
執刀的過程，無論是不二還是白石，甚至是整間手術室裡的助理人員見到手術台上的傷患無不震驚。  
這傷患他們認識！  
饒是鎮定如不二，見到那人也是呆愣了三秒才反應過來，先做生命機能測試。  
掙扎了一個多小時，不二領著助理人員與白石走出手術室外。  
不二摘下口罩看著對方的家屬，他們都認識的，雙方見到都是熟悉的人，均說不出話來。  
那名年約六十多歲、氣質優雅的婦女上前抓著不二的雙手，眼中閃過各種情緒，好半晌才開口，顫聲道：「助兒，請你跟我說手術的結果。」  
不二看著她，與傷患如出一轍的樣貌，令不二心中一痛。  
「手塚伯母，很抱歉，手術沒有成功。」說話的人是白石。  
那位婦人正是手塚彩菜，手塚的母親。手塚彩菜掩面，不可抑制地哭了出來。  
不二知道自己此刻該說點什麼，可一句話都說不出來。後來白石怎麼安撫手塚彩菜不二幾乎沒有任何印象了。  
等兩人跑完其他程序後，不二被白石抓回自己的診間，兩人相顧無言，直到白石率先打破沉默。  
「小助，你真是溫柔的人。」白石溫言道。  
不二抬起頭看著白石，愣愣說不出話來。  
白石逕自說道：「你並沒有把真實情況跟她說。」  
不二咬著下唇，下唇被他咬的發白。他要怎麼跟手塚彩菜說自己的兒子剛送過來醫院就已經沒有生命跡象？他的心情極複雜，單薄的胸膛因呼吸急促而明顯起伏。他閉上雙眼不再去看白石，眼眶有些濕熱。  
白石心中同樣難過。為手塚的意外身亡，也為不二心疼。兩人都是他的摯友，剛才為了安撫手塚彩菜，他幾乎是花了很大的心神才抑下自己波動的情緒。  
他們三人都沒料到為不二洗塵的一晚竟是以這種方式相見，不二更想不到他在東大醫院的日子是以手塚傷患的急台作為第一刀。  
已經顧不上是不是太久沒見面而生疏，也顧不上前情侶關係的尷尬，白石與不二緊緊抱在一起，聽到對方的心跳大力撞擊胸口，才能讓他們意識到這一切都不是夢，要趕緊面對現實。  
兩人如珍珠般的淚水滴落在對方的衣服上。濕濕涼涼的，好像窗外下著雨的溫度一樣。兩個大男人在診間抱在一起哭了出來。  
也不知道抱了多久、哭了多久，不二哽咽道：「阿藏，你不是問我為什麼因為手塚的一句話就回來嗎？我現在就跟你說。」  
聽到那真正的理由，白石哭得比不二更慘烈。  
原來有些事情是註定好的，也已經在生活中不斷暗示著當事人。但對於即將發生的壞事，大家習慣性地去忽視而已，才把所有一切都歸咎於意外。


	28. Chapter 28

（27）  
手塚的死雖很突然，不過不二很快便振作起來。白石慶幸這種關鍵時候不二有回來主持大局。他見到他以驚人地速度聯繫交通大隊調查並還原車禍的情況。  
因車頭全毀，行車紀錄器也壞了，所以只能靠路口的監視攝影機辨識而已，可任誰都知道路口的攝影機在雨天拍攝下來的畫面幾乎無法參考，更何況還是夜晚。但調查結果在不二施加壓力下不到兩天，報告就出來了。  
手塚的座駕車頭全毀，駕駛座也已經被強大的力道撞擊到變形，但可能因撞擊力道集中在駕駛座，反而副駕駛座居然只有一點毀損。因此副駕駛座的跡部僅受到輕傷，也在昏迷一天後便甦醒了，可不二強硬地將跡部留院觀察。一留就是兩個禮拜。  
手塚開的車是全球限定版的超級跑車，不二一看就知道這輛車絕對是跡部送他的。發生這麼嚴重的車禍，副駕駛座幾乎一點事也沒有，花大把鈔票在意外時買回一條命，這大概是最典型的例子。  
可惜就是沒能救下駕駛的手塚。  
不二拜託家裡的律師出面與貨運公司協調。手塚家倒是沒有特別表示，收了撫恤金後便開始忙碌手塚的後事。手塚的追思會、法會等幾乎所有費用也是不二自掏腰包付清。  
追思會上手塚彩菜抓著不二的雙手，流著淚不停道謝，道：「助兒，你已為我們做了夠多。」她知道不二剛回來東大就向醫院請了兩週的喪假，好處理手塚的事情，連白石也是。  
不二搖頭，苦笑道：「手術室裡未能將他救回來，至少也讓我好好送他一程。」  
手塚彩菜點點頭，哽咽道：「真的很謝謝你！」她摸著不二有些蒼白的臉頰，又道：「一直沒跟你說，歡迎回來日本，助兒。」  
不二心中一緊，真正回來日本的原因正是跟手塚有關。他甚至知道如果手塚還在世，見他回來日本，估計也會與他母親說了一模一樣的話。  
手塚彩菜看了又看，輕聲問道：「景兒會過來嗎？」  
不二溫言道：「不會，景吾在留院觀察，真是非常抱歉。」  
手塚彩菜瞭然，喃喃地道：「這樣啊，我還挺想他的。我早已把他當作自己兒子看了。」她頓了一頓，道：「助兒、介兒，你們若是有見到景兒的話，請替我帶話給他，說等傷癒了可以隨時來看看我兒。」  
對於手塚與跡部這段感情，令不二等人最驚訝的是手塚彩菜的表現。手塚彩菜可以說是雙方家庭當中最率先接受他們同性相愛的一位，甚至幫忙說服家人，也跟跡部的母親跡部沉魚結為朋友。本來以為對這段感情最反對的會是手塚的爺爺手塚國一，未料手塚國一也是開明的人，只有跡部的父親跡部泓仁最後有沒有接受，就不是不二等人會知道的事了。  
手塚彩菜，愛著身邊所有人的女人，用她的智慧與愛努力促成手塚與跡部的關係，是白石等人敬佩的對象，讓手塚與跡部少走了很多辛苦路。  
不二與白石點點頭，齊聲道：「我們會的。」然後他們目送手塚彩菜離開。  
「你對這件事的積極程度遠超過我的想像。」白石低聲道。  
不二苦笑道：「當然要積極。而且我怕的是另一件事。我們至今忙到沒有空暇時間去找小景，他應該很納悶為什麼明明身上沒有需要在醫院接受更近一步治療的傷，卻還不能出院。」  
「我懂你的意思。」白石苦笑道。  
追思會簡單而隆重，不二與白石因為接到醫院的急call，在追思會結束之前便向手塚的家人告辭離開。手塚彩菜與手塚的父親手塚國晴連聲向不二與白石道謝。不二苦笑著不肯受禮，並希望兩位老人家好好保重。

不二與白石忙完急台，才終於有空過去跡部的病房。跡部被安置在107號病房，是位在東大醫學院神秘的一隅，獨立出來的診間。  
他們幾乎是用跑的過來107號病房。  
107，多諷刺，不正是手塚的生日，十月七日？  
龍崎見到不二與白石趕來，連忙上前道：「兩位醫師總算來了！病人的情緒很不穩定，一直吵著出院。我們不敢隨意施打鎮定劑，只能先將他安置在房間裡。所幸病人沒有自殘的反應。」  
不二問道：「情況持續多久？」  
龍崎應道：「還好，只有兩天。」她頓了一頓，又道：「中間我們有請了骨科的加藤醫師過來看過，他雖然知道病人沒有大傷，但也遵照您的指示告訴病人怕有狀況所以要留院觀察。」  
不二點點頭，又道：「還有什麼我要注意的？」  
龍崎苦笑道：「不過說來意外，即便病人的情緒不太好，但醫生的話他都會聽，我已經不曉得他到底是會配合的病人還是很難管的病人。」  
不二與白石忍不住苦笑出來。只能說手塚教的好，能收服跡部的脾氣讓他願意會乖乖聽醫生的診斷並且相信專業。那還不算難搞。  
不二又問：「他三餐有正常吃嗎？」  
龍崎點點頭，道：「有，其實我們都很意外。可他也是精明的人，知道自己沒有嚴重外傷不用住院，因此這兩天一直求我們希望能出院。但沒有您的許可，我們也不敢亂做決定。」  
不二溫顏道：「好，我明白了。請帶我過去吧，這陣子真是辛苦你們。」  
白石與不二在龍崎的引領下終於來到房間門外。  
進門之前，不二對白石道：「阿藏，你先在外面等我一下。我等等再讓龍崎出來請你進去，記得帶著鎮定劑。」  
白石點點頭，有些擔憂地道：「這樣好嗎？萬一小景情緒不穩突然攻擊你怎麼辦？」  
不二微笑道：「不會的，小景情緒雖然不好，但我聽著龍崎的敘述，他還是有清楚的意識。」他頓了一頓，又淡道：「他再失控也不會出手攻擊人，如果真的攻擊我，我自有辦法制住他。」  
白石打了一個寒顫，差點忘記不二的柔道技巧也是直逼他的鋼琴技巧一樣，都是專業級的。他看著不二在門外深呼吸了幾口氣才踏入房間。

跡部見到不二，立刻上前抓著不二的雙肩，說道：「小助，你幫我跟他們說，我沒傷，我傷癒了，我要出院好不好？」  
不二微笑道：「可是加藤醫師說你要留院觀察，怕你有傷到骨頭。」  
跡部皺眉道：「為什麼會傷到骨頭？我又沒發生什麼事。」  
不二一愣，掩下心中的驚訝，續作若無其事地道：「那你知道自己為什麼會需要住院嗎？」  
跡部搖頭道：「不曉得，我醒來的時候就發現自己在醫院了。醫師們只跟我說要留院觀察，但觀察了將近兩週，什麼結果都不肯告訴我。我自覺身體沒有異狀，這兩天想讓他們放我回家，不想待在這裡浪費醫療資源，可他們都不接受我的說法。」  
不二邊聽跡部的話，心思卻飛快運轉，趁跡部不注意的時候甚至不動聲色地朝龍崎使了一個眼色讓她請白石進來。  
「喂！你有在聽嗎？」跡部低吼道。  
不二微笑道：「你說你想出院，我剛聽到了。」  
跡部鬆了一口氣，笑嘆道：「有聽到就好。你應該能幫我吧，或是讓國光幫我。我想出院，可是一直都沒見道你們兩個。還有，我總算見到你了小助，國光說你回來了要幫你接風洗塵，結果現在才終於見到你的人。」  
不二溫顏道：「你也知道我才剛回到東大，很多事情要處理。還好阿藏幫我許多呢。」  
跡部皺眉，反問道：「白石？那手塚那傢伙沒幫你嗎？你讓本大爺出院，我幫你好好說說他。」  
不二噗哧笑道：「已經處理得差不多了。但你能回答我你還記得自己在住院之前發生什麼事嗎？」  
跡部想了一下，回道：「我只記得我還在跟國光說要過來看你，等我醒來沒多久倒是真的見到你了，可國光這幾日卻不見人影，你可有碰到他……。」他話還沒說完，房間的門再度被打開，跡部見到拿著針筒的醫生走了進來，忍不住笑著喊了一聲。  
只聽跡部笑道：「國光，你終於來看我了。」  
＊ ＊ ＊  
白石說完了，靜靜地等著跡部的反應。  
跡部一下子接受太多的訊息，一時間無法消化。  
白石示意櫻田開車門放他們下車，對跡部道：「先進去吧。」  
跡部愣愣地看著白石。  
進到園區內，跡部幾乎是無意識地跟在白石身後。總算來到手塚的墓碑之前，跡部見到墓碑，彷彿心與精神都被掏空一般，然而卻只有一瞬間而已。他很快被其他情緒所取代，只是要調適心情需要一點時間。他悲慟地將臉埋入雙掌之中。  
白石沒去理他，逕自拿著準備好的花束放到手塚墓碑前。  
不曉得過了多久，跡部終於道：「你說國光已經去世了一年，可這一年之中，與我生活在一起的人是誰？」明明心中已經浮現答案，他還是問出口。  
白石盯著他好半晌，只有一個字的答案，卻用盡了全身的力氣，他終於應道：「我。」


	29. Chapter 29

（28）  
跡部也不想去問白石到底怎麼辦到，可以在他身邊這麼久而沒被他發現根本不是手塚本尊。  
「你還好嗎？」白石柔聲問道。  
跡部怔怔看著他，一時間說不出話來。他甚至終於有點瞭解為什麼白石扮成手塚，他會認不出來，他真的病得這麼重了嗎？  
「要下雨了，我們回車上去吧。」白石淡道，抬頭看著有些灰色的天空。  
天空是灰色的，就連迎面而來吹起的風都冷得異常。空氣很潮濕，高濃度的水氣彷彿排擠了他們賴以為生的氧氣一般，讓人窒息。  
跡部開口道：「白石，謝謝你。但我想靜一靜，我先讓櫻田送你回去。」  
白石待要開口再勸，但知道此刻跡部的情緒刺激不得，只得道：「好。你若回到家請打個電話讓我知道。」  
跡部好笑地看了白石一眼，道：「不必擔心我了，你又無須再扮演國光。」  
白石不悅地皺眉，正色道：「總之你之後再聯繫我吧，我們之後有更重要的事情要做，你若想盡早見到小助，勸你聽我的話。我走了，等你消息。」說罷，他也不再與跡部多說一句話，轉身離開。  
跡部清楚自己不該對白石說那種話，但他現在很想哭，他不想讓自己哭的模樣被白石見到。下雨天也剛剛好，至少被人看到淚水還能推諉說是淋雨所致。讓他獨自一人好好地在手塚的墓前陪著他吧，一小段時間就好。

櫻田先把白石送回去後，再來接跡部的時正在下著大雨。跡部沒有避雨，本來感冒就還沒痊癒的他，淋雨吹風之後又加重病情。  
回到了家，跡部雖然發著燒但神智卻比以往更加清楚。櫻田拿給他的藥也全都乖乖吃了下去，所以病情很快就控制住。  
他認真反省自己為什麼會沒有注意到與自己生活的手塚是冒牌貨。但他是感謝白石的，起碼在他最混亂的時光陪著他。  
跡部本來就有著極佳的洞察力，他努力回想著細節。  
手塚與白石都是左撇子，且兩人是認識十年以上的摯友，要模仿對方並不困難，透過不二的關係要瞭解他們交往的模式也沒問題。他們畢業之後都是待在東大醫院任教。外型上，雖然面貌有些差異，但化點妝應該分辨不出來，身形也差不多。  
至於最重要的，身上的味道。多虧於手塚有噴香劑的習慣，白石只要噴了一樣的味道，跡部根本就判別不出來。  
現在一切種種，跡部終於想出了頭緒。  
其中最讓跡部印象深刻的事是白石教他做清粥，手塚雖然也會做飯，但極少會在料理內加入藥材。但白石呢？他早有從不二及手塚那裡耳聞白石精通藥學，也很熟知藥草的特性，只有他會曉得哪些藥草適合一起煮粥，也曉得不二喜歡什麼口味。  
而不二有跟白石交往過，肯定也吃過白石煮粥的手藝跟習慣。然而白石把這手煮粥的手藝教會他，還跟他說以後多煮給不二吃，這項重責大任就交給他。  
白石在胡亂說些什麼鬼話？  
只是為什麼白石要這麼做？跟不二有關係嗎？他為什麼要做到這種地步？  
越到後期，當他越發懷疑手塚對他的心意時，現在想想那全是白石在給他『我並不是你認識的手塚』的暗示，可其實這句話真正的意思是：「我不是手塚，我是白石。」到了最後他提出分手的時候，甚至又將這句話強調一遍。  
他真是太晚才發現。或許這也是白石與不二設計好的吧？跡部在心中無數次地問自己。  
無論是白石還是不二，都在用他們的方式讓他慢慢回想起這段失去的記憶。  
跡部又抱病去了手塚的墓園幾次，似乎在那裡他才能思考這些曾經被他大腦與心智封存的過去。  
說起不二，他其實更意外一件事。  
這一年之中，他盡力地回想起來過去，腦海中所回放的記憶都是跟不二有關。他突然覺得手塚的死亡他的心已經沒有這麼痛了。那日白石帶他到手塚的墓園，經過一年，接受手塚已逝世的消息，他的心情意外地非常平靜。  
倒是不二呢？他想見到不二，怎麼不二在這麼關鍵的時候就回美國去了？  
他要趕快痊癒才能去找不二，他去了美國，自己就不能追過去嗎？  
跡部心意已定。對，追去找他，就這麼做。

再次聯繫白石前，跡部又去了手塚的墓園一次。他遇到了一對年約六十多歲的夫妻。跡部定了定神，對方也注意到了他。  
「景吾？」婦女驚訝地道。  
跡部朝他們深深鞠躬，正色道：「手塚伯父、手塚伯母，對不起我來遲了。」  
回答跡部的是他們兩人的擁抱，手塚國晴微笑道：「景兒，能再見到你，真是太好了。」  
就是這個擁抱讓跡部忍不住哭了出來，這一陣子他心中膨脹的情緒總算找到了宣洩的出口。


	30. Chapter 30

（29）  
如果說他這一年的冒牌手塚謎底已經揭曉，那麼公司的事情呢？跡部越想越覺得奇怪。這一年來他也是有在接觸公司的營運，那麼為何股東常會卻不讓他擔任發言人？  
他拿著過去一年的報表仔細看著，順便對照白石送過來的股東會年報。跡部很快就發現了相異之處。忍不住苦笑出來。  
他一定是生了什麼病，不是生理的，是心理的，才讓父親為他建構起一個虛幻的世界。那麼他的貼身大管事櫻田大概也不太能信了，肯定也是跟不二、白石與父親串通好的。  
雖然說他們的本意都是為了幫助他，可自己被監視的日子，細想起來只會讓人不寒而慄。  
罷了，下一次見面白石估計就會對他坦承一切吧，雖然他心中也猜到了不少，跡部嘆了一口氣。  
跡部泓仁為了要讓他活在『正常』的世界之中，不辭辛勞地又弄了一處辦公室給他，什麼經營會議也都按照時辰開。跡部曾經聽過不二他們討論過心理疾病案例的報告，有一段是在說，心理疾病有很多時候會讓病患時間與空間錯亂，如果能讓患者知道確切時間會更有利病情的恢復。  
僅僅是不經意的一句話，多年後想起，居然是用在自己身上。所以他到底生了什麼疾病？  
片段的記憶，不斷回閃的畫面，雖然一直侵擾著他，但儘管他活在虛構的世界，可起碼他是處於現在，也就是與大家一致步調的時間。  
想起自己父親的手段，他現在更想知道公司確切的營運狀況。可不能再讓櫻田管事送他了。  
跡部想趁著櫻田忙碌的時候開車回到集團總部，然而真正等到他來到自己的超跑面前，仍是猶豫了一下，想起那場車禍，他已經有多久不敢自己開車上路，可眼下的情況他只能自己開車才有辦法離開這宛若象牙塔的宅邸。  
他心意已定，努力克服恐懼，轉動鑰匙啟動油門，出發。  
他萬萬沒想到自己的堅持居然是後續療程超進度的表現。

集團總部的守衛見到少董那台高級跑車，嚇得通知公司內部。  
全公司都知道今天與幸村集團的代表有重要的會議要開。幸村集團近一年頻頻對跡部集團發出合作邀請，表面上是為了結交商業同盟，然而跡部集團高層都知道幸村精市的真正用意。  
打探跡部真正的下落。  
但也不禁感慨跡部集團是有手腕的，將跡部的消息封得嚴嚴實實，一絲都沒肯透露。  
現在自己家少董突然跑來，眾人不曉得該如何是好。  
跡部停好車，大步流星地從大門走入大廳，準備回自己的辦公室。一年之間改變的人事可以很多，裡面的員工要嘛是不認識他的新人，要嘛是不敢攔他的舊人，明明曉得應該要攔住跡部，但沒人有膽這麼做。  
只好乞求跡部不要撞見今日的貴客。  
但所謂莫非定律正是如此，越是希望不要發生的事情便最有可能發生，像是衝擊日常的驚嚇一樣。  
跡部經過會議室時，居然與幸村撞了個滿懷，兩人身高相仿，很快就意識到撞到的人是誰。  
幸村反應還是快了一些，見到跡部，笑道：「真是活久見，我來這裡談生意沒想到少董居然以這種方式迎接我，也算是相當獨特了。」  
跡部不悅地瞪著幸村，問道：「你來這裡做什麼？」  
幸村雙手一攤，笑道：「這句話是我要問你的吧？我近一年來了這麼多趟，還是第一次在這裡遇到你。不是說要為了投資新地標而去異地調查？想必你是為了這個回來報告的吧？」  
跡部皺眉，他完全聽不懂幸村在說什麼，但身為在商場打滾的資深商業人士，他直覺幸村在套他話，便也不想隨便回答以免讓幸村抓到把柄。  
「我說的不錯吧？你是回來報告的？」幸村笑問道。  
跡部冷哼道：「商業機密，我知道你比任何人都清楚這四個字的意義。」  
幸村笑道：「是這樣嗎？若我說我們集團想要與你們策略聯盟新的投資議案，這樣你還覺得這對我來說是商業機密嗎？」  
跡部一時間說不出話來，脫離真正經營層太久的他，早就落下許多進度。直到他見到幸村身後的一派人馬，領頭的人他再清楚不過。  
忍足侑士，他的特助。  
正當跡部迎上忍足的目光要說些什麼時，忍足那眼神傳來的自信彷彿在告訴他：「不要插手，剩下的交給我處理。」跡部可以相信他。  
幸村似乎沒發現身後有其他人，仍舊針對跡部的近況提問，他笑道：「不跟我說說看嗎？我想聽你的調查報告。」  
「可以，不過請容我們整理一段時間後再向您報告。」身後有一道聲音傳來，幸村轉身，回答他問題的是他身後那人，忍足侑士。  
還沒結束，忍足帶著公司裡所有高階幹部一起趕了過來，所有人朝跡部九十度鞠躬，齊聲道：「恭迎社長回來。」  
跡部心中很訝異，自己什麼時候成了社長？但無所謂，這個頭銜他起碼聽得舒心。他高舉右手過頂，打了一個響指，揚聲道：「平身。」接著他越過幸村繼續朝他自己的辦公室邁進。  
那是屬於他真正的王位，而這裡是他的王國，他是天之驕子，他跡部景吾回來了，終於回來了。


	31. Chapter 31

（30）  
跡部從集團總部回家後很快便聯繫白石。他知道自己要全權接手集團、要再能見到不二，必須先正視且治療自己的疾病。  
他知道自己的心理出了問題。  
白石倒也乾脆，很快就與跡部約好再去為他看診的時間。  
電話中跡部向白石道歉：「對不起，那日我真不該說那番話傷你。」  
白石爽朗地笑道：「沒關係。就當我們是朋友吧，現在當務之急便是讓你的病盡快好起來，其他都無所謂。這也正是小助所希望的。」  
跡部皺眉道：「你怎麼就不直接跟我說我生的是什麼病？」  
白石笑道：「我不願意說是因為我並非這方面的專業，禮拜五去找你的時候我會帶兩位大教授一起過去。他們對你的狀況很瞭解，起碼你可以相信他們，我也會過去的。」  
跡部笑道：「我接受你的說法，那麼禮拜五見了。」  
「可以，這幾日好好休息吧。」白石溫顏笑道。

想到禮拜五會有三位醫師過來為他診療，他免不了有些緊張。但他錯了。對方的意思是，竟然希望可以待在他熟悉的環境接受他們的問診。  
而跡部最熟悉的環境自然是他家。  
診療是在晚飯過後才開始，也就是說他們這中間的過程不會因為吃飯的問題而被打斷。  
七點半，櫻田去迎接包含白石在內的三位醫師。白石來過多次，對這裡熟門熟路，便讓櫻田去忙了。他們來到客廳，跡部已經在那裡等他們。  
其中一名年約四十多歲的男子伸出手對跡部道：「跡部先生，敝姓榊，名太郎，我是神經內科醫師。」  
跡部伸出手與對方握手，笑應道：「榊醫師，叫我跡部就行了。」  
榊點點頭，續道：「這位是內人，華村葵，心理醫師。」  
華村葵，看上去是一位才三十初頭歲的知性美人，可能保養得宜，外表年齡遠比實際年紀還小。華村笑道：「你好跡部，我是華村。」  
跡部應道：「請多指教，華村醫師。」  
結果跡部見到這對醫師夫妻檔後便不緊張了，可能與對方開門見山說出自己的來歷有關吧。  
華村在跡部面前拿出他的病歷表，病歷表明明才經過一年而已，但泛黃的頁紙彷彿像經過了十年一般。  
「這個可以讓我看看嗎？」跡部小心翼翼地問道。  
華村點點頭，正色道：「請自便，順便聽我們說吧。」  
跡部迅速瀏覽他的病歷表，第一次診療時間是在九月中上旬，他記得那一天，正是他因車禍被送來東大醫院的當日。中間日期他有點記不清楚了，不過後面日期很規律地間隔都可以看出來是兩週一次的診療經驗。  
「就讓我開門見山地說吧，你的情況是PTSD，Post-traumatic stress disorder，也就是創傷後壓力症候群。你是因為交通事故創傷後所造成的精神疾病，但因你對時間的認知並沒有混亂，我們多花了一個月的時間才確診，其中白石醫師與不二醫師幫了不少忙。」華村道。  
PTSD，跡部想著，原來自己是罹患PTSD，他甚至覺得過去曾經帶給他痛苦又難以言喻的那些東西，原來有個名字，給他名字，有如找到一切問題的源頭，就能解決它。他心中突然釋懷不少。  
「PTSD的療程有兩種，一種是藥物治療，另一種是心理治療。但助兒覺得不該使用藥物治療，所以其實他所開給你的藥物都只是幫助你能睡好覺的效果而已。」榊正色道。  
「事實上比起常用的心律錠，我們倒寧願你充足的睡眠、良好的生活品質。只要這兩者兼具，你的情緒才能穩定。」華村微笑道，她頓了一頓，笑嘆道：「雖然說你之前的世界都是我們為你虛構出來的，但你穩定的情緒其實也讓病情好轉不少，只是很對不起你，想必知道真相的那一剎那，一時間應該很難接受吧？」  
跡部這才終於知道為什麼父親會做出那些事情，即使他到現在還不曉得父親是不是已經認同他的性傾向，但為了讓他活在穩定的空間，他確實盡到最大的努力去幫助他。  
這些都源自於愛。為了不二，他之後該主動找父親和解，跡部暗暗地想著。  
「但我相信跡部很快就能再站起來。」白石正色道。  
跡部聞言，苦笑道：「很難接受也只是一時間而已，剩下都是時間的問題。出了那場嚴重的車禍我能夠活著就是最大的禮物。你們放心吧，我可是天生的商業人士，要引領跡部集團的天之驕子。」  
白石挑眉，這人自戀到說這些話都不害臊的，不過也確實讓人無從反駁。  
跡部接著問道：「那請問心理治療要怎麼治療？為期時間多久？」  
華村沒有立刻回答他，而是笑道：「你想快點好起來對嗎？」  
跡部皺眉，但仍是點了點頭，華村那樣子好像在哄他，但也不自覺地讓他卸下心防。  
華村又道：「如果你有這個認知，那我們合作起來會更加愉快與迅速。心理治療是漫長的時間，但我們會協助你痊癒為止，讓你回復到正常的生活。」  
白石笑道：「華村醫師就別再賣跡部關子了，快跟他說現在的進程吧。」  
跡部不明所以地看了看白石，又看著華村。他甚至有種自己會回想起一切其實都在他們規劃內的錯覺。  
不過那不是跡部的錯覺，是真的。果真聽到華村笑道：「經過你的努力，你身邊朋友的努力，你已經進展得很前面。PTSD最重要的一個，便是面對創傷，你不僅已然認真面對，也接受它，與它和平共處，不逃避，這才是療程最重要的一大步。」  
跡部一愣，苦笑道：「所以我花了一年的時間才走了這一步是嗎？」  
榊正色道：「已經很不容易，畢竟不是所有人都能從傷痛中走出來。你有著堅韌的特質，我們相信你可以做到。」  
「接下來是訴說有關於PTSD的療法，只要好好配合，你很快就能復原。雖然我無法給你確切的時間，但請你相信我們，好嗎？」華村微笑道。  
跡部點點頭。他再看著自己的病歷簿，本來一直疑惑為什麼有三位醫師在上面簽名，一位是不二周助，神經外科醫師他是認識的，另外兩位他現在也認識了。神經內科醫師榊太郎，與心理醫師華村葵。  
接著榊與華村開始說起PTSD的療程方式，跡部聽得聚精會神。不過為了不要太過嚴肅，偶爾穿插白石調侃跡部，跡部與白石兩人本就熟識，這也讓氣氛緩和不少。  
也確實別把氣氛弄得太嚴肅，這樣才能讓人好好敞開心胸。  
又過了一個多小時，三位醫師終於把跡部的診療行程討論出結果來。跡部為此感激不已。他想著要趕緊把病養好，才能有臉見不二。  
「助兒跟你是兒時玩伴？」榊突然問道。  
跡部笑著點頭，道：「之後可能會有更深的羈絆。」  
華村噗哧笑了出來，說道：「我想也是，因為你已經不是第一次提到要趕快把病治好，這樣才能盡早見到他。」  
三人聊熟了以後，也會打趣對方。  
跡部搔著頭苦笑道：「是啊，我想要趕快見到他。但除了接受療程之外，這裡也有我該盡的責任。我會好好完成這些事，再去見他。」  
白石攤手笑道：「你說的是，可別讓小助再擔心你啦！」  
跡部笑瞪了白石一眼，道：「本大爺不會重蹈覆轍！」  
白石笑道：「那好，既然你提起小助，有個東西我希望你看一下。」  
跡部還沒回過神來，白石已經離開位子逕自去了他的書房。再從書房出來後，白石手中拿著一本筆記本。  
「眼熟嗎？這本筆記本。」白石正色問道。  
跡部點點頭，說道：「非常眼熟，這是小助在做音樂筆記專用的書籍。因為是他的私人物品，我從來沒看過。」  
白石笑了笑，道：「我不意外。」他翻著裡面內頁，續道：「這裡所有音樂賞析的筆記都是針對你架上古典音樂專輯而寫的，你有空可以看一看，會發現他對古典音樂到底熱愛到什麼程度。」  
跡部笑了出來，應道：「這個我還不瞭解嗎？」  
白石沒再接話，手上動作沒停，終於翻到筆記本的最後一頁，他轉正遞到跡部鼻子底下，道：「既然你已經懂得面對PTSD，那麼這段話是他寫給你的。等我們回去你再看吧。」  
跡部點點頭。四人又聊了一下，這才送了他們離開。

他聽了白石的話，把筆記本拿回來看。  
上頭是他熟悉的、不二工整無比的字跡。  
他寫道：「思考PTSD的方式有很多種。然而其中最重要的一點，就藏在第一個字母『P』。解離、察覺、麻木，這一切都只能發生在『Post』未來。在事件發生之後，我們才會驚訝地發現，自己已經不是從前的自己。承認創傷的存在，接受這個世界上有很多事情可以摧毀我們，才能開始尋找發生這一切的意義。」[1]  
透過文字，他彷彿可以看見不二溫暖的笑容。  
Post，未來，他還要跟他度過未來好多的日子。  
[1]摘自《凝視創傷：不是每一種傷痛，都能被看見》，作者David.J.Morris。


	32. Chapter 32

（31）  
回到美國去的不二很快就將自己投入工作中。除了被霍普金斯大學醫院通知去輪班外，其餘時間他幾乎都要睡在實驗室裡。  
不二一回來母校便接手了他恩師布瑞教授的實驗室，他知道自己今年有發表論文的壓力，幾乎是一回到實驗室，他變本加厲地工作著。雖然不二會叮嚀自己的研究生吃飯休息，但從沒注意過自己三餐的即時性，即便沒有那種長時間的手術，他也老是忘記吃飯，等意識到胃痛的時候通常都已經有一、兩天以上處於空腹的狀態了。  
直到他再次於實驗室裡暈倒，被研究生發現後抱去病房，經診斷又是胃出血。他醒後被肝膽腸胃內科的愛德華醫師嚴厲地罵了一頓，大意是說不二從學生時代胃就很不好，才從日本回來又更差，現在好不容易回來母校怎麼不好好愛惜自己云云。  
不二苦笑出來，他也深知自己一旦忙起來就六親不認的個性，不用透過專業診斷，隨著比以往更加頻繁的胃痛也清楚自己胃的狀況每況愈下。  
大概是點滴裡加了容易入睡的成分，不二沒多久便昏昏欲睡。

他醒來時病房裡多了一位訪客，他對那人的到來相當訝異，眨著眼問道：「精市？」  
那人正是幸村，他此刻正在不二床邊漫不經心地削蘋果。幸村順手遞了一塊給他，開言道：「吃吧，你是打算去當醫學院的人骨範本嗎？」  
不二燦笑道：「可能不會收我，我去當骨骼範本會是醫學界的損失。」  
幸村放下手上的東西，捏著不二的臉惡狠狠地道：「既然知道，那為什麼不肯好好吃飯？」  
不二心虛的笑容逐漸擴大。  
幸村嘆了一口氣，道：「我剛問過愛德華醫師了，他說你可以吃東西沒問題。晚一點我帶你出去吃飯。」  
不二疑惑地道：「等等，你沒其他事情要忙嗎？」  
幸村皺眉，像看著笨蛋一樣看著他，說道：「你忘記我在跡部集團股東會說過的話了？我會找你吃飯，而你當時也答應我了不是嗎？」  
不二笑了出來，道：「確實有這件事。」他頓了一頓，又道：「可是我的胃還有些不舒服，我們約一個月之後再一起吃飯，等我好一點之後？」  
幸村不客氣地給了不二一個大白眼，正色道：「你的胃狀況越來越差，你以為我看不出來？不如先慢慢養成你準時吃飯的習慣，這才是真正的養胃之道，你是醫生這還要我教？」  
不二瞪大雙眼，正要說什麼但嘴巴被幸村又塞了一塊蘋果，好不容易吞下去結果又被幸村促急不防地塞了另一塊，等到幸村要塞第三塊時不二終於成功閃避。  
幸村也沒說什麼，笑了笑，說道：「你想說什麼？」  
不二笑問道：「你要怎麼照顧我三餐？以及我不需要你照顧我吧？」  
幸村捏著不二尖尖的下巴，挑眉道：「馬里蘭州是個好地方，特別是巴爾的摩市，鄰近紐約及華盛頓，家戶收入中位數是全美最高，可以說是最富裕的州之一，再加上又有約翰．霍普金斯大學及馬里蘭藝術學院等，你不覺得是個投資的好標的？」  
不二一愣，皺眉問道：「幸村集團的美洲總部不是設在紐約？你該不會要遷移集團總部來馬里蘭州？」  
幸村笑道：「我突然覺得富士集團太有眼光了，早在多年之前就將美洲總部設在華盛頓，現在想想一定不是只有你念約翰．霍普金斯大學這個原因而已。」  
不二滿懷希望地問道：「所以你一定不會為了這麼無聊的原因而搬遷集團總部對吧？」  
「如果我說這個原因並不無聊呢？如果我說這正是我們搬總部的主要原因，那你相信嗎？」幸村挑眉問道。  
不二沒想到被幸村反將一軍，燦笑道：「幸村大少爺肯定有更多事情要忙，顧不上我的。」  
幸村懶得跟他廢話，直接按了服務鈴說要出院。護士似乎早就知道幸村的打算，進來病房時還拿著出院單。在幸村的施壓下不二只得簽名。  
「謝謝你，羅斯蘭小姐。」幸村微笑道。  
羅斯蘭正是那位女護士的姓氏，她最後是紅著臉出去的。  
幸村輕輕抱起不二的身子，不二想掙扎，可他太瘦加上幸村抱得死緊，他根本無從掙脫。  
不二苦苦哀求道：「我跟你去吃飯就是了，求你放我下來！」他被公主抱出病房的話他不二教授的名號何存？  
幸村哪可能依他，笑道：「你放心，我平日有在鍛鍊你這點斤兩不成問題。」  
不不不，問題不是這個啊！不二在心中吶喊。

結果不二還是被幸村從病房一路抱回車上，當然被許多同仁見到了，不二想死的心情都有。  
好想挖洞把自己埋了。不二苦笑著。  
不過不二可能還是太累，幸村才把他安置好副駕駛座，不二就睡著了。幸村微微一笑，發了一封簡訊將這三天所有會議全部延期，他要好好看住他。  
不二再次醒來是在幸村家。他環視週遭環境一眼，問道：「你家？你不是說要一起去吃飯？」  
幸村聳聳肩，笑道：「我很想。但你一沾到我的副駕駛座就睡得昏天暗地，我怎麼忍心吵醒你？」他端著一碗粥來到床邊，笑道：「你是要自己吃呢，還是我餵你？」  
不二瞪了幸村一眼，接過碗，小口小口吃了起來。只是久沒進食，他吃著有些反胃，只吃了三分之一碗就說吃不下了。幸村皺了皺眉，但沒勉強他，默默地收走碗。  
「你可以不必對我這麼好的，精市。」不二微笑道。  
「我們認識超過三十年，我當然得對你好。」幸村慵懶地道。  
儘管認識多年，但幸村似笑非笑的神情加之長期在商場上打滾的狠辣，不二一時間根本看不出他的想法跟情緒。  
幸村嘆了一口氣，說道：「你覺得我沒有私心嗎？」  
不二瞪大雙眼看著幸村，一時間說不出話來。好半晌才終於吐出一句：「你想追我？」  
幸村笑道：「正是。」  
不二燦笑道：「幸村集團二代接班人性取向是男人，你覺得不會影響到集團的觀感嗎？以及集團後續繼承問題該怎麼辦？我就在想你都已經四十歲了為何還沒娶妻生子，難道真的是因為我？」  
幸村也笑道：「確實是因為你。而且周助，原來你幫我想了這麼多，真是太讓我感動。第三代接班人我也想好了，讓我妹過繼她的小兒子過來就好。」  
不二皺眉，決定自己不要再說任何話。  
幸村笑道：「還有，你似乎忘記一件事，即便與全世界為敵，我都會把你追到手。所以周助，你覺悟吧。」  
明明幸村說出的是霸道總裁殺傷力最強台詞，不二的頭卻痛了起來。  
現在是什麼情況？


	33. Chapter 33

（32）  
因時間很晚，現在回去學校也不太可能，不二便提出要在外面找飯店過夜或是回自己家的提議，但通通被幸村否決掉。理由是他這裡比飯店跟他家還舒服。  
「飯店？你要住到五星級飯店都不見得有我家舒服。」幸村挑眉笑道。  
「那我回家總可以吧？我認床。」不二微笑道。  
幸村笑道：「認床？那剛剛在我車上睡得不省人事的人是誰？還有你家那是人住的嗎？小助，我看你那間公寓是準備要賣的吧？根本是樣品屋。」  
不二被幸村說的無法反駁，他正要開口，臉上被幸村扔了一套睡衣。  
「去洗澡，我這邊沒你的衣服，但你我同高長度應該沒問題。」幸村淡道。  
不二喔了一聲，想想自己不曉得在醫院躺了幾天，便乖乖去洗澡了。  
只是當不二身穿著自己的睡衣從浴室走出來時，幸村忍不住皺了皺眉。  
不二燦笑道：「睡衣好像有點大件，我還是回家吧？」  
幸村上前拉住不二細瘦的手腕。  
何止有點大件，不二太瘦了，幸村穿起來合身的睡衣不二穿起來卻鬆垮垮的，彷彿像是用衣架撐起來一樣，頸下兩條鎖骨跟單薄的胸膛看得讓他心疼，長褲基本上是掛在骨盆上。以不二三餐老是不及時的糟糕飲食習慣，腹部就算是凹陷的幸村也不會太訝異。  
不二想抽回手，但幸村抓得很緊，他怕弄傷手腕只得放棄。  
幸村抬起不二尖尖的下巴，有些心疼地嘆道：「都沒好好吃飯。就算是骨架比我纖細，但抱著你渾身沒半兩肉的時候，你這已經是營養不良了。」  
不二燦笑道：「我是醫生，營養不良是我說了算。」結果身體一輕，又被幸村抱起。  
幸村見到不二瑟縮著身子，好整以暇地道：「怎麼，你以為我會做些什麼嗎？還是期待我會對你做什麼？」  
不二已經學乖，知道幸村說什麼話都不要回他。  
幸村笑了出來，應道：「算了吧，你這身板，在床上不要說我欺負你。明明就不矮，卻只有被壓的份兒，你最好記住這一點。」  
不二苦笑出來。  
幸村把不二輕輕地放在床上，柔聲道：「睡吧，不欺負你了。」  
不二正要反駁，但幸村說對了，他實在太累，沾床很快就闔眼沉睡。  
幸村見狀，更是心疼。到底是多累啊，這已經是他今天第二次看到不二沾床就睡的情景。他嘆息一般笑了，手撫上不二消瘦的臉頰，罷了，起碼在他的眼皮下好好盯著他睡覺吃飯吧。

然而打斷兩人清夢的是不二的胃痛。不二被痛醒時努力抑下疼痛，但他發顫的身子讓淺眠的幸村也發現了。  
「小助？」幸村扶著不二的肩頭擔憂地問道。  
不二抬頭，微笑道：「你睡吧，我撐一下就好。」  
幸村嘆了一口氣，把燈點亮。在燈光照射下，不二的臉色只能用慘白來形容，手臂卡死在腹部。  
「我拿藥給你吃。」幸村嘆道。  
不二抓著幸村的手臂，微笑道：「不要麻煩。」  
幸村不曉得該怎麼辦才好，只得道：「那你跟我說能為你做些什麼。我無法看著你這麼痛苦，自己還睡得舒服。」  
不二笑道：「這也是我自己作孽，跟你無關。」  
幸村抓緊不二的雙肩，正色道：「你覺得我不會心疼嗎？可不可以多依靠我一點？哪怕你心中目前也只有那個姓跡部的混蛋也沒關係。」  
不二一愣。  
幸村又道：「說吧，我能為你做一些什麼？」  
不二微笑道：「那你先去生出一瓶薄荷油吧。」  
幸村家什麼都有，而且還不用自己找，直接叫家裡的管事拿薄荷油過來。不二實在太不舒服了，不然肯定會阻止幸村這麼做。  
幸村拿著薄荷油，問道：「好，那我該怎麼做？」  
不二溫顏道：「薄荷油給我就可以了，謝謝。」  
幸村依言拿給不二，可是當他發現不二的胃痛到他連東西都拿不穩時，又把不二按回床上，正色道：「不管你要做什麼，都讓我幫你吧。」  
不二猶豫了一下，苦笑道：「我只想按摩腹部，看看會不會好一點。」  
幸村笑了出來，應道：「抱歉，現在笑真是不合時宜，但讓我來吧。」知道不二的用意後，幸村先解開不二的衣服，手上倒了一些薄荷油在手上搓熱，這才覆上他的腹部。  
被按了一下後，不二腹部的疼痛確實有得到緩解。不過見到不二的身子，幸村不滿意地皺了皺眉。  
他猜的不錯，實際按起來不二瘦到腹部都凹陷了，躺著又更明顯。他想訓話，但不二又睡著了，這也讓他放心下來。在幫不二扣好釦子之後他也睡下了。  
可今晚又被第二件事再度打斷他們的睡眠。  
不二的手機響了。不二醒了，幸村也醒了。幸村看著不二接起電話，那樣子與胃痛的他派若兩人。不二掛了電話後，連忙換上外出服。  
「這個時間點你要出門？」幸村皺眉問道。  
不二聳聳肩，微笑道：「急台。病情有點棘手，他們本來想放我假，但今天急診室住院醫師缺人手只好喊我過去幫忙。」  
幸村問道：「情況嚴重嗎？」  
「不曉得。聽電話裡總醫師的判斷是腦部卡了血塊，但還沒做CT所以也還沒找出來血塊卡在哪裡，等我回去CT應該已經做完了。」不二正色道。  
幸村嘆了一口氣，他早就聽過跡部跟他抱怨過多次說不二念神經外科是在自虐，這下他終於理解。不二只是簡單地敘述情形，但幸村知道絕對沒有像他說的如此容易。這手術怎麼聽都會花上好長一段時間。  
不二微笑道：「你放心，我沒問題的。」  
幸村有些心疼，可又不可能阻止他，只得道：「我剛已經讓史密斯先備車了，讓他載你過去，你趁機在車上多睡一點，十分鐘也好。」  
不二笑著點頭。他出門前又看著幸村，似乎在猶豫什麼。  
「怎麼了？」幸村問道。  
不二笑道：「你明天中午有事嗎？」  
幸村挑眉笑道：「如果是為了你，無論什麼事情我都會排開。說吧？」  
不二噗哧笑道：「別為了我排開幾個億的生意呀，我可擔當不起。」他頓了一頓，又道：「明天中午來找我吃飯吧，不是說好要照顧我的三餐？」  
幸村一愣，欣喜地點頭道：「好，我帶你去吃好吃的！」


	34. Chapter 34

（33）  
幸村聽著不二的話，一早便聯繫了餐廳，還有安排好等等吃完飯的行程。不二說他只是去急診室幫忙而已，今天理論上有休假，因此忙完急刀就有時間陪他。  
簡直如做夢一般，以為他拒絕他，沒想到又給他約他吃飯的機會。  
不二跟他說是十二點半再過來，但幸村十二點就到醫院等他了。  
「請問不二醫師現在在哪一間手術室開台？」幸村微笑著問護士。  
護士臉上一紅，幸村彬彬有禮且外貌出眾，立刻有不少護士自告奮勇地回答他，甚至為他帶路。沒多久，幸村來到手術室門外，手術室的燈還亮著。  
他想起不二是半夜三點被叫過來的，沒想到現在還在手術室裡，已經要十個小時了。但不二說過神外手術一般都十小時以上。  
幸村坐在候診椅上拿著自己家公司的報告看了起來。也不知道時間過了多久，一位像是剛從手術室裡走出來的護士上前打斷他的思緒。  
「幸村先生，不二醫師說讓您先去他的診間等他。」護士微笑道。  
幸村點點頭，道：「帶路吧。」  
他來到不二的診間，他的診間乾淨無比，唯一有些零亂的是書架上的病例跟書籍。幸村見到桌上有一份醫院營養餐，是那名護士送來的。  
「這是什麼意思？」幸村抬頭問道。  
護士微笑道：「不二醫師的手術出了一點狀況，他說如果害您誤餐，就幫您送醫院的營養餐過來。真是不好意思。」  
「我不吃，你撤下去吧。」幸村淡道。但他見到護士不為所動，又道：「怎麼了？」  
「不二醫師說您如果不吃的話，下次就拒絕您進來醫院等他。」護士正色道。  
好個不二，幸村皺眉，嘆了一口氣，道：「我吃就是了。」他再抬頭看著時鐘，已經要一點了，也難怪不二要讓人送餐過來。

但還沒結束，不二一從手術室出來沒多久，便被找去開會討論最近一起棘手的病例，會議一開就是一個半小時。然後是實驗室裡的事情，也都在等不二處理，不二回去實驗室一趟又是耽擱了兩個多小時。一出來又是急診室來的急台，因急診科這個月少了一位醫師駐守，導致不二要被叫回去幫忙。只是他剛好接的都是難的急台，第二次急台不二在手術室裡站了二十六個小時。  
等回到自己的診間已經是半夜十二點了。  
「你還在？」不二見到幸村還在他的診間，忍不住驚訝地道。  
幸村瞪眼道：「你放心，這兩天會議我全都用視訊會議搞定了。」  
不二燦笑道：「太好了，如果耽誤你的生意，那還真是過不去。」  
幸村嘆了一口氣。不二在忙碌的這段時間都會派人過來跟幸村說一聲，所以幸村完全知道不二的行程，但也是沒辦法的事，總不能把他綁過來叫他別幹了吧。他嘆問道：「精神狀況還可以嗎？」  
不二笑道：「喝了三杯咖啡，應該沒問題。」他頓了一頓，低著頭道：「就是對你很抱歉，讓你等了這麼久。」  
幸村拉過不二的手腕，想起不二的工作習慣，不悅地道：「不要告訴我你就只喝咖啡而已。」  
不二直接用更燦爛的笑容回答他。  
幸村嘆了一口氣，說道：「不用跟我說抱歉，這怪不得你。雖然我很想把你綁過來。」  
「精市吃消夜嗎，雖然會胖？」不二微笑道。  
幸村瞪了不二一眼，笑道：「怎麼，看不起四十歲中年男子的代謝能力啊？」  
不二笑道：「你不介意我就不介意。」他頓了一頓，皺眉道：「就是你原先訂的餐廳現在恐怕也去不成了。」  
幸村聳聳肩，正色道：「沒關係，我打通電話讓他幫我們準備就好。」他正要拿起手機，卻被不二阻止。  
不二苦笑道：「都十二點了，我們不要擾人清夢吧。」  
幸村皺眉看著不二，問道：「那你想吃什麼？這時間點哪會有餐廳在營業？」  
不二噗哧笑了出來，說道：「我可是幾乎要睡在醫院的外科醫師，當然會知道半夜有什麼好吃的餐廳，走吧，算是放縱一下。」  
幸村笑道：「那好，搭我的車過去吧。」  
然而等到兩人上了車，聽完不二報路之後，幸村驚訝地瞪著他。  
「怎麼樣，確實是開二十四小時的對吧？」不二笑道。  
幸村本來以為不二會推薦什麼超厲害還會開二十四小時的餐廳，但等到他聽到路名，輕輕皺起眉頭，道：「不二周助，你在耍我嗎？」  
不二燦笑道：「所以我先問過你會不會怕胖了啊。」  
幸村哈哈一笑，捏了捏不二不盈一握的腰身，笑道：「好吧，那我們今晚就吃麥當勞。」


	35. Chapter 35

（34）  
幸村不知道不二會接受他的感情到什麼程度，只能卯足全力追。知道不二喜歡鋼琴跟古典音樂，就弄出古典音樂會的門票；知道不二胃極差，便找來自己家的大廚教他做清粥並且差人照三餐送去給不二；知道他上班很累，如果時間對的上就是他開車載不二回醫院或學校。  
他不曉得自己為什麼要做到這樣，不二也接受了。但真的接受他了嗎？幸村很疑惑，然而從來沒有那勇氣開口詢問不二確認過。  
那日不二說好十二點跟他吃飯，但真正跟他吃飯是在一天半過後的半夜十二點又吃麥當勞的時候，雖然不二笑說麥當勞是容易胖的宵夜，但幸村更多的卻是心疼。  
以不二忙碌的程度，居然只能吃這種毫無營養的垃圾食物並且還把它當美食吃，如此生活品質差得根本不像是富士集團的大少爺。  
幸村自己也非常忙，那次任性推延大部分的工作後，很快就讓他後續的行程滿檔。想起不二肯定沒日沒夜地工作，他更是擔心。  
「小助，你願不願意跟我同居？」幸村終於問道。  
不二笑道：「同居？我的生活品質這麼差，你會受不了。」  
幸村嘆了一口氣，道：「正因為知道你生活品質很差，所以你更應該與我同居好好回想起你當醫生前的生活品質。」  
不二一愣，苦笑道：「我忘光啦，也不打算想起來。我已經很習慣外科醫生的日子。精市，我會拖累你，我們還是別同居吧。你幫我送三餐就非常足夠了。」  
幸村不悅地道：「不夠，多數時候你根本就沒有吃！不要以為你穿白大掛我就看不出來你又瘦了。」  
不二燦笑道：「所以才說你別被我拖累呀。」  
幸村拉住不二的手腕，挑眉道：「你要逼我動手嗎？」  
不二想掙扎，但以過去完敗的經驗，他還是乖乖聽話比較好。  
幸村道：「我不喜歡用強，可對付你不稍微用強，你就不會聽話。周助，你說我該拿你怎麼辦？」  
不二微笑道：「怎麼，幸村大總裁是打算在我的診間上演霸道總裁遇上愛的戲碼？」  
幸村哈哈一笑，扣緊不二的手腕笑道：「這麼下三俗濫的梗很意外會從你口中說出。你該不會在看這種垃圾劇吧？」  
不二苦笑道：「我應該要看的，至少學習一下裡面女主角怎麼收服大總裁。」  
幸村笑道：「別看了，我會讓你知道現實人生會比戲劇更有趣得多，特別是主角換成我們兩人。」他嘆了一口氣，鬆開不二的手腕，說道：「好好想想吧，我的提議。就算是半夜胃痛把我搖醒來都沒關係，如果是你的話，我不會生氣的。」

不二送走了幸村，背部靠著牆壁緩緩地滑坐下來。  
幸村追求得猛烈，他再度把自己更加投入工作中就是怕與幸村有更多接觸，沒想到幸村卻提出要與他同居的提議。  
他苦笑出來，當友誼混雜更多情緒跟心意以後就不會再這麼單純，也回不去了。對跡部也是，對幸村也是。  
要幸村放棄他根本就不可能，他想要的東西絕對會得到手，之前追他的時候就說了『即便與全世界為敵，我也會把你追到手』的話，他該怎麼辦？  
彷彿只要更認真工作，每日把自己操到累得沾床能睡才能阻止他亂七八糟的思緒；彷彿只要一點一滴把日常物質需求降到最低才能維持他極高的精神力。  
自虐嗎？外人看來他應該是非常自虐的吧？他卻樂此不疲，不二笑了出來。  
他看著幸村送來的便當盒，裡面的粥連吃都沒吃直接倒掉了。反而拿起桌上的馬克杯將裡面已經冷透的黑咖啡一口氣喝完。  
胃部很快泛著酸水並且抽痛起來，不二又吃了一顆胃藥才好受一些。  
他從書櫃上拿出一份病歷簿，這份病歷即便他已經離開日本，仍舊會有人幫他更新到最新進度。  
上頭姓名欄寫著病患的名字：跡部景吾。  
他過得好嗎？他會想起他嗎？以他的個性肯定會等到病癒之後才會來找他。不過如果給跡部這等動力好讓他乖乖配合醫生那也無妨，他願意等他。  
一切都在計劃之中呢。可是未來到底會以什麼方式見面，不二自己也說不准。只怕他被幸村逼急了，就得做出決定，就像現在。  
那個決定絕對會傷透幸村。有沒有兩全其美的辦法？  
不二腦海中突然浮現一個人影，已經很久沒有他的消息，該是他好好打聽他的時候。他不是他的替代品，而他也不是。生而為一個活著的人，本就不該存在誰替代誰的任何可能。  
比如跡部，最後也認出他近一年與他生活的是假手塚一樣。  
不二又撥了一通電話給本家，交待一些事情。在講電話的過程中一直不斷有插播。不二掛了電話，那人真的很有毅力，不斷地打他的手機就看他什麼時候會接起來，他回撥回去。  
「精市，你找我有什麼事嗎？」不二笑問道。  
「我剛才提的議案你接受嗎？同居。」幸村正色問道。  
不二噗哧笑道：「你好歹給我一點時間考慮吧，前腳才踏出我們醫院就想打給我？這麼想聽到我的聲音？」  
幸村笑著接話道：「確實很想趕緊聽到你的聲音，但我更想知道你的答案。」  
看來是拒絕不了了，不二的內心暗嘆著。  
「答案呢？」幸村正色問道。  
「精市，你家有鋼琴嗎？我要演奏琴。」不二微笑問道。  
幸村一愣，不二剛才是在跟他提要求嗎？他怕聽錯，又問了一次：「小助，你剛才說了什麼？」不二提任何要求都好，他全都會答應。  
不二笑道：「你不是說要一起住，但是我所待的環境都一定要有鋼琴跟琴房。所以如果你家現在兩個都沒有，那請派人去整理一下住家環境。」  
幸村欣喜若狂，若不是透過電話，他一定抱著不二轉一圈，他笑道：「好，我馬上派人安排，不會讓你等太久的。」  
不二笑著說了他喜歡的型號跟牌子，又微笑問道：「那麼除了這個，你還有其他事要跟我說的嗎？」  
幸村搖頭道：「不了，我等一下要開會，先掛電話了。我會處理好這件事你不必擔心。」  
不二笑著掛了電話，講到後面，即使隔著電話，他仍能明顯感覺到幸村好得異常的心情。  
他握緊著手機，以幸村的個性肯定很快就弄了一間完美的琴房給他。雖然讓他破費，而且萬一他之後要搬出去住的話，那台鋼琴放在那裡有點可惜。  
就是鋼琴太無辜了，但沒關係，他會跟幸村買回來。


	36. Chapter 36

（35）  
跡部的療程正如不二報告上所見到的正在如火如荼進行中。就連榊跟華村都十分訝異跡部的配合情形。  
「我們從沒見過像你這麼配合的病人。」華村驚訝地笑道。  
跡部聳聳肩，正色道：「我只想趕快好起來。」  
華村微笑道：「心理疾病真正最難治療的地方在於患者多半不曉得自己患病。二來是即使患病也不願意讓醫師介入或是對週遭人伸出的援手視而不見。景吾，你很不容易了。」  
跡部皺眉，說道：「我還是希望可以進展得快一點，好讓我能盡早與他團聚。」  
華村笑道：「你應該是有其他事情，不然早就想過去找助兒了對嗎？」  
跡部搔著頭，苦笑道：「是的。真正接手集團還真是非常不容易，但沒問題的。再給我一點時間，我會將集團經營好。」  
「你這番話還是跟老董事長報告吧。」華村掩嘴笑道。  
同時間她也非常佩服跡部。跡部相當忙碌，為了趕進度接手集團管理，他幾乎都在工作。不過她與榊交待的事情他全部都做到了。偶爾有突發的會議他也會很快就補療程。時常看到跡部才從國外回來，隔天就來找她跟榊接受療程。時常時差都沒調回來就去找他們。  
華村跟榊時常勸說跡部不要這麼拼，可以休息一兩天再過來，跡部卻搖頭，表示他想要盡快痊癒，而且身體狀況也許可，請他們別顧慮這麼多。華村與榊勸了幾次後就不再勸了。  
跡部正色道：「華村教授，我想知道關於藥療的細部，能否請您跟我說？」  
華村笑道：「也不是不能說。PTSD在藥療上效果都不好。所謂藥療只是阻斷神經元傳導訊息而已，也有黃金時段，就是在事情發生的六小時內才有效果。」  
跡部聞言，反問道：「那像我這種已經發生超過六小時以上的，不就無法使用藥療了？」  
「還是可以。我們還有一個方式是搭配『延長暴露療法』，讓病患置身在那個環境之中，強迫他想起來，並且在六小時內服藥。這也是藥療的方式之一。簡單說就是下猛藥。」華村正色說道。  
跡部瞪大眼。聽著華村的解釋，她說的有點玄。  
華村微笑著解釋道：「當然，因為是阻斷神經元的訊息傳遞，我們也無法確切得知這類的藥物長久下來是不是會對身體產生負面影響。是藥三分毒，我們在使用精神藥物的時候都會加倍小心。」  
跡部瞭然，回想起經過，他突然苦笑出來：「我的天啊，明明有這麼多強硬的方式可以強迫我回復記憶，但他選的是最笨的方法。」  
華村正色道：「最笨嗎？不，這方法或許不是最好的，但絕對是最溫和的，就是很怕你知道的當下很難接受而已。」  
跡部撫額道：「也沒什麼好不接受的，而且我感謝週遭的人都來不及。」  
明明自己的內心好像已經隨著手塚死去而跟著弄丟了，卻發現誰對他才是真心誠意，因此再讓跡部把心給找了回來。  
華村若有所思地看著跡部並沒有接話。  
跡部見狀，開言問道：「華村醫師有其他問題？」  
華村想了想，說道：「你會接受，其中最大的動力便是你完全相信周助。」她頓了一頓，微笑道：「至於他為什麼要堅持用這個溫柔卻耗時的方法，你可能要親自問他，又或者你已經知道答案。不對，是應該要知道答案了。」  
跡部睜大雙眼，如果不是華村提起，他還真的沒有想過。  
不二會回日本，白石說過是為了兌現與手塚的承諾，可他們之間究竟承諾什麼事情白石卻什麼也不肯跟跡部細說。可以跡部的洞察力只要推算就能知道是與自己有關。  
他相信他，那種相信是即便今天不二開的藥是毒藥他也會吞下去，因為他知道不二不會害他。可如果有這麼迅速強效的療法，為什麼不二不用？讓他短時間內復原，他也就不必這麼分神照顧他。  
不二在東大醫院的忙碌程度說他是在拿命拚也不為過，但他還是這麼關注他的病情，也不假手他人。跡部的病例真正經手的只有不二、榊、華村與白石。其中不二與白石前期投入的時間與心力最多。有一次白石說溜嘴，跡部才知道不二輪休的時候基本上都泡在華村跟榊那邊，就為了他。  
想起不二日漸消瘦疲憊的樣子，除了醫院的事就夠讓他忙碌之外，還為了照顧他，他回日本的這一年肯定都沒好好休息過。  
思及此，跡部的心疼了起來。  
華村溫顏笑道：「如何，景吾有答案了嗎？」  
跡部閉上雙眼，將臉埋入雙掌之中，嘴角卻不可抑制地上揚。  
答案出來了，而且很簡單，他想陪著他。  
更重要的是，他要好好跟父親談談。


	37. Chapter 37

（36）  
「看樣子你心中已經有結果了。」華村笑著說道。  
跡部有些不好意思，但就笑了笑，在這位心理醫師面前他與他的任何心意根本就藏不住。  
華村突然站起身，微笑道：「好了，今日的療程還有最重要的一步。如果你能完成這個，那麼之後只要每兩個月來找我們追蹤病情就好。」  
跡部一愣，反問道：「您的意思是？」  
華村推了推眼鏡，開顏問道：「你應該還記得延長暴露療法的精髓對吧？」  
跡部點點頭，應道：「是的。延長暴露療法是VA的黃金標準PTSD心理治療之一。由兩個部分組成。主要是降低創傷所引發的恐懼，並讓患者透過『停止逃避』來恢復生活能力。」  
「正是。所以第一部份我們在醫院已經完成了，也就是『想像』的工作，讓你閉上眼睛反覆重述所我選擇的創傷事件，我要你不斷這樣做，使你不再害怕，直到它不再激起你的恐懼反應，直到在有時顯得混亂的語言中變成『習慣』。」華村正色道，她頓了一頓，揚聲問道：「所以，請你告訴我，你心中的恐懼是什麼？造成那份恐懼的源頭是什麼？」  
跡部閉上雙眼，眼前的腥紅色又佈滿他所有視線。但他已經不恐懼了，分辨出那是血，以及造成這樣畫面的真正原因。  
是車禍，嚴重的車禍造成車頭全毀，然他副駕駛卻得以倖免。  
除此之外，還有失去的恐懼。他失去了他曾經愛過的人。  
「答案？」華村正色問道。  
「車禍，以及恐懼失去。」跡部應道。  
「那因為那次意外，你失去了什麼？」華村續問道。  
跡部長吁一口氣，想起手塚還是讓他很痛苦，心疼了一下。但也就那一剎那，因為另外那人早已無形間修補他傷痕累累的心。  
華村也沒催他，而是仔細觀察跡部的神情。  
跡部緩緩睜開眼，雙眼眼睫有如蝴蝶的振翅之翼，底下是一片浩瀚星辰。他輕吐出答案：「愛。」  
華村微笑問道：「你是否徹底失去了？」  
跡部搖搖頭，堅定地道：「沒有。我發現了，愛會延續。」手塚與不二穿著白大褂的樣子浮現在他腦海裡。  
華村燦笑道：「景吾你做的很好。」  
跡部笑了出來，問道：「所以接下來的療程是要進入到第二部分了嗎？」  
華村點點頭，笑道：「是的，第二部分外子說也要一起參與。不過他問診還有半個小時才結束，我們等一等吧。」

當榊真的在半小時內結束問診並且來到華村的診間時，跡部不禁皺起眉頭。  
「怎麼了？」榊疑惑地問道。  
跡部搖搖頭，苦笑道：「華村醫師說您只要半小時就能結束問診，來到她的診間還能準時控制得分秒不差。然而小助在問診只有無限延期。」  
榊哈哈一笑，道：「大家都很喜歡他，病人、護士、同事都是。而且他又親和，回答問題皆十分仔細，因此門診時常看不完。」  
這到底是好事還壞事啊，跡部在心中納悶著。  
華村笑道：「好了，大家都到齊就可以開始我們第二部分的療程，景吾你準備好了嗎？」  
跡部點點頭，問道：「請問我們要先做什麼？」  
華村與榊沒有立刻回答跡部，而是領著跡部出了診間邊走邊解釋第二療程，跡部認真地聽著。  
治療的第二部分，也就是『生活』部分，病患會被要求在現實生活中完成某些事情，並且是以類似於創傷世界的方式來完成。這些所有活動的目的都是為了解除恐懼反應。先是找到恐懼源頭，再藉由治療讓病患慢慢克服。  
跡部本來以為會是更激烈的療程，結果榊與華村居然領著他來到停車場。  
「您們是要讓我開車的意思嗎？」跡部訝異地問道。  
「你有駕照吧？」華村笑問道。  
跡部點點頭，應道：「我有。雖然一般來說不算常開，因為有司機。」  
榊應道：「可以理解。不過我們還沒有要你開車，首先是要坐我的車四處兜風。」  
跡部一愣，反問道：「兜風而已？」  
榊正色道：「對。所以為了這一刻，我一直在等著類似的情境。景吾，你要有所準備。」他抬頭看著天空。  
跡部順著榊的目光也仰望上方，雲層逐漸厚重，空氣中的濕氣濃度越來越高。如果說讓人窒息會有一種味道，那大概是如此，高濃度的水氣混雜著空氣中各種懸浮粒子，複雜又讓人難以忍受。跡部的呼吸不自覺地急促起來。  
三人沒有說話，直到第一滴雨開始滴落下來。場景彷彿被雨水洗成了與一年多前相同的樣子。  
榊終於拿出鑰匙按了一下中控鎖，轉頭對跡部笑道：「上車吧？」  
眼前又出現令人不安的紅色，跡部的頭痛了起來。


	38. Chapter 38

（37）  
跡部雙手抱頭且神情痛苦，頭好痛，痛到快炸裂。結果自己到現在都還無法克服嗎？好想吃藥，吃可以抑制頭痛的藥。  
他緩緩走向榊的座駕，對方開的車是保時捷911的休旅車，跡部在內心迅速分析這台轎車的性能，可是當他伸手要去拉車門把手的時候還是止住了動作。  
真的要上車嗎？他突然意識到自己雖然早就不恐懼搭車，可是坐副駕駛座還是讓他感到恐懼。難道之前在醫院裡的那些訓練都沒有用了嗎？  
快想想啊！有什麼辦法可以克服內心的恐懼？  
明明三人都被雨淋的全濕，但誰也沒催促誰趕緊上車，只有榊後來還是拿著雨傘為華村擋雨。然而夫妻兩人還是緊盯著跡部的反應，生怕漏掉任何一絲他們沒發現的進展。  
沒有，沒有進展。跡部挫敗地想著，整整半年的第一階段治療都沒有用了嗎？是他在害怕雨天上路特別是坐副駕駛座這一點，他怎麼從前都沒發現？  
他的手攢緊自己左胸前的衣服布料，彷彿這樣才能碰觸自己的心臟。跡部想起不二，想起手塚，想起白石，想起父親，想起那些幫助過他的人。現在這些幫助跟愛都還在延續，他剛才已經回答了華村不是嗎？不要退縮！  
正當華村評估跡部的情況可能無法完成這一次的療程正準備開言中止，可榊抬手阻止她。  
「葵，看下去。」榊淡道。  
華村正要說些什麼，感覺到肩上一重，原來榊把自己乾的西裝外套披在她身上。她微笑道：「你還記得要幫我遮雨。」  
榊溫言道：「我可不希望你回去感冒了。」他頓了一頓，續道：「繼續看下去吧，景吾還要克服。」  
華村點點頭，有些擔憂地道：「這樣不會太勉強嗎？」  
榊正色道：「不會，第一步總是比較困難，況且雨天難遇，我們要模擬這情境也不是每一次都有。」  
像是跡部與榊之間套好的，華村見到跡部終於將手覆上門把，然後他終於打開副駕駛座的車門坐進去了。這一個舉動在華村與榊的眼裡如一幕幕錄影帶膠卷播放出來的黑白電影，就這一個簡單的動作卻富含深刻的情緒，即便是黯淡的色彩，卻令人驚心動魄。  
榊與華坐進車裡，榊將車內空調切回暖氣，不過車裡還是一陣沉默，直到跡部終於開言打破，是令人訝異的一句話。  
跡部看著榊，歉然道：「對不起，把你車裡的真皮椅弄濕了，但還是要去兜風對吧？」  
榊有些意外地看著跡部，好半晌才笑道：「算是為了獎勵你已經克服恐懼上了副駕駛座，不如第一次兜風我們讓你選擇目的地可好？你有沒有特別想去的地方？」  
跡部想了一下，報了一個地址，然後道：「從東大醫院過去可能有些距離，那裡在郊區，如果有需要換一個地方也沒關係。」  
榊抬手笑道：「就去吧。能讓你第一個想出來的地址對你而言肯定意義非凡。那麼就請你繫好安全帶，我們即刻出發。」

跡部指定的地點確實是郊區，而且還是墓園。榊與華村就算是首次來也敏銳地發現這地方對跡部的重要性。再走近墓碑，僅是見到那人的名字，華村與榊立刻印證心中的想法。  
手塚國光。  
而這人他們也認識，前東大心臟外科主任，也是他們的前同事。  
他們見跡部來到墓碑前，也不管濕漉漉的石地板，逕自跪在墓碑前。至於是在祈禱還是在告解，恐怕也就只有跡部本人才知道了。  
奇蹟似地，本來的大雨居然漸漸平息，厚重的雲層中被陽光穿透過去，再度將溫暖送回大地。空氣裡是雨後天晴的味道，是清新的味道，然而眾人聞到更多的卻是味道裡的生機勃勃。  
跡部緩緩地站起身，神情平靜，他轉頭看向華村，說道：「讓您們久等了。」  
華村笑著搖頭道：「沒關係。」  
榊與華村見到墓園整齊異常，便可知曉這裡一定時常有人整理。  
華村笑問道：「剛才在想什麼？」  
跡部苦笑道：「其實也沒什麼。只要病情有任何突破，我都會來這裡把近況跟他報告。說起來是不是很傻？」  
華村噗哧笑了出來，說道：「並不會，你應該要以自己為榮。」  
以自己為榮是嗎？跡部反覆咀嚼華村的話。不過現在有沒有下雨對他都無所謂了，即便有人在，假設他真的會因為心痛而流淚，任誰看到都無所謂了。  
這是思念的淚水，淚水的溫度證明他還活著，更何況如今跡部有了更重要的人。  
榊走向跡部，溫言道：「今天是你一大突破，做得很好，所以我剛跟葵商量過你後續的療程，你想現在聽聽看嗎？」  
跡部點點頭，正色道：「請說。」  
「稍早之前內人說兩個月找我們一次就好，我希望如果時間可以，改成兩週找我們一次。接近生活的療程才是最重要的部分，如果時間間隔太長，成效也會打折。密集的療程，就半年。」榊正色道。  
跡部驚訝地問道：「半年？您確定半年我能夠痊癒？」  
榊笑道：「其實我不該為你做任何保證，但若不給你一個底，心裡會不安吧？」  
跡部訕笑道：「被您看出來了。」他頓了一頓，又道：「那以後我每兩週便找你們報到一次。我會排開其他事情。」  
榊點點頭。同樣是病人，這種話從病患口中說出來他也聽多了，但他知道跡部的話可以相信。  
一位企圖心強且心理素質堅韌的病人像是跡部，他絕對會遵守約定。或許能看見比三個月更短的時間修復心理的創傷。  
離去前，華村的話突然打斷跡部與榊的思緒及對話，可他們聞言卻笑了出來。  
華村笑道：「哇，是彩虹！」  
下雨過後會放晴，七色彩虹即是雨過天晴的最美證明，更是值得等待的風景。


	39. Chapter 39

（38）  
白石接到不二的電話時已經懶得去唸他為什麼又不顧慮時差，畢竟不二要撥空打電話給他就已經很難。  
三天後當他在成田機場接不二時，更是心疼，看對方的樣子就曉得即便在美國，他肯定也忙得不可開交。  
「我說你，現在把我當司機了？我一忙完手術就趕過來接你，有沒有很感動？」白石挑眉笑道。  
「是很感動。打擾你休息還真不好意思，不如你睡一會兒吧，車我來開？」不二微笑道。  
白石幫忙拿著不二的行李，不二想阻止，但白石堅持幫他拿。  
不二苦笑道：「我就一個簡便的後背包而已，還有勞你幫我拿。」  
白石笑著聳聳肩，說道：「別說我待客不周啊。還有，車還是讓我來開吧。」  
兩人不知不覺來到停車場，最後還是不二當駕駛，不二用的藉口是，讓白石來接他他已經很抱歉了，怎麼還讓他開車，更何況不二還要借住白石的公寓。  
正確來說是不二送給白石的那間公寓。  
「我說你都做到這種程度了，所以這次回日本是偷偷回來？」白石笑問道。  
不二笑道：「是啊，本家那邊雖然上個月有打電話知會過一聲，但他們不曉得我要回來，而且我也不想讓他們知道。」  
白石道：「也是，你那件事還是別讓太多人知道比較好。」  
他這次回來突然且低調，跡部那邊肯定是瞞得嚴嚴實實，但這也好，畢竟跡部的療程還在繼續，不二的出現恐怕會影響到他的情緒。然而白石還是在心中為跡部默哀，不二難得回來日本，結果沒向跡部打過一聲招呼。  
「所以你那邊可以收留我兩天吧？」不二燦笑問道。  
白石笑嘆道：「我還能拒絕你不成？只是你上次把東西收得太乾淨，不然這次你甚至不用帶行李回來才對。」  
不二笑著道：「只是借住兩天而已，我沒那麼注重生活品質。」他一說完立刻感覺到側腰一痛，很顯然是白石伸手擰了他的腰身。  
白石沒好氣地道：「你到底有沒有吃飯啊！還有，知道自己的生活品質差成這樣就該好好檢討！」  
不二燦笑出來，說道：「這個月算有吧，畢竟有室友盯著。我的三餐他盯得很緊，所以你可以放心喔。」  
白石訝異地道：「室友？你什麼時候有室友？你室友是誰？他太偉大了我要認識他，居然可以忍受你糟糕之極的生活品質。」  
不二笑道：「你認識他的，幸村精市，我以為我在電話中跟你提過？」  
白石想了一下，想起了當時在跡部集團的股東會上不二跟幸村之間的對話。  
火藥味十足嗎？不是，那可能是煙霧彈。從幸村願意飛美國找不二只為了吃一頓飯白石就感覺到了幸村對不二非同一般的想法。他止住自己繼續往下想。  
不二瞥了一眼副駕駛座的白石，笑道：「看樣子我好像沒跟你說過呢。」  
白石皺眉道：「你這麼坦承你們之間的關係倒讓我非常意外。」  
不二哈哈一笑，應道：「沒什麼好隱瞞的。如果這件事不解決我會很頭痛。」  
「所以你是為了他的事情回來日本。」白石簡單的下了個結論。  
不二笑著點點頭。  
沒多久他們便回到公寓了。白石本來以為自己會看到不二對這間公寓不捨的樣子，沒想到不二只是笑著讓他快點開門。  
「你有沒有後悔把公寓送給我？」白石笑著打趣道，邊說邊轉了鑰匙。  
不二笑道：「從來沒有後悔過。」  
白石看著不二一進門直接把行李丟在門邊，第一件事就是往琴房走去。沒多久便聽到優美的鋼琴聲及旋律從琴房傳了出來。  
白石笑嘆了一口氣，不管是不二彈鋼琴還是佐伯拉小提琴，他們演奏樂器的樣子依舊好看得讓人移不開視線。

不二的行程很趕，隔天早上六點就醒來了，連時差都來不及調整好。兩人之所以這麼早起是為了趕去千葉。他們還是選擇搭火車過去。  
白石倒罷了，還沒習慣日本時間的不二則非常疲憊，但白石六點叫他醒時他還是乖乖醒來，儘管他很想再讓他多睡一會兒。  
通往千葉的火車上不二的精神已經支撐不住，靠在白石的肩頭睡著了。白石笑了笑，拿了自己的大衣蓋在他的身上。  
等到了千葉，睡過短暫時間的不二精神狀況也好了一些。  
「還好今天不用動手術，不然我這種狀況大概進手術室也只有睡著的份。」不二笑著說道。  
白石笑瞪了不二一眼，說道：「才怪，如果到了那種狀況，你肯定還是透支你的體力跟精神力完成手術，別忘記我們同台過！」  
不二燦笑了出來。  
因目的地離火車站有一段距離，他們又搭了一段計程車。不過一上計程車，兩人直接在車上睡死，直接稅倒目的地。  
這個目的地有點特別，而且一般人很少會進來，或者頂多在外圍走走當觀光。  
白石與不二則是用義診的名義過來的。  
兩人站在偌大且有著橘紅色外觀的建築前。  
然而建築名稱寫在大門旁邊的白板子上，五個字，千葉刑務所。  
這裡有他們要找的人。


	40. Chapter 40

（39）  
等白石與不二忙完義診後已經是六個小時過去了，兩人中間匆匆解決午餐又繼續看診。白石說的完全沒錯，儘管還有生理時差，可不二還是強撐著精神為眾人看診，其高端的敬業精神讓白石看得既心疼又佩服。  
然而最後一位病患，不二要求了一間獨立的診間，白石也被要求一起幫忙會診。刑務所本來有意見，但那人身份特別，加上白石東大醫學院教授的頭銜他們也不敢得罪，典獄長也只好應了白石與不二的要求。  
醫務室裡只剩下三個人，門也被關了起來。  
「許久不見了，不二醫師。」那名病患淡應道。  
對方有著一頭黑色的短髮，五官俊朗，年紀大概四十來歲，膚色偏黑。儘管待在刑務所這種地方，可完全不影響他的心智，他黝黑的雙眸透著洞悉一切的灼光。  
不二微笑道：「沒想到你還記得我。我以為我一年多前來義診你早就把我給忘了。真田前檢察官。」  
被不二稱呼了職稱，那名男子臉色微變，他冷聲道：「你應該不是為了嘲諷我過來的。」  
不二連忙正色道：「抱歉，是我唐突了，真田前輩。」  
原來那名男子正是前琦玉縣地檢署最高檢察官，真田弦一郎。本來是要調回中央東京地檢呼聲的最高人選，同時也是東京地檢大前輩博源翔太眼前的當紅人物，聲勢如日中天的他在專業上受人敬重，是一位極有原則的檢察官。  
然而這些神話全都在兩年前破滅。  
外傳他為了討好博源翔太而在海崎開發案中做偽證，導致整個案件有了翻盤式的結局。然而一手主導那件開發案的海崎議員為了仕途而企圖滅口真田，便栽贓一個莫須有的罪名給真田，令他被停職並且得來刑務所服刑。  
這件事可能不多人注意，但偏偏就遇到了不二。  
白石對於兩人的認識完全不感興趣，而是狐疑地看了不二一眼，問道：「你什麼時候來過千葉刑務所義診，我怎麼都不知道？」  
不二笑了笑，並沒有回答白石的問題。  
白石嘆了一口氣，道：「難怪你回日本那一年每日忙得不可開交。」  
不二溫顏道：「阿藏，我們今日的重點是真田前輩。」  
白石喔了一聲，這才認真打量真田，開言道：「真田前輩，若我沒記錯，您的膝蓋之前有動過刀，是微創手術吧？能否讓我看看？」  
真田點點頭。  
白石上前，為真田做了一些簡單的復健，便不再去管不二與真田的對話了。  
「已經回去美國的你，為什麼又來？不要跟我說你是為了義診回來。」真田皺眉說道。  
不二燦笑道：「我的確是為了幫您義診而過來。自從那次意外幫您義診過後，海崎開發案始末我一直請人調查。」  
真田寒聲道：「都是過去的案子，你提這個做什麼？」  
不二挑眉道：「過去？法學上不是有個名詞叫『追溯期』？兩年前裁判決的案子都能追溯，您不會忘記了吧，前檢察官真田弦一郎？」  
真田盯著不二看，想起不二的真實身份，正色道：「你要說什麼就直接說吧，商場上的那些爾虞我詐我玩不起。」  
不二噗哧笑了出來，應道：「真田檢察官，那我就直說了。我請人調查您，因為我對山崎的開發案太感興趣了。」  
真田揚眉道：「那個案子應該跟你無關吧？」  
「是跟我無關，但跟您絕對有關。您入獄之後有許多人企圖幫你，可都被您回絕。那些人我也全調查了，幾乎都是與您同時期的，需要我跟您說名單嗎？」不二正色道。  
真田不發一語，臉色也不是很好看。  
白石見狀，輕聲問道：「抱歉，真田前輩我是不是弄痛您了？」  
真田嘆道：「沒有，很舒服。」  
白石咧嘴笑道：「那便好。」他邊說邊繼續按摩真田的大腿，鬆弛對方的腿部肌肉。  
不二向白石感激地看了一眼，續道：「比如說崎玉縣現任檢察官柳蓮二，他與您在東大的時候是同班同學吧？他想與您接觸，卻通通被您拒絕。我可以理解為您為了他的仕途所以不願意拖累他嗎？」  
真田一噎，緩了緩心神，冷笑道：「你是在偵訊我嗎，不二醫師？這麼有口才的你沒能進到地檢所真是對法學院一大損失。」  
不二攤手笑道：「您過譽了，我只不過是自我要求高一點，希望能做到做什麼像什麼的境界。」他頓了一頓，彈了一下手指，笑道：「況且您也說對了，搞權謀以我的能力應該還可以應付。」  
白石聞言，突然想起白川教授的慘劇，打了一個寒顫。  
真田正想說話，卻被不二抬手打斷。  
只聽不二話鋒一轉，又道：「可日本法界更需要您。真田檢察官，我今日之所以還稱呼你職稱是因為你是日本法界的清流。不輕易妥協，也極有原則，光是這兩點，山崎開發案的種種疑點跟動機讓我不禁好奇，我想幫您。」  
真田聽到這裡已經想送客了，只想趕快讓這件事告一段落，便道：「你說吧， 之後的安排。我若是同意便照你說的話做，若沒有，過段時間你就知道意思了。不要說你幫我沒有任何私心。」  
不二笑道：「有私心又如何？您我利益一致都沒有損失，難道您想在這鬼地方待一輩子？」  
「說下去，我希望我最後能知道你幫助我的真正目的。」真田冷冷地道。  
不二點點頭，正色道：「等我跟阿藏離開後，會有兩個人來拜訪您。那兩人您都認識，一位是柳檢察官，另一位是我家的法務，千石清純律師。坦白說山崎開發案我正是請千石律師暗中幫我調查的。」  
白石訝異地道：「你應該有付他加班費吧？」  
不二笑道：「我給他的報酬相當豐厚了。」  
真田聽到那兩人的名字沉思起來，不二又說對了，這兩人他都認識。  
千石，全名千石清純，雖說並不是東大畢業的，但也是慶應大學的高材生，擅長是商業訴訟糾紛，本來就有經營律師事務所，後來被富士集團高薪挖腳過去當法務。真田會認識他自然是因為以前有合作過案件，再說法界就這麼小，兩人又都是圈內名人，相互認識很正常。  
另一位柳蓮二就不用說了，他與他是摯友。  
他之所以拒絕柳的幫忙，不僅僅是為了他的仕途著想，也不只是那個主要原因，但其中一點讓他非常介意，也同樣是他與前伴侶分手的重要一點。  
不想讓人見到自己如此狼狽的一面。  
太狼狽了，以至於見面那一句標準問候『你過得還好嗎？』對真田來說永遠是負擔。  
不二很快地說了後續的行程跟安排，其中也暗中觀察真田的反應。真田還是撲克臉，他只能勉力一博。  
「……三天後，他們來拜訪您，拜託請別再拒絕會客。」不二正色道。  
真田嘆了一口氣，說道：「你說服我了，我不會拒絕會客的。」  
不二又道：「我不是法學專業，只能跟你說到這裡。餘下更詳細的地方他們會與您細說。典獄長那邊我也打點過了，您要與柳檢察官會面完全不成問題。而千石律師口風很緊，他的為人您也是見過的，是可以信任的對象。」  
真田突然仔細地看著不二，彷彿是第一次認識這位人物一樣。  
不二被他打量得有些窘迫，微笑道：「請問您還有什麼想問的？」  
「為什麼要幫我這一些，你答應我最後會說你的私心。」真田正色道。  
不二燦笑道：「也好，我就回答這個問題做為這次義診的結尾。」  
白石與真田都以為不二會說明他的私心，然而不二卻拿了一張照片遞到真田的鼻子底下。  
真田忍不住嘆了一口氣，不過不二與白石可以聽出那聲嘆息飽含了無奈跟對照片上那人的寵溺。  
白石僅瞥了一眼，那答案跟不二來義診之前就跟他說過的答案。  
不二是為了幸村而來的。

他們從刑務所出來天色都有些暗了。兩人解決晚飯後總算回到東京的公寓。這過程當然是沿路從千葉縣一路睡回東京都。  
回到公寓，白石搖搖頭看著正在收拾行李的不二，笑嘆道：「你可以把東西留下來，起碼下次來投宿我就不用帶大包小包。」  
不二笑道：「你說的有道理，所以我留了兩套衣服，應該也夠穿。」  
白石笑著聳聳肩，想起白天的事情，他溫言笑道：「我之後會幫你常去千葉刑務所義診的，順便看看真田檢察官的狀況。」  
不二微笑道：「你有這一份心意我很開心喔，不過應該只要再義診一次就足夠了，剩下的是柳檢察官的工作。」  
白石一愣，反問道：「你覺得真田檢察官會接受柳檢察官幫他翻案的機率高嗎？」  
「非常低。」不二正色道。  
白石皺眉道：「那你還說要讓柳檢察官幫他？」  
不二燦笑道：「他沒辦法幫真田檢察官翻案啊，柳檢察官現在還在崎玉縣呢，你要找個地域相符的檢察官幫他呀，這可是東京地檢的案子。」  
白石噗哧笑了出來，說道：「我差點被你嚇死。」  
不二微笑道：「剩下的就讓我家法務跟柳檢察官發揮。」  
白石正色道：「是的，我是真心希望真田檢察官能夠回去原來的工作崗位。」  
讓真田能夠回去擔任檢察官是所有人的希望，僅有他能夠帶領眾人捍衛法界的尊嚴。


	41. Chapter 41

（40）  
不二回美國去前碰到佐伯，兩人相互擁抱一下，佐伯簡單地問候不二的近況，不二笑了笑挑有趣的說然後就抓著佐伯去琴房合奏了。  
白石沒有想過僅回來三天的不二居然能重現他與佐伯一同合奏那最美的風景。他甚至覺得不二的鋼琴技巧又更精進了一些。  
是錯覺嗎？每天忙得腳不沾地的不二有時間練琴？還是他把每一次手術都當作在練琴？他熟練的技巧簡直驚呆白石。更別提不二與佐伯兩人極有默契的演出。  
他們除了古典作品之外，也演奏近代曲子，兩人幾乎只要說曲名並且確認雙方都有聽過就能合奏，如此默契又再度讓白石驚艷一把。  
就是他們兩人練琴練得太開心，以至於不二差點趕不上飛往華盛頓的飛機。  
不二回來日本投宿他三日對白石來說宛如做夢一般，時間太短，而且他帶回來的驚喜也太多，實在太不真實。  
直到他抱著佐伯，才讓他回神這一切都不是夢。

三日後，白石接到一通電話，是千石打過來的，兩人甚至很快約了見面時間，且千石說他還會帶一位檢察官過去，雖然當時沒有說他的名字，不過白石直覺是柳檢察官。  
沒多久三人便見面了，選在東大附近碰面，原因是白石目前是三人之中最忙的一位，另外兩人乾脆來東大醫院等他下班。  
「有勞您們過來一趟真是抱歉。」白石歉然道。  
兩人笑了笑，分別自我介紹。  
一名是有著橘紅色短髮的四十二歲青年，外貌英俊，雙眼有神，身形修長挺拔，嘴角掛著玩世不恭的笑容，他開口笑道：「就我先來吧，我是千石清純，小助家的法務，叫我名字或是千石就可以。」  
白石伸出手與他握手，並驚訝地道：「你也叫他小助？」  
千石咧嘴笑道：「是啊，叫著比較習慣嘛。很高興認識你，白石醫師。」  
白石笑道：「稱我白石即可。」  
另一位是有著褐色頭髮，五官精緻典雅的四十歲青年，他淡笑道：「柳蓮二，現任崎玉地檢檢察官，稱我柳或蓮二就好。」  
白石搔著頭笑道：「我叫你柳吧，請多指教。我已聽小助提過你。」  
柳微笑道：「那寒暄的話就能省略不少。」  
三人表明身分後，約了一間餐廳吃飯。離去前，他們是在白石的車上討論真田的案件。為了怕真田再度拒絕柳，因此千石建議白石是用讓真田復診的名義申請進入千葉刑務所。

千葉刑務所那裡畢竟有不二先打點過，很快就同意真田會客。因此三人第二次碰面是在一日之後，且直接約在千葉刑務所。  
千石敏銳地感覺到柳緊繃的情緒，笑著寬慰道：「你需要我們跟著進去嗎？還是在外面等你？」  
柳苦笑道：「我很怕他又拒絕見我。」  
「他不會拒絕你的，起碼他當時答應過小助。你只需要跟我們說要不要我跟千石跟你一起進去就好。」白石咧嘴笑道。  
柳猶豫了非常久，明明是他跟真田之間的事情，結果卻牽連這麼多人。幸村也好，不二也好，甚至是突然被抓來幫忙的白石跟千石。這些人他都對他們感到非常抱歉。  
「我們可以在外面等為你壯膽喔。」千石笑道。  
白石又道：「或者讓我先進去為他看診，我先幫你打頭陣。畢竟我這邊也要做形式上的出診紀錄。」  
柳點點頭，道：「抱歉，先讓你幫他看診吧。」他頓了一頓，又問道：「請問他的膝蓋狀況還好嗎？」  
白石笑道：「不太好，所以我得進去看一下。」  
然而柳與千石很快就知道白石說的是反話。千石更是感慨白石被不二帶壞了。  
白石進到醫務室，真田已經在等他。  
「再讓我看一下您的膝蓋，不二醫師說他有些擔心。」白石笑道。  
真田看著白石的神情，嘆道：「你那個樣子說不二會擔心，我是不太相信。」說歸說，他還是乖乖地讓白石診斷。  
白石熟練地為真田復健，笑道：「上次我替您按摩完有沒有好一點？」  
真田點頭道：「非常舒服，謝謝你。」  
過了一陣子，白石總算為真田復健完畢，他邊拿毛巾擦手邊道：「那麼您應該知道我今天來的真正目的。」  
真田道：「知道，肯定不是只有復健這麼簡單。」  
「那就好溝通了，他已經在外面等您已久，是否見他？」白石挑眉問道。  
真田情緒一陣複雜，垂著眼簾道：「我可以臨時變更心意嗎？」  
白石笑道：「不太好吧，他站在門外我看著都心疼，更別提他巴巴地從崎玉縣趕來。如果是小助在場，你應該沒有選擇的機會。」  
真田待要說些什麼，卻見醫務室的門再度被打開，走進來一人。  
那人有著褐色的短髮與清俊的容顏，是他的摯友，柳蓮二。  
柳走向他，蹲下身與他平視，靜靜地問道：「弦一郎，你就這麼不想見我嗎？」  
真田心中一痛，別過臉去，說道：「我一個階下囚，你難道就不能讓我保有最後一絲尊嚴？」  
柳正色道：「所謂尊嚴只是建立起杜絕別人援手的城牆。我要幫你，必須幫你。」  
真田瞪視著他，本來想讓白石帶走柳，不過白石早就不見人影。什麼時候離開醫務室都靜悄悄地，沒驚動到他們。  
柳坦承道：「我承認我用了小手段，跟著白石醫師利用複診的名義進來看你，但若非是這樣，你大概也不會見我。」  
真田不悅地道：「你身為琦玉縣檢察官突然跑來刑務所，外界猜測肯定是與我有關係，這不是葬送你的前途嗎？」  
「我的前途如果沒有你陪我一起，會是日本的司法界最大損失！」柳揚聲道。  
真田皺眉說道：「我今天之所以見你，是因為那位不二醫師先來找過我。現在目的已經達成，我可以對他交代了。」  
柳明顯感覺到真田送客的意思，但他直接無視，續道：「你會願意見我就代表你也被他說動。」他伸手去抓著真田的手腕，說道：「弦一郎，當年的事情我感激你在心。」  
真田冷哼道：「如果是為了提當年的事情並且對我展現惻隱之心的話，那麼請回吧，柳檢察官，我不需要你的同情。」  
柳有些慌了，動之以情說之以理彷彿都無法說服真田，可他更知道自己此刻一走，可能就再也沒有說服真田的機會。他要把他帶離這個鬼地方！  
真田挑眉道：「你沒有聽到我說的話嗎？」  
柳回過神，沒有抓著真田的另一之手騰出來從胸口掏出一個徽章，輕輕地將它放在桌上。  
真田僅瞥了一眼，徽章的樣式無比熟悉，他過去也佩戴過好長一段時間。  
烈日秋霜，是日本檢察官的徽章。檢察官好比大太陽，人民是秋霜，徽章的意思是要檢察官不斷提醒自己的權力如此之大，在斷案及使用職權時要隨時警惕自己稍有不慎則可能傷及人民。  
這是他跟他一起別上徽章時就已經知道的故事，是他們倒背如流的故事！  
真田突然覺得自己的嗓子有些乾疼，他抬頭瞪視著柳，低聲嚇問：「蓮二，你想說什麼？」  
柳早將真田方才的神情看得清清楚楚，他正色道：「你顯然還是記得這個徽章，那正好，好好聽我說吧。」他頓了一頓，又道：「山崎開發案我們已經掌握了足夠的證據，現在只剩你同意我們就會提起上訴。」  
真田呼吸急促起來，他想出去，當然想出去，最好別再回到這個鬼地方。此刻柳給他的消息對他就好比溺水之人見到浮木一般，他緊緊抓著它並且迫切希望能夠回到岸上。  
柳續道：「但首先你要瞭解我們的陣容，所以我要先介紹你的辯護律師。」說著，柳去開了醫務室的門，一名有著橘紅色頭髮的青年走了進來。  
「好久不見，真田檢察官，如果是我出馬的話，你多少會對我有點信心吧？」那人玩世不恭地笑道。  
真田瞪著他，大笑出聲，應道：「居然是你，千石律師。真是許久不見了。」  
三人很快商討著上訴的事情，都是法律人邏輯溝通沒有障礙，因此很快便有了共識。  
臨別前，柳看著真田，直直望入對方的雙眸，正色道：「弦一郎，我一定會把你弄出來的，一定，請你堅持下去。」  
真田心中一熱，這是他這兩年第一次感覺到自己的心還在跳動，彷彿又活了過來。


	42. Chapter 42

（41）  
不二下了飛機，他也沒托運行李，就只有一個後背包。回去學校之前他先去了咖啡廳點了一杯單品咖啡想說先提神。  
只是他忘記自己空腹太久，直接喝黑咖啡立刻有些反胃，甚至讓胃抽痛起來。但他還是勉力喝著它，直到剩下最後一口，不二的手腕卻被人死死扣住。  
他抬頭見到是一名有著半長髮且容色端麗的男子。不二燦笑出來，說道：「精市？」  
「你的胃還要不要了，我帶你去吃飯吧。」幸村不悅地道。  
不二笑道：「飛機上有附餐，剛在飛機上我有……。」他還沒說完立刻被幸村打斷。  
幸村冷哼道：「飛機餐那種難吃的東西你也吃得下肚？還有你不要騙我，這副樣子肯定是睡了一路，你根本什麼都沒吃吧？」  
不二的笑容又擴大了，應道：「你呢，先說說怎麼會這個時間在機場，我印象中你不是去墨爾本出差？」  
幸村挑眉道：「所以你是因為我去墨爾本，才偷偷跑回去東京一趟？」  
不二啞然，他沒料到自己回東京的事情居然被幸村發現。好在幸村也沒要認真追究的意思，替他拿了行李就領著他往停車場走，更沒有要鬆開不二手腕的意思，對方一副鐵了心要帶他去吃飯的樣子，不二看著幸村的背影忍不住笑了出來。  
幸村坐上駕駛座還幫不二繫了安全帶，說道：「我已經預約了餐廳，從機場回家的路上，很順路的。」  
不二忙道：「可是我安排好等等要回學校一趟。」  
幸村挑眉笑道：「你要這個樣子回去？放心吧，來的路上我早就幫你打了電話請假說明天早上再回去。」他笑著搓著下巴，又道：「他們真是太可愛了，跟我說他們巴不得你休息久一點，不然看著你工作都像在自虐。」  
不二默然，好了，他的同事跟幸村到底是什麼時候有了合作關係他怎麼辦點消息都沒有？  
幸村說的沒錯，他選了一家餐廳確實在回家的路上，而且是一間日式餐館，有道地的日式料理，不二雖然才從日本回來，但連扣除兩天通勤又一天與白石去了千葉刑務所，家鄉的美食根本就還沒吃到。因此幸村帶他來吃壽司他相當驚喜。  
「怎麼，看你那樣子該不會是回去連飯也沒好好吃吧？」幸村取笑道。  
不二苦笑道：「你知我知的事情就不必說出來了。」  
兩人很常來這間餐館，連師傅都認得他們。幸村喜歡吃魚，不二喜歡芥末，吃壽司可以滿足他們兩人的味蕾，更別提這間專門製作無菜單料理的江戶前壽司總是給他們驚喜。  
「河村師傅，能請您幫我多放一點芥末嗎？」不二笑著問道。  
壽司師傅姓河村，單名一個隆字，是這間餐館的二代經營者，子承父業繼續經營餐館，本身能捏著好吃的壽司，連漁貨都親自挑選，久了也做出口碑。不二與幸村若想念家鄉的味道都會常來報到，更別提那些來美國留學工作的人們，因此這裡永遠是高朋滿座。  
不過在幸村願意付十倍的價錢下，今晚餐館只為他們營業。  
還不等河村說話，幸村接話道：「河村師傅您別聽他的，儘管照您的意思做就好了，最好連芥末都不要放。」  
河村靦腆地笑了笑，他是一名有著褐髮、濃眉大眼、身形有些高大的四十五歲青年，笑起來有時候會臉紅，所以有些客人喜歡調侃他，而他脾氣也好，笑了笑就帶過。  
第一貫壽司先上紅旗魚，油脂分布均勻，看就知道是上等貨，非常難得的上等貨。  
河村笑道：「就先用這貫開場吧，紅旗魚少見，你們今天運氣不錯。冬天時候魚的油脂豐富，口感更佳。」  
兩人笑了笑，一口咬下，魚的甜味在口中化了開，並且包覆整個舌頭。  
是家鄉的味道，醋飯更有嚼勁，是道地的新瀉米經過處理並且將醋及水的比例恰到好處才有的口感。  
僅僅是第一貫壽司，就讓幸村與不二換上日本舌頭。  
不二笑道：「河村師傅，您這裡的壽司好吃到我的舌頭都要被您養壞了。」  
河村微笑道：「你過譽了，喜歡的話可以常來報到，我願意幫你做芥末壽司。」  
幸村瞪眼道：「您絕對不能做那種東西給他，他吃辣會胃痛！」  
不二燦笑了出來。  
三人談笑之間，河村上了第二貫壽司，是軟絲壽司。軟絲偏甜且有嚼勁，配合醋飯，甜味更是在舌尖炸開來。  
接下來的幾貫無論是幸村還是不二，均享受地瞇起雙眼，他們幸福的神情令河村也忍不住笑出來。甚至偷偷多捏了兩貫壽司給他們。  
「每次跟著精市來吃河村師傅捏的壽司，才會意識到自己原來對美食也是有所追求。」不二笑著道。  
幸村瞪了不二一眼，說道：「你就算對吃很挑剔我照樣能養得起你！」  
不二微笑道：「我對吃的完全不怎麼挑剔，但你真的想要養我？」  
幸村挑眉道：「我希望你是認真問我這個問題，我對你是認真的，小助。」  
不二一愣，沒有接話，低著頭似在沉思什麼。  
河村見狀覺得有些尷尬，但他還是放了兩份黑糖冰豆腐在他們兩人面前，溫言道：「總之先吃點甜點怎麼樣？」  
不二笑道：「太好了！」可當他要伸手去拿時，幸村卻搶了過來。不二笑嘆道：「你又不讓我吃甜食了。」  
幸村冷哼一聲，很快就用秋風掃落葉的速度把兩份甜點吃完，並且優雅地擦嘴，就好像搶不二甜點這件事根本不曾發生一樣。  
河村笑道：「甜點是必上的，不過幸村還是不讓不二吃甜點呢。」  
幸村微笑道：「那傢伙吃甜點回家肯定要鬧胃疼。」  
河村聞言，有些訝異地問道：「回家？你們現在住一起？」  
不二燦笑著點頭。  
幸村看著不二卻出神了，如果不二點頭，就代表他承認河村的話。  
也就代表著，不二認可他與他一起居住的地方與他們之間的關係正如河村所說。  
幸村的內心雀躍起來，就像晨曦初探之際青草上的朝露所映出的世界，令人驚喜且色彩繽紛。


	43. Chapter 43

（42）  
等跡部從英國倫敦開會回來日本東京找榊與華村繼續療程時已經過了一個月。這中間因倫敦那裡有新品發表會，身為負責這次新品上市的總監，跡部不得不事必躬親到倫敦去那裡待了整整一個月。  
不過英國畢竟還是跡部過去念書的地方，對那裡還算熟悉。偶爾他回到牛津大學漫步在大學城時，總是讓他想起很多事情。  
當年年少輕狂，會為了世交不辭辛勞地每一到兩個月都會往東京跑就為了見上一面，然後認識另外兩位同樣也是東大醫學院的手塚與白石，其中一位甚至成了他的前男友。  
大家都說緣份是如此奇妙，而未來事情有如陰晴不可知，可細想起來自己一開始的動機不就是為了不二而回去的？  
如果與手塚及白石相遇對跡部來說是緣份，跡部是服氣的。但不二呢？  
他們的關係之所以持續到了現在是因為他跟他的堅持。相遇是緣份，持續是堅持。跡部非常幸慶自己當時的努力起碼種下了果，而在自己病得最重時，是不二堅持陪在他身邊。  
好不容易飛回去東京，跡部立刻趕來東大醫院。  
「你看起來非常累，有好好休息嗎？」華村微笑問道。  
跡部點頭，正色道：「您說過休息很重要，我每天都有睡六小時以上，之所以看起來疲憊是因為時差還沒調整過來，但請您不必擔心。」  
華村笑道：「好，我相信你。」  
榊是在結束早上問診後與華村他們會合。三人碰面後華村與榊簡單地說明今天的療程，跡部與他們配合已久，很快就領會到療程的精髓。  
要他克服恐懼，撇除恐懼，然後正常生活。  
三人來到停車場，接連幾日東京都在下雨，雖然不是雷雨，但斗大密集的雨滴從空中落下像是從有人失手打翻了裝滿水的臉盆一樣。三月初春的天氣著實讓人難以捉摸。  
「副駕駛座。」榊淡淡地道。  
有了前面幾次的練習，榊已先示意華村先上車了以免自己的妻子像第一次練習一樣淋濕衣服。  
跡部走近榊的坐駕，深呼吸了幾次，然而呼吸卻開始急促起來。  
榊也不催促他，就跟著跡部一起在車外淋雨。  
上車嗎？短時間內跡部無數次地問自己。細細小小卻密集的雨點讓他極度不安，然而冷冽的空氣溫度又讓他清醒過來。  
這與手塚那一次不同，不一樣，開車的人是榊，今日即便下雨，但不一樣，沒有打雷而且更不是午後雷陣雨。  
榊與華村盯著跡部看，不放過任何一絲細節。  
對，完全不一樣，他們只是要開車去兜風而已，駕駛是榊。跡部睜開眼，將手覆上門把，終於拉開車門坐進去車內。  
而等跡部回過神來是榊關車門的聲音，只聽他笑道：「做得很好。」  
跡部笑了出來，神情有些緊張，為了掩飾情緒，他轉移話題，開言問道：「榊教授，我們之後去哪裡？」  
後坐的華村率先笑了出來，說道：「我還以為你已經猜到了。」她說了一個地址。  
跡部一愣，那是他再熟悉不過的地址，華村說的是跡部集團總部的地址。

不過那次去總部，他們都沒有進去。畢竟為了要見老董事長，如果沒有事先預約是見不到人的。跡部、榊與華村都深知這個道理，即便是跡部本人也一樣。  
真正去總部找跡部弘仁卻是兩個禮拜後的療程。  
那日沒有下雨，就連榊也非常訝異。  
「你那反應好像覺得今天該下雨似的。」華村笑著打趣道。  
榊皺眉道：「模擬訓練，我當然會挑下雨天，所以已經確認過氣象預報了。只是沒想到早上傾盆大雨下午居然雨就停。」  
「這不是很好嗎？能見度高一點行車也會安全一些。」華村掩嘴笑道。  
三人來到停車場。  
跡部疑惑地問道：「難道今日我們的訓練內容有變？」  
華村笑道：「是的。雖然說你恐懼的源頭是坐在副駕駛座的關係，但我們希望你能開車上路。前面幾次外子跟我會當陪駕，你可以放心。」  
跡部更疑惑了，他反問道：「這也需要訓練？」  
榊一愣，問道：「莫非你有其他想法？」  
跡部雙手抱胸皺眉道：「早在半年前我就獨自開車從邸府到總部過了，而且陸續也自己開車過幾次。」  
榊與華村對看一眼，紛紛大笑出聲。  
跡部不明所以地看著他們，問道：「兩位教授似乎笑得很開心。」  
榊搖頭笑嘆道：「我們是為了你的進步而開心，若是你覺得不舒服那真是非常抱歉，因為這是太值得高興的事情。」  
跡部聞言，有些驚訝。沒想到當初為了要從家裡逃出來，為了要去總部的堅持居然讓他克服開車的障礙，而且他早就開過多次，居然都未曾發現這竟是生活療法的最後一里路。  
華村笑道：「那好，這次只好有勞你當我們的司機，目標集團總部，沒問題吧？」  
跡部哼了一聲，挑眉道：「當然沒問題。」  
如果不二在場見到跡部如此肯定會欣慰不已，這才是跡部本來的樣子。榊與華村暗暗地想。  
他的樣子，自信而華麗。  
特別是那股自信，是從知道恐懼；承認自己並非無所不能；接受恐懼；到克服恐懼後的浴火重生，宛如鳳凰。


	44. Chapter 44

（43）  
跡部集團總部是一棟非常高聳的大樓，一共三十五層樓，而跡部弘仁，也就是老董事長所在的辦公室是在第二十三樓。  
跡部搭著專用的電梯直達父親的辦公室，在電梯裡他的心情忐忑不安，隨著樓層越高，呼吸也越發急促起來。  
榊與華村已經先回去了，跡部甚至覺得今天與父親的會面也是他們安排好的，儘管與父親單獨談一談是遲早的事情且他也認為已然做足準備，但等到要會談的一刻，還是令他緊張不已。  
彷彿肚子裡有一群蝴蝶在飛舞著。  
只聽到『叮』的一聲，電梯門打開，映入眼簾的是一扇木門。木門光是看著就有些厚重。旁邊是青森特助，一名年約五十多歲的男子，從年輕時代就跟在跡部弘仁身旁效力三十多年至今。  
「社長，您來了。」青森微笑道。  
以前商場上的鋒芒在時間的淬鍊下變得圓融，笑起來和藹可親的青森很難想像他過去正是跡部弘仁手下第一大將，能夠叱吒商場的大將，在跡部集團裡極有威信，就對跡部弘仁忠心耿耿。  
「請別叫我社長，我寧願您叫我少爺都好。」跡部赧然道。  
青森笑了笑，說道：「若是私下的話我願意這麼稱呼您，但這是在公司，您現在是跡部集團的社長，還望您別忘記自己的身分。」  
跡部一噎，卻也無從反駁，只得道：「好吧，青森特助，請您為我開門。」  
青森點點頭，說道：「準備好？」  
幾乎是同時間，跡部吞了一口口水，此時父親辦公室的大門也為他敞開。明晃晃的燈光看著有些刺眼，但卻是他早晚必需走進去的地方。

「我等這一刻已經很久了，吾兒。」一位年約六十多歲的男子說道，聲音中氣十足，完全不見老態。  
跡部聞言，躬身應道：「見過父親大人。」  
那人正是跡部弘仁，跡部的父親。跡部弘仁指了指自己前面的沙發，笑道：「很久沒進來了吧，坐吧，別站著。」  
跡部這才抬起頭，趁機打量四周。  
跡部弘仁的辦公室大概是與跡部集團大樓氣質最不相符的地方，這裡裝潢古樸，牆上許多古字畫，架上更擺著一些價值連城的古件。至於跡部弘仁與自己坐的沙發是請人設計的，為了融合大地色系裝潢的布沙發，沙發前是一張花梨木矮桌。  
跡部依言坐到了跡部弘仁正對面，接著他看著自己的父親，許多話卻卡在喉嚨突然說不出來。  
許久未見跡部弘仁，跡部很快就在他的容顏發現歲月的痕跡。  
跡部弘仁溫言道：「不是有許多話要跟我說，別忘記兩件事。一，你只有預約十五分鐘的談話時間；二，如果沒有在這十五分鐘內把話說清楚你就沒有下一次機會。」  
跡部更加緊張，面對跡部弘仁的這一刻，如果是扯到公事他反而很坦蕩，但他這一趟是為了自己的私事而來的，且他確定跡部弘仁早已相當清楚他為了什麼私事過來。  
跡部弘仁不緊不慢地倒了兩杯茶，自己先端起茶碗喝了起來。  
跡部想了想，也跟著端起茶碗喝了兩口。喝了玉露茶後，他感覺要放鬆一些。  
跡部弘仁見狀，笑著放下茶碗，說道：「放輕鬆一點，就當是我們父子倆的聚會就好。」  
跡部一愣，對啊，是父子聚會沒錯。雖然地點是在公司，可辦公室就只有他們兩人而已。跡部緊張地笑道：「父親大人，我今天是開車過來的。」  
跡部弘仁挑眉笑道：「我該說我訝異嗎？若我沒記錯，去年九月股東常會沒有多久後你就自己開車過來總部大樓了不是嗎？」  
跡部被跡部弘仁識破，不好意思地笑道：「被您發現了。」  
跡部弘仁笑道：「還有呢？」  
跡部聽到跡部弘仁提起股東常會，他憶起股東常會前發生的事情，也就是他還在病中，還活在自己世界中的日子。假裝手塚還在，假裝自己還在公司經營層，假裝過著沒有那場車禍發生過的日子。唯獨一件事情假不了，最後令他的完美世界分崩離析。  
是不二的出現，他用最溫柔的方式，與自己父親聯手慢慢地讓他回到現實。  
現實就是現實，殘酷而直接。真相很殘酷，愛也很直接。  
父親對自己高要求，然而所有對他的包容跟愛都在那段時間表露無遺。  
「父親大人，謝謝您。」跡部顫聲道，語氣之中難掩激動。  
跡部弘仁笑道：「就你這句話，我可以開心一輩子。」  
如果說有些話的溫度可以在最冷冽的冬天作為溫暖人心的熱可可，那無疑是今日的這兩句對白。

跡部弘仁笑道：「我其實知道你找我所為何事，該是向我坦白一切的時候了吧？」  
跡部嗓子有點乾疼，他知道是無論喝了多少玉露茶都不能解渴的乾澀，但他還是嚥了一口口水，明明曉得根本瞞不住父親，可他就是相當緊張。  
跡部弘仁也不催他，靜靜地看著自己兒子。  
跡部搔著頭，苦笑道：「父親大人，我愛的人是與我同性別的人。」  
「我知道。沉魚已經跟我說了，她還要我別唸你。」跡部弘仁微笑道。  
跡部一愣，雖然覺得是母親會做的事，但此刻聽跡部弘仁提起卻又顯得不那麼真實。  
「對象呢，你要自己說，還是我幫你說？」跡部弘仁挑眉笑道。  
跡部燦笑道：「只有這個我想自己說。他是前任東大醫院神經外科客座教授，不二周助。父親，我愛他。」  
跡部的笑容有些破釜沉舟的意味，然而更驚喜的是跡部弘仁的反應。  
他起身，緩緩走向自己兒子，一把將跡部抱在懷中。  
父愛如山，跡部無法克制自己不去細想這句話的涵義，但跡部弘仁的懷抱已然說明一切。  
最重要的是，這個擁抱令他們父子之情更深。  
能夠在有限的今生一同分享生命的種種本身就需要緣分，更何況還是有血緣關係的父子。  
事隔多年兩人總算徹底理解了。  
一個擁抱，和解過去，攜手未來。


	45. Chapter 45

（44）  
等到跡部從跡部弘仁的辦公室出來，笑意都藏不住了。他將臉埋入雙掌中想要緩和自己的情緒。  
果然是父親大人，也果然是不二。當跡部弘仁對他坦白不二確實有找過他商量過療程時，跡部有些驚喜，但也不意外，這些事情回看起來完全是不二會做的事情。  
可令跡部最驚訝的是跡部弘仁說起不二曾來找他坦承一切。  
「雖然說他對你的心意是從很早開始也藏不住，但他願意為了你做出這麼多時我實在很難不動容。」跡部弘仁道。  
跡部反問他：「可您是從什麼時候知道我的性向？」  
跡部弘仁笑嗔道：「你與手塚國光的事情難道以為能瞞得了我一輩子？」他頓了一頓，又道：「初時助兒跟我說你的病情時我原來還很擔心，所以他要我做什麼我全都同意了。我以為他會繼續留在日本，但他可能不想拖累你吧，便又回去美國。」  
跡部聽到父親說了關於不二的事，當下很想衝去美國抱著不二不再放開。  
跡部弘仁挑眉道：「我跟他做了約定，如果你能恢復到接手集團的狀態，那麼你想做什麼我都不會干涉你。所以即使療程已經告一段落，可我這裡還有最後一個挑戰需要你證明自己，證明我可以把集團交給你。」  
跡部有些忐忑，接著他見到跡部拿出一份資料放到桌上，他僅是瞥了一眼，就曉得這是集團的機密文件。而上頭最重要的一份文件就是關於幸村集團的合作案件。  
跡部弘仁不疾不徐地道：「幸村集團一向難搞，我要你出面處理這件事。然後你與他們的少董也一定會交手，別讓我失望。只要能完成合作案件，你要做什麼我都不管你，二十三樓辦公室從此就只成了我看報紙喝茶的地方。」  
跡部一噎，不悅地道：「您是想退休了吧？」  
跡部弘仁哈哈一笑。  
這就是跡部離開跡部弘仁辦公室前最後一段對話。  
但一切都無所謂了，只要能見著不二，只要能再抱著不二不放開，只要能與他在一起，哪怕商場上需要與誰廝殺都對他不成問題。  
要帶領跡部集團前進，他會是那個在藍海上的總舵手，即便乘風破浪也無所畏懼。

接到跡部弘仁的指示後，跡部很快就找了他的特助忍足。  
而怎麼樣也掩藏不住的好心情也忍不住被忍足調侃一番，跡部完全不生氣，笑著接受他調侃。套用忍足的形容，說他現在是滿面春風。  
跡部曾請忍足調查合作議案，以及九月時他回到總部遇到幸村對方那番挑釁的話的背後含意。  
「他那裡可能早就有了你就醫的消息了，更何況他還與不二醫師認識。」忍足正色說道。  
不二家與幸村家是世交這件事跡部也知道，根本不用忍足提醒。  
跡部搖頭道：「幸村有消息我不訝異，畢竟幸村的功力肯定也查的出來。但你說是小助將消息洩漏給他，那我是無論如何也不相信的。他對病患的尊重絕不可能洩漏我的病情或是其他病患的病情。」  
忍足笑道：「確實。我們派人跟蹤幸村已久，他雖與不二醫師有接觸但不二醫師幾乎都睡在醫院裡了。」  
跡部默然瞪著忍足，同時也心疼不二，光想像那個畫面也能猜測不二肯定又更瘦了。  
忍足笑了笑，續道：「總之您說的是對的，幸村是用了其他方法知道的，好在病情是什麼他們沒辦法查出來。」  
跡部冷哼道：「哪可能讓他查出來？」  
「然而最重要的是我們封住他們之口，給了幸村集團難以辯駁的理由。」忍足說道。  
跡部笑了出來，道：「我就不相信已經給了他我的勘察報告，他還有其他問題。」他頓了一頓，皺眉道：「只是沒想到他居然來這招，乾脆跟我們談投資合作。」  
將計就計，乾脆搭了跡部集團調查結果的順風車，果然是幸村，做什麼事都狠。  
所以也就有了跡部弘仁要求跡部處理與幸村集團投資議案事宜。  
忍足正色道：「一起投資也無所謂，那個的方確實需要金費建設，再說我們還有最大的王牌。您看這個。」說著，忍足拿出一份合約。  
跡部看了一眼簽約公司，咧嘴笑開來，今天真是太大快人心了。  
忍足居然說動他出手，富士集團二代接班人，不二裕太。  
能在兩大集團迎刃有餘且全身而退；有足夠規模跟財力；又能讓他們極為信賴的唯一第三方。  
富士集團適時地出現，正是給跡部對付幸村集團最大一顆的定心丸。


	46. Chapter 46

（45）  
幸村從慕尼黑出差回到家裡時，發現不二難得在家，他連忙到主臥室一看，不二果然在睡覺。不二工作繁忙，通常能回家就是輪班休息的時候，而補眠絕對是第一順位。  
大概見到不二，幸村的心情平靜下來，他仔細地盯著不二的容顏。  
不二的臉色依舊相當蒼白，眼下的黑眼圈道出他的疲憊，不過臉頰是有一點肉了，在他盯著他三餐下，不二總算胖了一點，可當幸村抱著他時都覺得不二根本只胖臉頰，身子還是骨感得嗑手。  
沒多久，不二醒了，微笑道：「你回來了？」  
幸村笑著點頭，說道：「有睡好嗎？」  
不二笑道：「有。」他頓了一頓，問道：「現在幾點了？」  
「下午四點，準備一下我帶你出去吃飯。」幸村溫顏道。  
不二皺眉微笑道：「但我想在家裡吃。還是你晚上有其他安排？」  
幸村笑道：「有的，你真是聰明。我本來也想等到你精神狀況更好一些在帶你去那個地方，但我等不下去了。」  
不二一愣，讓他留意上心的是幸村的神情。  
他明顯感覺到幸村愉悅的心情，像是松鼠找了樹洞藏著果子，卻掩飾不住喜悅那般，所有情緒都顯露在那明亮的雙眼之中。  
幸村沒有不二想的這麼多，倒是想起當初兩人會同居的經過。  
當他說想追不二的時候，不二也接受了他的好意。然而要同居前則說了一個條件，他要琴房跟演奏琴。但是琴房無論怎麼設計幸村都覺得不滿意，可為了能讓不二與他盡速同居，還是搞了一間琴房出來。  
他向他坦承琴房有些差強人意，不二仍是笑著接受了。  
不二值得更好的琴房，幸村暗暗地想著。  
兩人準備了一下，很快就出門吃飯。  
不二特別看了一下幸村的衣著，笑道：「總覺得你今天的打扮特別慎重呢。」  
幸村挑眉笑道：「必須的，為了我們等等的行程。」

兩人照往例還是來到河村壽司享用餐點。幸村考量兩人的口味，再加上不二胃不好，綜上兩點大概只有壽司可能比較適合他們。用餐環境與過程一如既往地愉快，當河村發現幸村今日的打扮也忍不住笑問了一句，幸村的回應倒是大方。  
緊接著他們去的地方令不二非常陌生，雖然街景他都是認識的，就在霍普金斯大學附近而已。  
乍看之下熟悉，卻又從沒走過的回家道路，不二疑惑了。  
幸村接著把車子開進某棟大樓的地下室，不二突然意識到什麼，正想開口問，幸村卻打斷他，說道：「有什麼話，都等一下再說吧。」  
下了車，幸村牽起不二的手去搭電梯，不二想掙脫，但他太清楚幸村的個性，如果他掙脫他，怕是下一秒就被公主抱一路抱到他要去的目的地，那還不如現在就順了他的意思。  
而表面上看起來冷靜的幸村，心臟也撲通撲通跳動著，聲音還特別大聲，是他緊張的證明。  
『叮』了一聲，電梯在三十五樓時打開了。映入眼簾只有一扇門。  
幸村解釋道：「這間是我們之後要住的公寓，要住的地方是在三十四樓，不過因為格局跟舊家差不多，所以我直接帶你來三十五樓。」  
不二訝異地看著幸村，他完全不曉得幸村在說什麼。  
幸村沒理他，掏出鑰匙開了門，並且還解了電子鎖。  
門一開，不二震驚了。  
眼前的裝潢經過特殊處理，是用極佳的吸音材質，並且透過流線設計調整音場。而四周都是落地窗，向外看出去，整座城市的夜景皆可收入眼底。這些乍看之下簡單卻又充滿巧思的裝潢設計，全都是為了整間公寓裡的那台鋼琴。  
是一台史坦威黑色鋼琴，還是演奏琴。  
不二又驚又喜，上前走近鋼琴，這台鋼琴他再熟悉不過，是原本放在他們舊家的同一台鋼琴。現在擺在這裡簡直將鋼琴最美的姿態呈現眼前。  
演奏鋼琴，就算是靜立在那裡都是藝術品等級的美麗。  
不二熟練地架起支架，調整座椅，雙手擺在琴鍵上。接著是一首首鋼琴曲自音箱流瀉而出。  
貝多芬、舒曼、李斯特、蕭邦、德布西等許多作曲家的曲子，不二彈了一首又一首，彷彿不知道休息似的。  
明明聽不二彈奏鋼琴是可以讓幸村平靜的，唯獨這次他卻相當緊張。  
準備這麼久，終於鼓起勇氣想要問他，想起真田，他既希望不二回應他，又希望不二拒絕他，無論哪一種，都達成他內心某種程度的期待。  
既然如此那不二的回答是哪一種，都對他沒有差別不是嗎？那自己又在緊張什麼？  
正當不二最後一首彈罷，並且從琴鍵上收回雙手時，幸村走向他。  
「喜歡嗎？」幸村溫顏問道。  
不二笑著點頭，說道：「太喜歡了，精市，謝謝你。」  
幸村欣慰地笑道：「正好，我還有最後一樣東西要給你，你戴著他，絕對會讓你彈琴的畫面更畫龍點睛之美，你要試試看嗎？」  
接著幸村從口袋拿出一個小絨盒，在不二面前打開，裡面是一只銀色戒指。  
不二一愣，笑著說道：「你不會要我跟你登記結婚吧？」  
「對，周助，請你跟我結婚。」幸村正色道，他跪在不二身前。  
只要他願意跟他結婚，那麼他與他的公寓才能名正言順地稱之為『家』。


	47. Chapter 47

（46）  
不二微笑道：「我很感動，但不能接受，原因你知道的。」他正想說下去，卻見幸村已然站起身逼近他。不二一愣，想閃避已是無法，幸村的右手已經搭在他的肩頭。  
幸村的頭暈眩起來，不曉得是因為不二的話，還是突然站起身的原因。  
不二此刻也發現幸村的異狀，正色問道：「你沒事吧？別突然起身，會低血壓的。」  
幸村聞言，苦笑出來。果然是不二，該說是職業病嗎？都到這種時候他優先擔心的還是他的身體。然後是不二的肩頭，對方瘦到快剩骨架，他有些心疼地道：「怎麼養了這麼久，你還是這麼瘦？」  
不二噗哧笑了出來，說道：「給你當架子不是剛好而已？而且我的臉頰都豐腴起來，這不就是成效嗎？」  
幸村搖頭笑道：「我心疼啊，小助，我心疼你啊！要是我這一次出差過一個月才回來，你又不知道瘦成什麼鬼樣子，還好我只出差四天而已。」  
不二皺眉道：「有這麼誇張？」  
幸村苦笑道：「言歸正順吧，你拒絕我是因為跡部吧？你喜歡他？」  
「這句話我還是更想對他本人說，但如果我必須說出來你才能放棄我，那我也願意說。」不二溫顏道。  
話都說到這種程度了，即便不二沒有說的更直接幸村也知道意思。不二喜歡跡部，顯而易見的答案，那他為什麼還追求他？  
不，他要拼一把，他就是不想輸給跡部，商場上、甚至是對不二的照顧，他就是不想見到跡部如此意氣風發。他湊近不二欲要吻他，不二卻歛起笑容。  
他跟不二認識太久，牽手也好擁抱也好，就算是公主抱他都做過，唯獨接吻兩人卻完全沒有經驗。畢竟除了兒時玩伴外，他跟白石交往，而他也跟真田交往，只是這過程哪個環節出了問題，白石跟不二分手了，而真田也避著他。  
「你要做什麼，走開！」不二厲聲道。  
「你以為你能掙脫我嗎？」幸村柔聲道。  
不二現在是坐姿，一手已經讓幸村制住了，加上身材與幸村的差異，怎麼看不二都是居於下風，也難怪幸村有自信這麼說。  
「不要做勉強自己的事，走開。」不二冷笑道，他頓了一頓，又道：「還有你似乎忘記一件事，你跟我之間拿到柔道紅帶的人是我而不是你。」  
幸村哈哈一笑，放開不二，手捏著眉心，他笑得很疲憊，說道：「被你看出來了，你都拒絕得這麼乾脆，我還能說什麼？」  
不二雙手抱胸，不悅地道：「『愛情使人盲目』這句話也用在你身上嗎？精市，我與你只能註定當朋友，你還對真田檢察官有所眷戀，以為我沒看出來？」  
幸村身子一震，錯愕地看著不二，然而更令他驚訝的是不二接下來說出的話。  
不二正色道：「精市，不要用我的回答作為你情感抒發的窗口跟最終答案。」  
幸村笑了出來，不二說對了，不二是罵他沒錯，不過他卻鬆了一口氣。  
把一切結果全賭在不二的回復上，原來自己是那麼自私且膽小得可笑。

「什麼，你問我為何要接受你的好意？」不二皺眉反問道。  
幸村笑道：「是啊，你不是一開始就要拒絕我了，最後卻演變成與我同居。你說這不是給我希望嗎？」  
兩人說開了之後，就是清算的時間。  
不二摀著腹部，苦笑道：「當初在診間上演霸道總裁遇上愛的人是誰？你有讓我拒絕的機會？」  
幸村卻將注意力放在不二的手上，關切地問道：「你又胃痛？」  
不二咬牙道：「被你氣到胃痛，痛死算了。」  
幸村笑嘆道：「我這不是看見你糟糕之極的生活品質想要幫你一把？而且盯著你吃飯，跡部以後會謝我的。」  
「請不要把投餵我做為終身志業，只會失敗。」不二皺眉道。  
「屢敗屢戰，你最好不要考驗我的耐心。」幸村挑眉道。  
兩人大眼瞪小眼，不二知道自己輸了，苦笑道：「我們可以終止這個話題嗎？」  
幸村得意地大笑，但還是拿了胃藥跟溫水給不二。  
不二本來不願意服藥，可痛得不行了，只好吞了藥。等藥效發揮需要一點時間，不二無力地靠在鋼琴旁，但胃藥好像沒有效果，十分鐘後不二還是痛到不行，冷汗都將背後浸濕了。  
「你痛成這樣要不要去醫院？」幸村擔憂地問道。  
不二搖頭，說道：「先讓我把話說完。」他頓了一頓，又道：「我知道你對真田檢察官的心意，我也跟他接觸過了。」  
幸村一愣，反問道：「你認識他？什麼時候跟他接觸？該不會是上次你回東京的時候？」  
不二微笑道：「我回東大任教那一年剛好一次去義診時遇到他，然而他背後的故事讓我很好奇，便暗中請人幫我調查。所以你與他之間的事情我也知道了。」  
幸村皺眉，不悅地道：「既然如此，那你還接受我？」  
不二正色道：「所以為了斷絕你對我的心意，我一直在等這一刻。」  
幸村不明所以地看著不二。  
不二感覺到胃部有萬箭齊穿般的疼痛，他快暈過去了，現在只是在強撐著跟幸村解釋，他強笑道：「幸村集團第一季財報會計師那邊應該也簽證完了，你肯定是要回總部開會的對吧？」  
幸村挑眉道：「你是要問我會不會回東京？這跟弦一郎有什麼關係？」  
不二微笑道：「有，行程我都幫你排好了。只是可能需要你提前一週回去。」  
「說下去。」幸村厲聲道。  
「就我看來你跟真田檢察官的關係還有救，但他需要你。」不二道。  
幸村冷笑道：「需要我？一年多前他入獄後便將我狠狠推開，我所對他的關心之舉全成了他不需要的同情。我該如何接近他？」  
真田與幸村，過去是一對伴侶，卻在真田入獄後兩人關係直轉而下。真田有傲骨，幸村有自尊，便成了兩人即便相愛但拒絕與對方往來。  
有時候太瞭解對方反而是硬傷，成了他們無可突破的僵局。  
「想聽嗎？我有方法喔。」不二微笑道。回答不二的是他側腰一痛，知道幸村捏著他的腰身。  
「單薄如紙，不盈一握，你自己都沒發現？」幸村怒笑道。  
不二咳了一聲，胃痛非但沒有減緩，還加劇了。但他決定趁痛暈之前趕緊跟幸村說清楚真田的事，正色說道：「下個月初在東京高等裁判所有一場官司要打，你可能會有興趣。」  
幸村一愣，問道：「什麼？」  
「在此之前，既然你提到紙，只好有勞你幫我拿一下左胸前口袋的那張紙，是要給你看的。抱歉，我此刻胃痛到連伸手都覺得困難。」不二歉然道。  
幸村聞言，連忙扶著不二，並且果真在他的口袋找到他說的那張紙。上頭寫著東京高等裁判所即將審理的案件及出庭時間，也包含被告、辯護律師、檢察官及法官等人的名字。  
被告幸村認識的，真田弦一郎。  
「山崎開發案的偽證事件確定重審，而我們手上握有證據，可以推翻一審讓真田檢察官入獄的證據。所以你所要做的事，便是去聲援他。」不二微笑解釋道。  
幸村輕扯不二的手臂，將不二一把擁入懷中，哭道：「小助，謝謝你！」  
不二笑著點頭，他的精神再也支持不住，眼前一黑暈了過去。  
暈過去之前卻想著，這就足夠了吧，讓所有一切推向正軌。  
像是一株野草，足夠撼動荒原，令乾枯的荒原舖出一條通往深淵的小徑，突如其來的靈魂洞開，所有飛行的石頭全都有了方向。


	48. Chapter 48

（47）  
不二醒的時候自然是回母校的醫院了。不過這次醒時他身邊不是幸村，而是他們的肝膽腸胃科大主任愛德華。  
「你終於醒了，小助。」愛德華雙手抱胸皺眉說道。  
不二一愣，微笑道：「勞煩您跑這一趟，今天早上不是都要問診嗎？」  
「所以我剛好巡到你的病房，就順便來看看你。」愛德華說道，他頓了一頓，低吼道：「你倒是給我一個合理的解釋為什麼胃痛到暈倒？」  
不二燦笑出來，反問道：「愛德華醫師，請問我能出院了嗎？」  
愛德華瞪眼道：「你給我再睡一天！」  
大概是愛德華罵有用，或是點滴液有安眠的成分，不二很快又昏睡過去。  
愛德華嘆了一口氣，對門外那人道：「進來吧，這麼關心他你大可以直接出現。」  
那人微笑道：「我怕你連我一起罵了。」  
愛德華不悅地道：「但我會先感謝您把小助送來醫院，幸村先生。」  
那人正是幸村，幸村嘆道：「抱歉，沒照顧好他是我的錯。」他頓了一頓，問道：「病因出來了嗎？」  
愛德華點點頭，苦笑道：「他的胃老是有毛病。不過這次痛得厲害是因為他連工作四天沒吃上一餐，基本上第一餐只能吃流質食物，但與你吃了壽司。這不能怪你，他可能也忘記自己那麼多天沒吃飯了。」  
幸村瞪大眼，激動地問道：「這麼多天沒吃飯他都不會覺得餓嗎？」  
愛德華猶豫了一下，說道：「他非常忙，身為學院神經外科的大教授因為回了四日本一年，很多學術進度都落下了，而神外手術一向繁雜。」他頓了一頓，輕嘆道：「我實在很佩服他，這些事情放在全校大概也就他能做到全部完美。」  
幸村一滯。  
「所以當你出現說要照顧他三餐時，我們都是很高興的。當然這句話你一定聽過我們很多同仁跟你提過。」愛德華笑道。  
幸村嘆道：「因此我也很謝謝你們時常跟我串通好。」  
愛德華咧嘴笑道：「所以呢，你們一切安好嗎？」  
「怎麼突然這麼問？」幸村疑惑地道。  
愛德華挑眉道：「你有所不知。小助的胃雖然一向很差，但這次痛成這樣，有很大一部份是因為情緒起伏太大。可就我們所知他的修養跟脾氣極佳，未曾見過他的情緒大起大落。」  
幸村皺眉，所以不二說他氣到胃痛絕對是真的。經過愛德華的診斷，不二當時的話並沒有在開玩笑。  
他生氣了？而且還氣得不輕。小時候他十二歲時曾抱病參加家宴被年僅六歲的不二遇見，當時兩人還不算是熟識，但不二立刻就訓斥他應該要好好休息。  
那時候不二就有當醫師的本質了吧。知道他生氣點的幸村自此很愛惜自己的身體，也就沒再看過不二生氣過。  
可這一次卻不一樣，會為朋友動怒、會為其他人不愛惜自己身體而動怒的他，這一次是不二為了自己的事情生氣。幸村突然笑了出來。  
「你在笑什麼？」愛德華不解地問道。  
幸村笑道：「愛德華醫師，可能正如你所說，我真的惹小助生氣了。」  
愛德華瞪了幸村一眼，正色道：「回去時好好安撫他吧，下午就能接他出院。」  
幸村搖搖頭，苦笑出來，說道：「他不需要安撫，而且安撫他的人也不會是我。」  
愛德華一愣，問道：「雖然這麼問非常探究隱私，你若不答也沒關係。但你們之間究竟發生什麼事？」  
幸村聳聳肩，笑道：「沒什麼，我下午過來接他吧。有任何狀況請隨時通知我。」

不二休息兩天後就回工作崗位。與幸村攤牌後，幸村仍就會盯著他的三餐，兩人也仍就同居，但不再同床而眠。但有約定好幸村半夜會去巡房以免不二半夜胃痛沒人看照，結果兩人才分房睡第一天不二就被抓到半夜胃痛的畫面。  
今日愛德華門診的第一位病患他認識，正是他的同事，不二周助。  
「你可以不必這麼拼的。」愛德華皺眉道。  
不二微笑道：「我下個月還有行程，除了要出差去德國參加神外研討會之外，還有其他需要請假半年的行程。」  
「半年？你又要請假？然後回來又過著自虐般的生活？」愛德華不悅地道。  
不二笑道：「是請假半年，半年而已，很快就過去了。我可以理解你會想念我嗎？」  
愛德華笑道：「我只希望你好好照顧自己。趕緊找個人照顧你也好。」  
不二點點頭，笑得雲淡風輕。  
還好不二出院後第一天上班是門診跟實驗室，在同事們勒令他減診回家休息下，不二這次下班時間難得沒有耽誤。令來接他的幸村驚訝不已。  
兩人回到家，廚師也煮完了，時間剛剛好。  
幸村與不二平日太忙，如果家裡開火通常會請廚師幫忙，僅管幸村也有一手好廚藝，而且特別專精煮粥。  
他們用過晚飯後，幸村抓著不二去琴房彈琴，不二興致一來，彈了一首又一首。  
當他彈完李斯特的《鐘》後，不二抬頭看著幸村，笑問道：「如果你在日本那件事情能成，那我們分居是必然的吧？」  
幸村皺眉道：「就這麼想要擺脫我？」  
不二微笑道：「不是，能與精市同居相護照顧我很開心喔。雖然多數時候是你在照顧我。」  
幸村瞪了不二一眼，說道：「算你還有自知之明。」  
「所以我在想這間公寓該怎麼辦？」不二輕聲問道。  
幸村一愣，他倒是沒想這麼多，笑道：「就擱著吧，你可以繼續使用它。」  
他頓了一頓，幸村想起不二在學校附近也有買房子，以不二的個性分居後他就會回去住了，也就是說這間公寓可能要放著養蚊子。但這麼好的房子就拿來養蚊子也太浪費。  
果真聽不二搖頭道：「我可以回學校附近的房子住，住哪裡對我來說都是一樣的。」他低頭看著鋼琴，微笑道：「就是捨不得這間琴房。精市，我們辦產權移轉好不好？」  
幸村噗哧笑道：「我早該要想到的，公寓可以直接送你。」  
不二笑了笑，說道：「我不能收，跟你買吧，你出個價我讓人匯錢給你。」他輕撫鋼琴，又道：「我是為了鋼琴而跟你買的，鋼琴需要有人彈她。」  
幸村笑嘆道：「我明白了。那我還可以回來聽你彈琴嗎？」  
不二笑著點頭。  
分居的事情，未來的規劃，兩人全都談好了。包含下一個月對他們而言都是相當重要的行程。  
可能各走各的路，但是鋼琴讓他們延續下去兩人之間的關係。  
那晚直到幸村完全熟睡前，腦海裡都是不二最後說的那句話。  
不二溫柔地笑道：「鋼琴需要有人彈她，她才能施展將空氣化為旋律的魔法。」  
幸村彷彿看見旋律成了七彩光芒。


	49. Chapter 49

（48）  
東京高等裁判所今日熱鬧異常，甚至是所有同業最關注的案件之一。早上就將裁判所門口擠得水洩不通，依照真田的意思是歡迎所有同業來為他聲援。  
幸村來到東京高等裁判所時幾乎沒有停車位了，所幸有人幫他佔位。  
「幸村先生？」那人笑道，有著橘紅色的頭髮與親切的微笑。  
幸村一愣，反問道：「您是？」  
那人笑道：「敝姓千石，全名千石清純，是富士集團的御用法務，不過今天還有另一個身份。」  
幸村想起不二給他的資料，猛然道：「弦一郎的辯護律師？」  
千石笑著點頭，說道：「蓮二讓我在這裡等你，我們輪流幫你佔位，總算是等到你了。」  
幸村苦笑道：「有勞你們費心。弦一郎的事情還真是麻煩你們。」  
千石挑眉笑道：「錯了喔，這一點都不麻煩，這是法界的盛事，所以很多同業都來了。我們好不容易說服真田檢察官也讓同業參與，沒想到同業的參與情形比我們所預想的還要踴躍。」  
幸村一愣，反問道：「你們居然能夠說動他？」  
千石笑道：「也是費了一番功夫，你也知道他有時候比較固執一點。」  
固執是嗎？偶爾在心中吐槽真田的話此刻被千石說出來，幸村忍不住笑了出來。他說道：「所以千石律師能跟我事情經過嗎？」  
千石卻笑著搖頭，說道：「暫時不行，因為原因會是今日的高潮，我更希望你親自體會。」他抬腕看了一眼手錶，又道：「我該去準備了，在此之前我先介紹一位醫師跟你認識。」  
接著千石領著幸村去了準備室，而幸村也終於見到那位醫師，只是見到對方時，兩人均是一愣，相視笑了出來。  
白石有些尷尬，倒是幸村相當大方走向前，伸出手笑道：「原來是白石醫師，久仰大名。」  
白石握著幸村的手，訕笑道：「請多指教，幸村先生。」  
原來兩人曾在跡部股東常會上打過照面，只是那時候白石是以不二的特助身份去的。所以當白石私下解釋當時的情形時，幸村笑了出來。  
某種程度來看白石也算是不二的特助，如果以外科醫師跟麻醉科醫師之間的關係來看的話，不二說的也沒錯了。

開庭是在半小時後開始，但觀眾可以先行進去法庭。幸村在白石的陪伴下，找了個前排的位子坐下，白石很會挑位子，這地方他既可以看到被告、法官、檢察官與審判長等人的全貌，卻也不會與被告對到眼神。  
沒多久，檢察官、法官、審判長、書記官等人魚貫而入，接著是被告。  
幸村緊緊盯著真田，對方看上去憔悴了一些，但僅是生理上的。因為真田的雙眼閃著灼光，是即便遇到黑暗也絕對不會被吞沒的光芒。  
最重要的是真田挺直的背脊，加上他寬厚的雙肩，幸村突然能夠理解為什麼單就被告是真田就足夠造成業界轟動並且聲援他。  
日本法界需要他，需要真田弦一郎帶領司法界不斷前進。  
不過真田本人卻沒有幸村想的這麼有自信。當他抬頭見到這一次法官跟檢察官等人的陣容時，忍不住瞪大雙眼。  
幾乎是他認識的人。  
檢察官，橘桔平；審判長，千歲千里；受命法官，柳生比呂士；陪席法官，伊武深司。除了陪席法官看上去像是橘桔平栽培的後輩之外，其他都是他認識的。  
不，應該說他們是同屆，就算不是東大法學院認識，也曾在實習期間認識。  
千歲等人面色嚴肅，然而雙眼對真田所發出的訊號都是那三個字，別擔心。  
至於真田的摯友柳蓮二，崎玉縣檢察官則在一旁也看著真田。

本來預期這場法庭會有一場激烈的辯論，畢竟見到千石，眾人便心中有底會是一場不好打的官司，但都沒有。  
透過宣讀，眾人很快就瞭解整件事情的來龍去脈。  
海崎開發案，真正根本就不是偽證的問題，而是當時主導一切的海崎議員為了要爭取全拿金費，設計栽贓當時的建設公司龍輝建業，工程進行到快完成時被查出來建案偷工減料檢驗未過且未照實完成。  
而當時擔任整個案件的檢察官本來是柳，但真田很快發現這中間的異常，便向上級提出更換檢察官接手的要求，柳完全被瞞在鼓裡。  
龍輝建業，一間財務狀況搖搖欲墜的公司禁不起海崎議員的設計，沒多久便宣告破產，而海崎議員立刻找了另一家鳳煌建業接手。與鳳煌建業關係甚好的海崎議員從中得利甚多。  
可他卻不滿足，再設計當時判決龍輝建業偷工減料且舞弊侵占資金一案的檢察官真田，反口咬定他製造偽證，將整個案情的走勢導向對他有利的局面。準備要將調回東京地檢且聲勢如日中天的真田拉下台來。  
真田知情，卻拿不出反擊的證據，便也僅能入獄服刑。所幸司法界念在他過去功績彪炳，只讓他待在千葉刑務所服刑，並且停職而已。  
這個判決海崎議員自然不滿意，真田知道太多，他總覺得芒刺在背，可一時間也無法做出更多動作。  
沒多久，案情曝光是在鳳煌建業的一位高層人員酒後吐真言不小心說了一點當時的事情，儘管當下被人阻止，卻好死不死地讓千石聽到了。  
千石有一日向不二說起這件事，不二又剛好在幾日前為真田義診，也對海崎開發案感興趣，便命千石暗中調查。  
他調查起來極有一套，很快就發現當時突然替換檢察官一事，便找上柳。柳這一年多來想盡辦法希望真田能夠出獄卻徒勞無功，因此見到千石來找他自然是喜不自勝。  
兩人陸續掌握到各種證據，其中包括海崎議員的貪污證據，鳳煌建業的財務狀況等等。可說服真田上訴又是一大難關。真田堅定地表示不想讓柳為了他而誤了仕途，柳聞言後更加難過，千石也一籌莫展。因此千石終於忍不住，只好聯繫不二。  
不二出面，總算成功說服真田。  
而根據千石調查的結果，真田不僅無罪，海崎議員還罪加一等，成了下一場東京地檢的被告。  
海崎議員，本來要入內閣擔任要職，這下整個案情完全翻轉。  
真田復職，海崎議員入獄，這庭開完的同時已經有同仁將準備給海崎議員的法院傳票都寫好了。  
當審判長宣佈結果時，所有人起身歡呼，真田眼眶也濕了，許多與真田友好的同業紛紛上前向他道賀並且給他擁抱。  
獲判無罪且能出獄又復職的真田突然感到有些不敢置信，直到柳來到他面前，將檢察官的徽章烈日秋霜交到真田手中，微笑道：「弦一郎，歡迎你回來。」  
真田緊握著手中的徽章烈日秋霜，所有一切才又真實起來。


	50. Chapter 50

（49）  
還沒結束，當真田接受完同業的道賀之後，朝他迎面走來的那人令他心中一緊，他怎麼會在這裡？真田深深思念著的對象竟就在他眼前。  
是幸村精市。  
如果說之前避著他是因為自己階下囚的身分，那麼如今他已能坦然面對。  
兩人站在彼此面前，對視好半晌。  
幸村腦中模擬的各種情境此刻已不管用，準備好的台詞也在遇見真田時便辭窮了，眼眶的溼熱快要看不清他的面貌，他終於道：「恭喜你。」  
真田嘴角逸出一個難以察覺的微笑，一個箭步上前抱住幸村。  
幸村有些緊張，道：「沒有話要跟我說嗎？」  
真田輕聲道：「謝謝你，請回到我身邊吧。」  
眼淚還是止不住，幸村的手摀著雙眼笑嘆出來，真田的話在他腦海中回放很久。  
他們相擁，心還是熱的，回來便好，歡迎回來。

大概是司法界為了補償真田，一回來便讓他擔任東京地檢的檢察官。千歲甚至笑著提議說讓他審理海崎議員一案，應該會相當有意思。  
真田橫了千歲一眼，挑眉反問道：「你當我想要報復海崎議員？」  
千歲笑道：「我這不是給你機會嗎？」他拿了檢察官的長袍遞給真田，笑道：「再說你對這個案子最瞭解，由你來審大家沒有異議。」  
真田嘆道：「桔平那邊的意思呢？」  
千歲微笑道：「他還能有什麼想法，你能回來他高興都來不及。」  
真田冷哼道：「這案子給他負責，你幫他。我可不想沾了公報私仇的閒言蜚語。」  
千歲訝異地道：「我還以為你不在意這個。」  
真田搖搖頭，苦笑道：「自從入獄後我想了很多。即便有所原則，即便大義凜然，但偶爾也得明哲保身。」他頓了一頓，正色道：「你與海崎議員沒有任何牽扯，由你與桔平出面我放心。」  
「有你這句話就夠了，而且我相信你會幫我們。」千歲咧嘴笑道。  
真田點點頭。  
「是為了他吧？因為現在身邊有更重要的人？」千歲挑眉笑道。  
真田猛然回頭看著他，反問道：「你看到了？」  
千歲笑道：「嗯，幸村集團大少爺，幸村精市。」他笑了笑指著真田的左手無名指，續笑道：「以及，你的戒指說明一切。恭喜你們。」

幸村畢竟是公眾人物，與真田復合的事情自然在報章雜誌有一塊小版面簡單地報導。然而與幸村熟識的人均知道這是幸村同意記者才能拿到並且刊登的新聞，就像當初幸村剛接手幸村集團即宣布與真田交往的事一樣。  
不過更大的新聞都是被真田出獄後回東京地檢擔任檢察官的新聞蓋掉風頭了，連帶海崎議員的新聞也被記者起底，還變本加厲。  
那些鉅細靡遺的內幕在記者精闢的文筆跟分析講得煞有其事，即便可能是捕風捉影，卻也足夠吸引更多觀眾注意此事，這就夠了。  
然而幸村與真田復合的新聞並沒有逃過跡部的雙眼。  
「我很訝異您竟然會對八卦新聞感興趣。」忍足笑道，邊說邊為跡部端了一杯咖啡。  
跡部冷笑道：「就各方面的競爭對手而言，我總要知道他的消息才行。」  
「包括私事？」忍足挑眉笑問。  
跡部闔上報紙，咳了一聲，說道：「下午與幸村的會面，你準備的如何？」  
「不會讓您失望。」忍足笑道。  
「我再看一下資料。」跡部道。  
忍足點了點頭，立刻將準備好的資料又遞給跡部。這中間都是最新的投資議案，忍足笑問道：「會很緊張嗎？您與幸村社長對談的時候是否需要我在旁邊協助您？」  
跡部挑眉道：「那怎麼行，對付他本大爺必須親自出馬，否則肯定被他看笑話。」  
忍足鬆了一口氣，笑道：「那便好。幸村社長可不是一般人能應付的對象。」他頓了一頓，又笑著道：「不過您若有任何需要，都能按內線找我。」  
跡部點點頭，看著忍足正色道：「侑士，這次任務只許成功，不能失敗。」  
忍足神情也認真起來，正色回道：「明白。」  
跡部便讓忍足先去忙碌了，自個兒繼續看著資料。  
想起父親。這是最後一項試煉，一但他通過了，便是全權接掌跡部財團的時候。  
以及證明自己並且能夠追回不二的時候。  
腦海中浮現不二的身影，想見到他，想好好疼他，他與他的未來，他通通都想好了。  
所有那些不安的情緒或是傷痛，雖如同潮汐一般漲落有時，但等退潮後才會猛然發現自己的雙腳還站在陸地上。  
而不二在他身旁。


	51. Chapter 51

（50）  
與跡部集團的會面幸村沒有想到針對委內瑞拉的投資議案居然是由跡部親自跟他談。當幸村被忍足領去董事長辦公室見到跡部本人時，心中的訝異無以復加。  
「這麼驚訝做什麼？你都接掌公司六年了，本大爺就不能回來？」跡部挑眉道，好整以暇地看著幸村的反應。  
幸村笑道：「恭喜你回來，我還以為又會是你的特助跟我談這個案子。」  
「那我會怕你說我們待客不周。對付你，我還是親自來比較好。」跡部道。  
言下之意，幸村是出了名的難搞，在業界更不是什麼祕密。  
幸村笑道：「容幸之至。」  
跡部續道：「不如跟我說說為什麼會對委內瑞拉感興趣？」  
「這句話是我想問你的吧，南美洲國家哪裡不去，偏偏選了委內瑞拉，我實在很好奇。」幸村道。  
跡部哈哈一笑，道：「我能理解為你是為了跟進我投資，完全沒任何想法才願意與我們合作嗎？」他頓了一頓，正色問道：「幸村，別跟我說你跟進我之前沒做任何功課。」  
幸村笑道：「委內瑞拉，南美洲重要石油生產國，海運上往返美墨也相當方便。戰略位置相當重要，可那裡治安跟經濟值得讓你這麼做嗎？」他話鋒一轉，正色問道：「跡部，你真的有到當地去看看？」  
跡部瞪眼道：「你在懷疑我？」  
幸村雙手抱胸，微笑道：「你的回歸，我該跟你說恭喜康復病癒歸來，還是說旅途辛苦？」  
跡部挑眉道：「知道這個對你有何益處？打算出賣我過去身體抱恙的新聞然後讓我集團上下、股東們對我失去信心？」  
幸村連忙笑道：「我這是以老朋友之姿在替你擔心。」  
跡部冷笑道：「老朋友？老對手還差不多。我跟你從來不是朋友，這種國際笑話虧你說的出來。」  
幸村微微一笑，又道：「你還沒回答我的問題，你真的有去委內瑞拉看過嗎？如此開發程度的國家，你為什麼會想要投資卡拉卡斯？就算是首都，但那裡的繁榮程度完全不及我國的三線城市，不要說你看不出來。」  
跡部嘆了一口氣，說道：「你說的都對，只有一點說錯了，我的確有去委內瑞拉，我的過去你查的差不多我也不打算否認，我是去年第四季才去委內瑞拉的，所以這個議案是一直等到要公佈第一季財報時一併公佈。」  
幸村一愣，本來想說咬緊跡部就診的事情打擊他，但跡部的坦然讓他不曉得該如何是好。初時說要合作也只是一時興致使然，結果現在他反而被跡部牽著鼻子走。  
跡部又丟了一份合約給幸村看，說道：「這個簽名認識吧？」  
幸村大驚，這是不二裕太的簽名，也就代表著富士集團也參與了這項計劃。  
跡部好笑地看著幸村，說道：「想退出嗎？我可以給你機會，但我是奉家父之命說服你加碼資金。」  
幸村笑道：「你都把目的告訴我，萬一我故意與你唱反調直接抽走資金呢？」  
跡部搖搖頭，正色道：「不，你不會抽走資金的，在我剛看你聽見富士集團也參與投資後你就不會抽走資金，不過剩下要如何讓你加碼，就是我的工作。」  
幸村翹起二郎腿，身子向沙發一躺，笑道：「那麼，說說吧，我就聽聽看你要怎麼說服我。」  
跡部拿出一張地圖，開始解釋起投資案的詳情。幸村只聽了前面就知道為什麼跡部集團能夠說動富士集團出手。  
這個投資案並不是完全無利可圖，甚至說他的利益搞不好得花上十年二十年甚至可能五十年才看的到。  
幫助他們建造音樂廳、修路、醫院、以及修復油管。最重要的是以企業主的身份深耕卡拉卡斯市及其周邊盡最大能力降低委內瑞拉通貨膨脹的影響。  
委內瑞拉政府時至今日仍舊拒絕了所有人道救援，因此要能夠人道救助恐怕也只能透過國際大企業諸如幸村集團、富士集團及跡部集團這種出手幫忙。  
這些善盡企業社會責任的任務與富士集團的價值觀不謀而合。跡部甚至說了修建音樂廳還是不二本人的意思，而幸村聽到不二曾經介入便低頭沉思起來。  
打了不二牌，跡部說對了，他真的無法拒絕。更別說董事會上其中一席的法人董事，其背後控股早就讓富士集團買下，因此投資委內瑞拉一案幸村已是不能退出了。  
幸村笑了出來，道：「無利可圖的事情你要我出資？」  
「但你不是沒辦法拒絕了嗎？」跡部挑眉笑問。  
「有意思，你說對了，我已經無法退出這項投資議案，但要怎麼說服我加碼？還有，你也得跟我說說你最後投資委內瑞拉的理由。」幸村說道。  
「做善事？」跡部笑道。  
幸村一愣，反問道：「就這樣？你打算拿這個理由說服我？」  
跡部笑著點頭，說道：「理由很單純。至於修建音樂廳的理由你更可以聽一下。」  
幸村道：「願聞其詳。」  
「委內瑞拉有一套音樂系統教育，理念只有一句『會拿琴弓的孩子便不會去拿槍』，透過音樂教育能夠改善委內瑞拉的犯罪率，坦白說我樂見也支持。然而實行多年目前基金會財務狀況有些吃緊，需要我們幫助。」跡部道。  
「所以你接下來要跟我說，特別是修建音樂廳，是小助的意思是嗎？」幸村挑眉道。  
跡部點點頭，正色道：「正是，所以你的答案？」  
幸村哈哈大笑起來。  
這陣子不二的事情也好，真田的事情也好，乃至跡部病癒歸來，都讓幸村跟跡部想了很多事情。這場乍看之下是跡部弘仁給了跡部難以達成的試煉，然而卻是在測試他的真心。  
一位企業經營者唯有將人放在心上才有可能做好事業。所謂人道主義，則是維持人最基本的生活需求。  
幸村看開了，跡部也看開了。在跡部的凝視下，幸村多了三成的投資金額。  
兩人和議已定。  
除去商場上的撕殺，原來還有可能坐下來談行善，絕對是兩人作夢都沒想過的事。


	52. Chapter 52

（51）  
跡部最後又針對修建音樂廳與音樂系統教育的事情再向幸村強調一次。  
幸村驚訝地道：「你說什麼？音樂系統教育的代言人是佐伯虎次郎？那位日裔法籍的小提琴家？」  
跡部笑道：「對，我們覺得他最適合。」  
幸村想起自己見過佐伯拉琴的樣子，便也笑了出來，說道：「的確很適合。」  
兩人修正了合約細項後，幸村本來要走人，可跡部卻沒要送客的意思，他內心大概猜測出來原因。  
果然聽跡部正色道：「不過我還有其他事情要問你。」  
幸村端起茶杯喝著茶，好半晌才道：「我大概知道你想問什麼。」  
跡部一愣，苦笑道：「對，我想問你小助的事情。」  
他想知道不二過的好不好，想知道不二有沒有好好照顧自己，有沒有按時吃飯，胃病有沒有復發。跡部想知道他很多事。  
至於幸村這裡，坦白說跡部確實有耳聞他與不二同居的事情。  
幸村放下茶杯，好整以暇地道：「我很喜歡小助。」  
跡部一緊，他該知道的，自己喜歡的不二、視若珍寶的不二肯定也會有人喜歡他，喉嚨有些發乾。  
幸村好笑地看著跡部，說道：「是真的很喜歡，但我想他更喜歡你，所以拒絕我的求婚。」  
跡部不敢置信地看著幸村，不二喜歡他？然而他更關注另一個消息，令他危機意識油然而生，他反問道：「你跟他求過婚？」  
幸村聳聳肩，笑道：「我們都有美國公民證，差點就去登記，可惜他最後寧願跟我買下新婚房也不願意嫁給我。」  
跡部皺眉問道：「新婚房，他之所以願意跟你買該不會是有琴房吧？」  
依照不二對鋼琴的愛護程度，依照幸村一擲千金的額度，跡部完全可以想像幸村到底是用了多高級的琴房，即便無法成為他們的新婚房卻讓不二甘願向他買下。  
幸村苦笑道：「你倒是挺瞭解他。」  
跡部嘆了一口氣，也鬆了一口氣。幸好不二沒有答應幸村，重點是幸村與貞田複合的事情他也知道了。  
幸村笑道：「你這麼緊張幹什麼？我都跟真田複合，這下你要追回小助就更加容易不是嗎？」  
跡部瞪了一眼幸村，說道：「那還真是謝謝你願意放棄他。」  
幸村攤手，說道：「倒是你，既然這麼在意他，為什麼不直接追過去找他？」  
跡部正色道：「我直到前陣子都還在接受療程，總覺得如果沒有痊癒，我實在沒勇氣見他。我不想他再分神照顧我。」  
幸村笑著點頭。他完全可以理解跡部的心情，當時真田的樣子無疑就是跡部現在的想法。  
他們都有自尊，所以也不想將自己最脆弱的一面展現給最親近的人看。  
但其實這都瞞不住了，更何況不二還是在跡部病發、陷最深的時候待在他旁邊。而後突然離開日本，只能說不二太過溫柔，考量到了跡部，卻忘記考慮自己。  
所幸喜歡的心情是藏不住的，也才讓他們即便沒有見面，還是透過一些方式得知對方的消息。  
比如現在，跡部認真質問著幸村。  
「你想問我他的下落也可以喔，我會告訴你。」幸村正色道。  
跡部猶豫著要不要聽，他很怕自己聽了之後就會不顧一切地飛去找不二。  
幸村皺眉道：「我懶得知道你現在的想法，但在小助幫過我這麼多，我有義務要告訴你，而你是否要飛去與他見面，這就不關我的事。」  
跡部抬頭看著幸村，苦笑道：「你會這麼幫我，我都快要忘記我們是前情敵的關係。」  
幸村哈哈一笑，應道：「你不說我還真沒注意。那好吧，我就給半套答案，剩下的你自己去查。」  
跡部瞪著幸村，答案還給半套的？  
幸村正色道：「他上個月底隨無國界醫師去外勤了，但外勤的地點我也不曉得在哪裡。可能要由你自己去查。」  
跡部一愣，幸村還沒說完。  
只聽幸村又道：「他的個性你知道的，如果不想讓你知道他的下落，即便把整個地球都翻遍你也找不著他。加油，我等你消息。」


	53. Chapter 53

（52）  
正如幸村對跡部所言，不二參加了無國界醫師的外勤，至於目的地他並沒有向幸村解釋太多。幸村甚至覺得不二出發外勤那天都是算好的。  
竟然與他往返日本是同一天，兩人甚至一起去機場。  
中途的目的地一致，上了飛機後就不一樣了。  
不二搭上飛機時，這一趟是去了阿富汗，然而他與手塚在飛機見面、手塚勸他回日本東大的事情卻宛如昨日發生一般清晰。  
不二自笑出來，所有事情都上正軌，他可以全心全意參加這一次的外勤。  
上次有手冢陪他，這次有白石。他可以很放心。  
就是這陣子阿富汗的局勢相當動盪不安，起因於與美國關係的膠著。  
不過這些都是兩週前才發生的事情而已，如今因已接獲阿富汗軍與美軍的戰報，無國界醫師決定撤出喀布爾。  
「喀布爾醫院這裡太過危險，我們只留一位醫生下來，其他人先撤回去昆都土，那邊迫切需要支援。」萊瑞佳醫生說道。  
萊瑞佳醫師，瑞典籍醫師，是這一次北阿富汗地區的主要行政醫生，他的資歷最深，阿富汗地區的出勤的醫生都要聽他的安排。  
眾人相互對看，不曉得該如何是好。  
萊瑞佳醫生正色道：「只要撐最多兩週就好，我們就會換手。這邊的糧食也只夠一名護理師與一名醫生撐十天，但這裡不能沒有醫生。」  
白石緊緊握住不二的手，他感覺到自己的手心在出汗。  
這個地方，光是待在醫院都能聽到外面有炸彈落下，源源不絕的傷患送進來，已令他們疲憊不堪。  
可是作為戰亂地區唯一的燈塔，他們不能倒。倒了所有希望也都沒了。白石私心不願意待在喀布爾。雖然昆都土也沒好去哪裡，但至少不二的家人、甚至是跡部他們都會放心一點，他希望不二也跟他一起去昆都土。  
萊瑞佳醫生的雙眼掃過所有醫生，仍是沒有人要應答。當他決定自己留下來的時候，還沒開口，卻聽到一道溫潤而堅毅的聲音傳入眾人爾裡。  
那人說道：「我留下。」萊瑞佳醫生循聲看去，是美國籍的不二醫生。  
彷彿怕萊瑞佳醫生沒有聽清楚，不二再說了一次：「我留下。」  
眾人聽不二表達自己意願，便紛紛表示也願意留下。事實上大家都在猶豫，只是不曉得怎麼開口。沒想到不二講得這麼乾脆篤定。  
白石大驚，拉著不二的手道：「你要跟我去昆都土，我不能讓你一個人。」  
不二卻笑著對他搖頭，揚聲道：「我的醫術最好，最年輕體力上也能負荷，又是正統外科出身，面對急難也最冷靜。然後我的飯量一般，糧食可以撐久一點。另外我懂得語言也最多種，萬一需要用到的話，也比你們多一種溝通的工具。所以我留下吧。」  
就這段話完全堵住眾人的嘴，完全沒給其他人發言的機會。  
白石震驚的看著不二，顫聲道：「小助！你要跟我們去昆都土。如果你不去，那我也與你一同留下。」誰都可以留下，惟獨不二不可以！  
不二轉頭看著白石，湛藍色的雙眼，閃過一絲毅然，他正色道：「不，阿藏，我留下。你們去昆都土。」  
萊瑞佳醫生聽見不二願意留下，自是鬆了一口氣。以不二外科的背景，精準的判斷，與精湛的技術，都是他們之中留下來最好的人選，明明是最年輕的，但他在這位青年眼中看到無懼、對生命的尊重與熱愛，彷彿他生來就是為了無國界醫生的出勤。  
萊瑞佳醫生開言道：「白石醫生，昆都土那邊需要優秀的麻醉科醫生，我希望你能過去。」  
白石退後了一步，搖搖頭，喊道：「不！我不能看著小助自己一個人待在這邊。」他不能想像，萬一他沒有辦法和不二一起回去，他會有多悲慟、跡部他們會有多難過。  
不二與萊瑞佳醫生對看一眼，不二溫顏道：「阿藏，我留下吧。你去昆都土，那裡至少比較安全。」他拉著白石的手，白石的手溫，難得比自己的冰涼。不二又道：「阿藏，昆都土需要你。」他飛快想著究竟有什麼理由可以說服白石去昆都土，至少白石要先過去。  
白石搖搖頭，堅持道：「不，那邊也需要你。」沒有被不二握住的另一隻手摀著雙眼，他不敢去看不二，怕他看到自己紅了的眼眶，說那句話的時候已泣不成聲。可是他終究小看不二的手勁。  
不二出力抓著白石兩隻手強勢要白石看著自己，溫顏道：「阿藏，你看著我，並且請聽我說。」他直直望入白石的雙眼，像要將白石看透似的。  
白石花很大的力氣才有勇氣迎上不二的視線。  
不二口中以日語飛快地道：「阿藏，我會像上次一樣活著回去，手塚會守護我，也會守護你。你還有小虎在等你回去，所以請你務必無論如何都要回到日本，而我也會好好的。」  
白石想抽回手卻被不二牢牢地握住，他泣不成聲地道：「不、不是這樣的、不是這樣的。」不二的神情平靜且親和，他看得卻更加心痛。  
萊瑞佳醫生擔憂地看了一下門外，催促道：「不二醫生，白石醫生，你們可能要動作快了。我們的車隊沒辦法在外面停太久。」其他醫生已經都上車，剩下萊瑞佳醫生跟白石。  
不二揚起雲淡風清的招牌笑容，淡笑道：「阿藏，相信我吧，我們會再見的，你先去昆都土等我，好嗎？」他輕輕的放開白石的手，未料白石反而反握住不二的手，不二一愣，不過至少白石手的溫度已比他的手溫暖許多。  
白石呼吸有些急促，但他閉上眼，再張開眼時呼吸已緩和許多。他定定地看著不二正色道：「好，我等你。」白石一拉，將不二清瘦的身子拉入懷中。他要記住不二的所有。  
萊瑞佳醫生在旁邊看了也有些動容，本來想再催促他們，卻什麼也說不出來。眼眶已一陣溼熱。  
不曉得白石究竟抱了多久，才終於放開。白石正色道：「小助，回日本之後，你會來找我跟小虎吧？」白石的內心在抱著不二時已逐漸平靜，此刻與不二的對話，他努力說得像家常一般自然。  
不二笑著點頭，篤定地應道：「那當然。」他輕輕地推了白石的肩頭，笑著催促道：「快去吧，車隊在等著。」  
白石應道：「好。保重，我會回來接你的。」  
走出醫院外，還是待在醫院內，短時間內似乎都沒辦法改變外面槍林彈雨以及不絕的轟炸。但還是得去。無論前往何方還是待在原處，兩邊都需要有足夠的勇氣。  
在這個宛如地獄的地方，就算知道危險，就算知道可能這一去便無回，僅為了一個簡單的信念：「告訴這裡，就算你身在地獄也不要放棄，因為我們在，你們都不是被放棄的人。」  
萊瑞佳醫生看著他們兩人，見兩人情緒都已平復，便道：「白石醫生，先請你趕快上車吧，大家在等你。」  
白石點點頭，轉身正要去取自己的行李，卻見萊瑞佳醫生在跟不二低聲地以法語交談，他原以為萊瑞佳醫生是要交代駐守這邊的須知，但似乎不是。  
不二何等聰明，早在出勤的第三天就知道自己該做些什麼，因此也不太可能要再交代一次。然而他的神情令白石深刻，不二先是有些驚訝地瞪大眼，隨即才溫和地笑了出來。  
萊瑞佳醫生走向白石，正色道：「走吧，我們時間已不多。」  
「阿藏！」不二突然喊道。  
白石回頭看著不二，只見不二仍舊是那淡淡的笑容，不過那雙眼，溫潤而堅定。  
不二輕笑道：「說好了你要來接我，一定要喔。我也會等你的。」  
白石點點頭，轉過身，眼淚已情不自禁地落下來。  
等他上車之前，他終究向萊瑞佳醫生開言問道：「萊瑞佳醫生，很抱歉，請恕我一問，我想知道你剛與小助說了一些什麼。」  
萊瑞佳醫生笑了笑，應道：「早看出來那傢伙在想些什麼。大家都是醫生，沒什麼好瞞的。我只是提醒他『留命才能就人』，不二醫生答應我了，所以你也不要擔心好嗎？請相信我，請相信不二醫生，也請相信MSF團隊。」  
白石怔怔地看著萊瑞佳醫生，半晌，才像是哭了般笑了出來，低應道：「好。」  
因為不曉得此刻一別是否就是生離死別，也做不到視死如歸或雲淡風清，不二可能做到了，但他做不到，所以只好去相信自己會回來接他。就像他離開前給不二最後的承諾一樣。  
萊瑞佳醫生溫顏道：「上車吧，白石醫生。另外不二醫生遠比你想像中的更尊重與熱愛生命。」  
白石應了一聲，是啊，正如萊瑞佳醫生所說，要活著，無論如何都要活著。因為只有活著才能救人。


	54. Chapter 54

（53）  
等白石等人一走，兩日後不二就知道自己的強運大概到了盡頭。  
喀布爾的局勢相當緊張，也難怪萊瑞佳醫師會這麼堅持先帶一批醫師離開。可面對源源不絕被送來的傷患，這裡不能沒有人。  
唯一高興的是他收到白石等人順利抵達昆都土的消息，那他至少可以放心下來。  
再面對現實，這裡槍林彈雨，傷患不斷被送來喀布爾醫院。不二每天忙得腳不沾地、沒日沒夜，他的助理人員孟里見狀幾次勸不二休息，不二只是笑著搖頭，時常看著不二喝了一杯黑咖啡就是一天。  
孟里發現不二的疲憊直接體現在他日漸消瘦的身形跟無數次的胃痛。儘管如此不二還是忙到幾乎沒有時間吃飯。  
怎麼撐下來的？全憑一股意志，作為北阿富汗為一的燈塔，不二幾乎是在燃燒自己照亮別人。  
一日凌晨因發電機出了一點問題，不二與孟里兩人來到地下室看一下。  
突然一陣震耳欲聾的聲響蓋過他們的聲音，再接著是整個地面晃動起來。  
不二心中一緊，最擔心的事情還是發生了。  
戰報成真，醫院被軍方攻擊。

同一時間昆都土的醫院內，卻見萊瑞佳醫師面色憂心，找了眾人開會。  
凌晨四點召集所有人開會絕對沒好事，白石被同伴搖醒時心中不安感逐漸擴大。再見萊瑞佳醫師臉色，他更是緊張。  
萊瑞佳醫師深呼吸幾口氣，好半晌才道：「喀布爾醫院被攻擊了。」  
白石的腦袋轟地一聲突然空白，他上前抓著萊瑞佳醫師的衣領，嚇問道：「有沒有更詳盡的資料？小助跟孟里還在那裡！」  
同仁見狀，連忙架開白石跟萊瑞佳醫師。  
萊瑞佳醫師並沒有怪白石，他看著他正色應道：「目前僅知這樣，其他數據還沒統計出來，我們已經派了同仁過去查看，給我們一點時間，很快就會有消息。」  
白石瞪了萊瑞佳醫師一眼，雙手抱胸坐回椅子。心中的焦躁很難平復。  
早上八點，過了整整四個小時，喀布爾醫院那裡總算傳來報告。  
襲擊喀布爾醫院的是美軍空軍，直接空襲喀布爾醫院，雖早被查出是美軍所為，但美國當局並沒有針對這件事給出任何道歉或聲明。  
另外傷亡部分，傷患一共五十二人，三十人死亡，二十二人受傷。因傷亡人數太多，第一批前往喀布爾醫院的無國界醫師後勤團隊只成功將四成傷換救出來，其他傷得太過嚴重的傷患承受不了長時間的路程因此只能放棄。  
只是那些後勤團隊見到這麼龐大數量的傷患，他們傷口的手術跟傷後處理皆忍不住對留守的不二醫師及孟里護理師肅然起敬，如此資源貧乏的時刻他們仍舊處理得僅僅有條。  
但還沒結束，從後勤團隊回傳的消息當中有兩人失蹤。分別是法籍的護理師孟里，以及美籍的不二周助。  
聽著萊瑞佳醫師的敘述，眾人倒吸一口氣。  
白石再也忍不住，站起身來走向萊瑞佳醫師，激動地道：「我要去喀布爾，我要去接小助，你有辦法吧？」  
萊瑞佳醫師一時間也束手無策，但他知道此刻必須帶領著無國界醫師的所有同仁繼續前進，他抓著白石的雙肩，正色道：「記得我跟你說什麼嗎？我們一定會去接他，只要沒有死，都是活著。我們去接他，你要相信我們！」  
白石雙手發抖，兩行淚不自覺地從眼眶流了下來。  
不二不能有事，他不能有事！白石在心中不斷地告訴自己。

緊接著無國界醫師派人過去，途中卻遭遇阿富汗軍及美軍盤查，導致救援行動越加困難。  
這下無論是白石還是萊瑞佳醫師都緊張起來，留給不二跟孟里的糧食只能夠撐兩個禮拜，一晃眼已經三週過去了，該怎麼辦？  
救援行動受挫，嚴重打擊了無國界醫師的士氣，而美軍還是沒有針對攻擊一事對社會大眾道歉，即便無國界醫師的發言人廖滿嫦女士對美國發出嚴厲的譴責也一樣。  
一日後，美國總統布萊克總算對這件事做出回應，向無國界醫師同仁致歉，承諾會針對傷亡者發放慰問金。  
然而救援一事卻得委託第三方。可向其他國家請求救援恐怕又需考慮立場。  
白石在萊瑞佳醫師及其他同仁同意下，他打了一通回日本的電話。  
對方接到他的電話時有些不可置信，但他口中仍道：「你在哪裡？」  
白石已經沒時間去佩服他的敏銳度，便順著他的話道：「跡部，我現在在阿富汗昆都土，我不曉得你有沒有聽到布萊克總統對無國界醫師的道歉。我們的喀布爾醫院被美軍空襲。」  
跡部聞言，心跳暫停一秒，才道：「發座標給我，我讓人過去，我也會過去。」他突然想起幸村的話，立刻問道：「你那裡平安嗎？小助呢？與你是參加同一梯的無國界醫師外勤嗎？能讓他聽電話嗎？」  
白石深吸一口氣，努力緩和情緒，說道：「小助確實跟我一樣參加同一梯次的外勤。」  
跡部正想說些什麼，卻聽白石繼續說著。  
白石正色道：「只是我沒辦法讓他接電話。」  
跡部想到那種可能，但仍是問道：「為什麼？」  
白石應道：「小助他現在就在喀布爾醫院，生死未卜。」  
彷彿有人拿著槌子重擊他的心臟。跡部是聽到不二的行蹤沒錯，卻萬萬沒想到是以這種形式。  
跡部決定即刻出發阿富汗喀布爾。  
他要找到不二，然後要帶他回家。


	55. Chapter 55

（尾聲）  
阿富汗，喀布爾醫院。當跡部率著他的團隊趕來的時候，忍不住被眼前的景象驚呆。  
整座醫院斷垣殘壁，建物架構搖搖欲墜，只能說還好當初在建造醫院時無國界醫師的建築團隊並不馬虎，也不計較建造成本，否則空襲後結果更不堪設想。  
無國界醫師後勤團隊表示這已經是他們整理過後的樣子，那整理之前呢？  
當跡部趕到時，還有昆都土那些醫師們趕到時，心都疼了起來。  
不二醫師、孟里護理師都還在建築裡面！  
要救出他們！這是所有人唯一的目標！  
跡部揚聲道：「聽令，無論如何都要救出不二醫師與孟里護理師！」  
在場眾人即便不是來自跡部集團，也全都跟上去幫忙救援動作。  
更何況那一位發號施令的跡部景吾以身作則，直接衝在第一線。  
有鑑於喀布爾醫院倒塌嚴重地基已是不穩，因此只能人工挖掘。豔陽之下卻無人抱怨，希望能夠盡快找到人。

怕是到極限了吧？不二看了身邊的孟里一眼，對方因血糖太低，幾乎要暈厥過去，不二握著他的手，只能感受對方的溫度來判斷他還活著。  
至於自己也是自身難保，雖說他們被困住的地方離倉庫很近，省著點還有充足的水源跟食物，但食物早在一週前就見底，他跟他都空腹太久了。  
撐下去，不二告訴自己。他閉上雙眼，腦海中響起貝多芬的《命運交響曲》里斯特鋼琴版，如果他成功出去，他一定要彈這首。  
他不想被打敗，白石還在等他，跡部也是。  
可這《命運交響曲》的打擊樂部分是不是太過真實了，簡直像是身歷其境一般。不二一愣，仔細聆聽。  
那是天籟，是人在說話的聲音。  
跟跡部的聲音。

後來不二怎麼走出來被困的地方，他自己都要記不得了。  
孟里情況緊急，已經先讓白石等人帶下去治療，不二的神智還相當清醒。然而身體虛弱，有些醫師諸如白石或是萊瑞佳醫師等人想上前協助，可現在的畫面他們卻不忍打斷。  
跡部與不二，兩人之間有著三步的距離，他們互相對視著。  
跡部多希望站在眼前的不二不是海市蜃樓出現的幻覺，也知道如果要確認真實性，他只要前進三步將那人摟在懷中就能判斷，但他就是很難再上前一步。  
是不二嗎？那是不二吧？跡部無數次地問自己。  
儘管不二的樣子像是隨時要暈過去，但他起碼毫髮無傷，強大的意志力跟精神力讓他散發難以忽視的光芒。  
打破兩人沉默的是不二，他輕笑道：「你來了？」  
跡部看著瘦脫了形的不二，半是心疼半是惱怒，他低吼道：「你讓本大爺拋下幾億元的生意到處找你怎麼賠？」  
不二笑道：「我值不了這麼多錢的，小景。」他突然一陣劇烈咳嗽。  
跡部回過神來，自己不是要和不二吵架才對，連忙上前抱住對方。一碰到對方的身子，簡直比看著還要更瘦，半點肉都沒有，瘦到剩下骨架，他又更心疼。他連忙輕聲道：「對不起。」  
不二一愣，那個傲氣的跡部在向他道歉？他笑著反問道：「為什麼要道歉？」  
跡部也不知道為什麼要道歉，可能為了剛剛吼他，也可能為了他回了日本一趟而他卻沒能好好疼他。無論哪一種，跡部都覺得自己應該要道歉。  
不二何其聰明，即便他不用多說，他也能夠猜出跡部的想法，他溫顏笑道：「沒什麼好道歉的，你能恢復，對我而言比什麼都重要。」  
跡部搖搖頭，正色道：「對不起，我太晚來找你，差點失去你。」他無法想像失去不二的後果。  
不二笑著道：「是有些晚喔，不過你並沒有失去我，我不是好好地站在你面前？」他邊說邊輕輕拍著跡部的背。  
他們將近有一年多沒有遇見彼此，儘管知道遲早有一天還會再見面，卻從沒想過會是這種方式。  
是跨過生離死別，也在看盡生老病死之後，而這些歷練壯大他們的內心與精神力。所有情緒、對對方的情感全都在那個擁抱。觸覺永遠先於視覺，是最初也是純正的語言，它永遠不會說謊。  
他跟他都感受到了。  
最重要的是，他們大力撞擊胸口的心跳，一次次地告訴對方：「我還活著。」  
心還是熱的。  
雖然知道現在要讓不二好好休息，但跡部更知道有些話只適合在這情況下說，他要好好告訴不二自己的心意。  
跡部搖頭道：「不僅是這個，是我讓你孤軍奮鬥這麼久，為了我。」他放開不二，但仍小心翼翼地扶著他瘦弱的雙肩，並且定定地看著他湛藍的雙眼。  
不二的雙眼仍舊十分有神，湛藍如海，海納百川，溫柔地包容所有。他笑嘆道：「醫師照顧病人，天經地義。更何況你我又是兒時玩伴。」  
跡部皺眉說道：「只是這樣就夠讓你一待日本就兩年？本大爺查過了，你回東大任教是你特別申請過來。」  
不二一愣，沒有想過跡部竟然調查過他回日本原因，雖然很顯而易見。他苦笑道：「是啊，我是為了你回去的。」  
對於不二的坦白，跡部點點頭，正色道：「我知道。所以這一次我不會放你一個人。」  
不二微笑道：「病症都好了嗎？」  
跡部搖搖頭，笑道：「不，我甚至不曉得有沒有真的痊癒，但起碼華村醫師及榊醫師說我可以正常生活，我也終於有臉見你。」他頓了一頓，又道：「大病一場後我的記憶不再回閃跟錯亂，你的愛讓我平靜的接受他的死。雖然沒人能替代誰，但這份溫暖會延續下去。」  
不二瞪大雙眼，不敢置信這番話是由跡部說出。  
跡部接著道：「是你治癒了我。」  
愣了好半晌，不二終於問道：「所以你全都想起來了？」  
跡部點點頭，說道：「小助，我愛你。」不等不二反應，他吻了對方稍嫌乾澀的雙唇。  
不二的頭一陣眩暈，大難不死後第一件事就是聽見跡部的告白。一切都美好得有些不真實。  
跡部不悅地道：「我都說了這麼多，你就不能坦白一點？」  
不二微笑道：「小景，你若說愛我，那可以完成我一個願望嗎？剩下的我再跟你慢慢說。」  
跡部連忙道：「請說，任何願望本大爺都會滿足你。」  
不二握著跡部的雙手，輕聲道：「那好，請你帶我回家。」

跡部曾把全世界關在外面，卻終於瞭解一直弄不清的人心。  
不二是他的指星，當把目光移向星空時他一直都在。不遠不近，就是那麼舒適的距離。  
等到終於打開跟世界溝通的橋樑，釐清了時間。  
誰還記得？愛。  
誰還記得愛？你，我。

萬里歸來年愈少，笑時猶帶嶺梅香。  
流年浮動紛亂擾，此處安心是吾鄉。  
跡部篤定地點點頭。迎來的是不二最燦爛的笑容。

正文完


	56. Chapter 56

（番外）  
儘管不二要求先回家一陣子，而他所謂的家是指有跡部的地方。然而在白石的堅持下，他回到霍普金斯大學醫院留院觀察。  
恰逢參加麻醉科協會出差紐約的白石順理成章地常去他的病房探望他，也正好彌補跡部在委內瑞拉忙碌的空缺。  
「我說你，起碼吃胖一點再跟他回去吧？瘦成這樣能看嗎？我都想問問愛德華醫師他的意見了。」白石心疼地道。  
不二苦笑道：「我很努力在吃了。」  
愛德華醫師彷彿聽見白石的召喚，挑了一個精準的時間來不二的病房問診。  
「他說的沒錯，小助你真該吃胖一點。」愛德華醫師正色道。  
不二皺眉瞪了愛德華醫師一眼，說道：「命令我這兩週只能吃流質食物的人是誰？那種東西能吃胖嗎？」  
愛德華醫師攤手笑道：「可是你吃正常的食物也很難胖。」  
白石站起身來握著愛德華醫師的雙手，正色道：「我終於找到有人懂我了。」  
愛德華醫師聞言，也感動得泛淚。  
不二漠然看著他們，皺眉道：「你們誇張了。」  
不二的胃在那一次出勤受了一些傷害，靜養可以好轉，只能說還好前段時間有幸村盯著他吃三餐，否則情況會更糟。事後跡部聽到愛德華醫師的診斷還提到幸村，令跡部心中五味雜陳。  
不過之後盯不二三餐就是跡部的工作了。  
不二被學校強迫休養半年，也因此他可以運用這半年的假期，當然休養還是最重要的。  
等愛德華醫師問診結束後，白石忍不住問了不二之後的打算，他問道：「你之後呢？一直待在美國還是要回日本？」  
不二笑道：「肯定是要繼續待在美國的。」他頓了一頓，笑嘆道：「說到這，你跟我一樣吧，小虎為了演奏會也是世界各地到處跑，我們都是聚少離多的類型。」  
白石苦笑著點點頭，笑道：「但我想跡部應該很想把你帶在身邊吧？」  
不二噗哧笑了出來，說道：「這也是沒辦法的事，我的研究室都在美國，歷經這麼多事情，學校不可能放我走了。而且我除了做研究跟開台，還多了另一個用處。」  
白石捏著不二比之前更單薄的腰身，心中心疼得要命，不二的腰身簡直沒有厚度，他低吼道：「不要跟我說你要去當骨科用的骨架範本！」  
不二哈哈一笑，說道：「逗你玩的，有景吾在我會盡量好好吃飯。」他頓了一頓，苦笑道：「但神外要準時吃飯還是非常有難度。」  
白石也苦笑出來，說道：「我相信跡部會持續盯著你的。」他突然從包包拿出一張邀請函，笑道：「我下個月初在東京有一場婚宴要參加，想要邀請你。」  
不二一愣，接過邀請卡看了一眼，笑道：「然後你還是新郎官！恭喜你！我一定會出席。」  
白石點點頭，微笑道：「我跟小虎要結婚了，不過只宴請好友而已，算是相當低調的婚禮。」  
不二想起一件事，皺眉看著白石，問道：「這應該是無國界醫師出勤前就決定的事吧？你怎麼出發前都沒告訴我？」  
白石坦然道：「我也不曉得，我想起手塚跟你上次一起外勤的經過，也不敢往下想。至於參加這一次無國界醫師外勤，是因為我先在外勤名單上看到你的名字，才又請單位盡速安排我進去。」  
不二瞪大雙眼看著他。  
白石笑嘆道：「我還是無法放著你到處跑吧。結果當時聽到你說沒要跟我們去昆都土，我的心臟都要停了。但還好最後我們都好好的。」  
不二笑問道：「所以小景會來，是因為你打給他吧？」  
白石點點頭，笑嘆道：「對。事實證明即便我也在阿富汗但還是有些時候無法立刻趕到你旁邊救你。但還好跡部來了。」  
不二心中一熱，微笑道：「阿藏，謝謝你。」  
白石突然問道：「但我很好奇一件事，假設當時我跟你說小虎跟我下個月要結婚，你會為了我們而跟我去昆都土，還是待在喀布爾？」  
不二一愣，溫言道：「不知道。但是如果知道小景會緊張成這樣，我可能就不會待在喀布爾。」他頓了一頓，燦笑道：「但現在想起來我也不後悔待在喀布爾，起碼最後他來找我了。」  
白石笑著為跡部默哀。

隔月初，白石的婚禮上來了跡部、不二、幸村甚至是真田等人。只宴請好友的婚宴不需講究排場，也沒有太過華麗的禮服。  
但這樣便好，有了這些生死之交的朋友們到場祝賀，對這對新人來說便是最大的祝福。  
當白石跟佐伯端著酒杯來不二面前敬酒時，說了他當媒人的往事，說沒有不二就沒有今天的他們。眾人聽完後，白石自然又被幸村等人狠狠笑話了。  
可白石太過開心，抓著佐伯當眾吻了他。  
而有鑑於不二胃受的傷還沒好全，跡部替他擋下所有疑似會造成胃部負擔的食物跟飲料，因此即便婚禮上菜色豐盛，但不二也無法吃得太多。  
跡部如此護著不二，便也讓幸村及白石等人放心下來。  
而他們更注意到跡部與不二手中帶著同一款對戒。

白石的婚禮過後，喜事成雙。眾人便在三日後的新聞上看到跡部的消息。  
跡部與不二在美國登記結婚，更重要的是，這還是在跡部集團的老董事長跡部弘仁的眼皮下證婚的。  
消息釋出後，炸了商業界。  
外傳跡部集團老董與少董不合的事情不攻自破。  
老董與少董的良性關係對集團絕對是正向消息，公佈那日跡部集團的股價直接跳空百分之十。  
眾人也相信這則消息絕對是真的。  
特別是有一個大版面上頭的一張照片。  
跡部與不二穿著白色西裝牽著對方的雙手笑得燦爛，而跡部弘仁及不二的父親不二侑璃搭著對方的肩膀舉酒狂歡。

全文完

Penny.FS 2018.09.16


End file.
